


1. A Malec Story

by angelsmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Feels, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec Week, Multi, Mundane Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad Alec, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus, Sad Magnus Bane, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Switch Alec Lightwood, Switch Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsmalec/pseuds/angelsmalec
Summary: Malec AUMagnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are going to the same school, but they've never met before. Alec's father is kind of abusing, and things with his family and school are not so good. What's going to happen when they meet because of Alec's cousin, Gideon Lightwood?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 21





	1. 1.

It was the second day I kept staring at him in silence. Only staring at him, thinking, why was that boy so... I couldn't find a word to describe him. I couldn't stop watching him.

I still didn't know his name, yet I had stayed two days watching him. And it seemed like he hadn't noticed me, staring at him, quiet, in the shadow of a tree.

It was weird the fact that he hadn't noticed me. I always wear makeup and glitter in my hair. That boy had incredible blue eyes, broad shoulders, he was tall, and had ravened hair.

He was so handsome, I thought.

The first day I saw him, he was with three more people. There was a girl, smaller than him, with the same ravened hair, but longer than him. They had some similarities. I already knew she was Isabelle Lightwood, the cheerleader of the high school, and one of the most popular girl in our high school.

There were two boys too. One, with golden eyes and hair, and like Isabelle, he was smaller than the blue-eyed boy. The last one was smaller than all them. He had brown-chocolate hair, and a lot of freckles in his face. I thought that he was 11 or 12 years old. He had probably started high school that year.

I kept watching that boy, the blue-eyed one, since that day.

I was staring at him until Catarina, one of my best friends, interrupted me.

"Magnus! Are you still looking at the man of your dreams? Go there and ask him for his name."

She was always like this, as happy as there were no problems around her.

"Because you know that I'm not like this. Besides, if one day a completely strange comes at you, that the only thing you know about him is that he's bisexual, because everybody is talking about him for that fact, asking for your name, what would you do?"

She was looking at me with sad face, "Come on Magnus! Let's be positive! Oh, and if you wanted to know his name, you only had to go and ask him... or me."

I looked at her astonished. I knew that she knew a lot of people, but... she knew him?! And she hadn't told me?!

"What...?" I started, but she cut me off.

"Relax! His name is Alec Lightwood"

***

Alec Lightwood watched how the boy who had been staring at him for two days, left the tree shadow where he was. He was a golden-green eyed boy, with spiky hair with some glitter, and it seemed like he was wearing makeup.

Alec turned and looked at Aline Penhallow, his best friend, since they were 3 years old, and said, "That boy keeps watching me everyday! Did I do something wrong?"

Alec thought about having another enemy on his high school. Gideon Lightwood, his cousin, and friends of Gideon hated him, and Alec had never known the reason why.

Alec didn't really know why they hated him, and he didn't want another person hating him.

"Hey, Alec, hello! Are you still in there?" Alec was cut off his thoughts with Aline's voice.

She looked at him, and Alec knew that she'd been talking to him.

"Sorry, I... I was thinking." He mumbled.

"You didn't do anything wrong, maybe he wants something, or... perhaps he likes you," she smirked and Alec gulped. He knew that smirk. "Come on Alec, you like boys, go and talk to him"

Alec looked at her with angry face.

"I said we can't talk about this at school!"

In their school being gay, meant almost everybody hated you. Perhaps that was the reason why Gideon and his friends hated him.

So they kept it like a secret, because both Aline and Alec were gay.

"Or you want to talk here, about Helen?" He grinned.

Alec knew that Aline was dating a girl: Helen Blackthorn. And Aline couldn't stop staring at her.

She looked at him, scared. "Okay! This conversation is over! What if we go find your siblings?"

It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. They started to walk towards the building of their school in silence. They walked through the door and then something was thrown at Aline. That 'something' was Jace; Alec's adoptive brother since they were little.

She stood up laughing, from the floor, as did Jace. There were Isabelle and Max, Alec's other two siblings. Max was with a book in his hand, "I'm going to a friend's house today, okay?" Max said to Alec, who nodded, with a smile; he loved his little brother so much.

Isabelle was the cheerleader so she had to go training, she left them. And Jace did the same saying that he had to meet some girl.

So Alec went alone, to his car; Aline had to leave him too because she had to go somewhere, Alec hadn't quite understood.

While Alec was going to the parking of the school, he heard loud noises and someone shouting for help. He stopped walking and looked at where the shouting came from. It seemed to come from the groves they had at the playground of the school.

He started running there.

The closer he got there, the better he heard people doing something he didn't really understand.

He arrived there and saw three boys kicking one who was lying on the ground, crying; one of them was his cousin, Gideon Lightwood, kicking the boy that stared at him everyday.

Alec saw the boy from the floor was trying to escape from them, but the only thing he was doing, was getting himself more hurt.

Alec jumped over Gideon, after shouting at him. Gideon didn't see Alec, until he had him over himself. Alec and Gideon fell down to the ground, and Alec stood up fast from it, after hitting Gideon on the stomach.

Alec looked at the other two boys who were still kicking that boy, who was crying and trying to escape. While Alec was looking at them, Gideon grabbed Alec's legs, and he fell to the ground.

Damn it, he thought.

Gideon was older than Alec and stronger than him.

Now the one on the ground was Alec, with Gideon over him, preventing him from escaping. The two boys who were kicking and hurting the golden-green eyed boy on the floor, stopped.

They left him crying and sobbing, and they went with Gideon and Alec.

Gideon was talking to Alec, "You thought you can do that to me? Besides, you don't even know him!"

"That's no excuse to treat him like this!" Alec shouted in return.

Gideon looked at him, and Alec saw Gideon seemed to be wondering something; after a couple seconds of silence, Gideon said, "You know I'm gonna tell that to Robert, no?" 

That was when Alec regretted, for a moment, having helped that boy, and felt afraid about what Gideon had said.

Alec's father was Robert Lightwood, a despicable man who hated their sons, daughter and wife.

Especially Alec. Because he was gay.

When Robert and Alec had one of their 'conversations' they ended up shouting at each other, and Alec hit somewhere, on his body.

Alec looked at Gideon and said, "Do whatever you want, isn't that what you always do?"

Gideon clenched his jaw, and Alec knew he shouldn't have said that, but he didn't regret it at all. He didn't know why, but he just didn't.

The last thing Alec saw was Gideon's angry eyes, his fist rising, and after that, a lot of pain inside his head, and darkness.

***

Seeing how Gideon, that was the name I thought I'd listened from Alec's shout, left Alec unconscious with a punch on his head, and Alec's braveness, shocked me a lot.

Gideon stood up from Alec, and I thought he was gonna kick me again since I was still on the floor, but the only thing he did was look at me, and leaving me there.

His friends did the same. At the second they disappeared I went with Alec and I tried not to panic. Alec was lying down, on the ground, incounscious. I didn't know what to do; I had never been in that type of situation.

Calm down, you're stressing out... I thought.

I called Catarina, who was still in the school. She was there in less than five minutes.

When she arrived and saw Alec on the floor, Catarina went there, and without asking anything to me, she helped me rising up and taking Alec to her car.

Actually she didn't help me; I helped her.

I had a lot of bruises around my body; I felt so tired, but Alec was in a worse situation.

We put Alec lying down in the backseat of Catarina's car, while Catarina drove. I was with Alec, hoping he would be okay, while we arrived to my apartment.

I shared it with Will, Tessa and Jem, some friends I had, but they were in a trip to Italy. So I had the apartment for myself.

Once we arrived, we took and put him on my bed. Catarina went to take a wet cloth. She was looking for that wet cloth in the kitchen, so I stayed alone with Alec.

Suddenly Alec woke up, taking a deep breath, and trying to get up. I put a hand on his chest, preventing him from sitting up; I didn't want to let him get up, while he still wasn't in a good condition to do so.

He saw me and my bruises; he seemed to remember what had happened,

"Gideon... Are you okay?" He asked me, with a worried tone.

Alec was looking at me with a worried face. He was one of the most cute, and beautiful things I had ever seen in the world.

"Well, I have a lot of bruises all around my body, but it wasn't me the one who they left unconscious" I said, still with my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me with his ocean blue eyes. How wonderful they were! I was getting lost inside his eyes, until Alec said, with a cute blush on his cheeks, "Yeah... I'm Alec, Alec Lightwood." 

Yeah I know, I almost said, but then I remembered how weird it would be, if I said it.

"My name's Magnus." I said in return.

He smiled, and my heart exploded inside of me. How can someone be that damn cute just smiling?

"Where are we?" Alec suddenly asked.

"This is my apartment, shared with some friends I have, but they're on a trip to Italy, so I have the apartment for myself for some weeks." I answered in return.

Suddenly Catarina appeared with the wet cloth in hand. I had forgotten about her existence.

She went with us and said, "Come on guys, I know you're in love with each other, but can you help me getting you guys better?"

***

Alec looked at that girl blushing, after she said that. Then she threw Magnus out of her way and came to him. She put a wet cloth where Alec had been punched on his head.

Alec shouted, not very loud but he did shout. It hurt a lot in his head.

"Keep quiet and don't move, or is gonna get worse. I'm gonna get another wet cloth." Catarina explained, but Alec ignored her, while he cursed under his breath.

She looked at the clock Magnus had in his bedroom and exclaimed, "Oh God! Magnus, I have to leave."

She told them what to do, with their bruises of his hits, and after that, she left.

They were alone.

Alec had the wet cloth inside his hand, because he didn't want to put it again on his head. Magnus went to the kitchen and took another wet cloth. Alec watched him, "You have to put something on your bruises, they're hurting you." Alec said, noticing the way Magnus half limped.

"I don't care. They don't really hurt at all. Don't be worried for me; the one who's important is you. We have to get you better." Magnus said, ignoring how his right knee hurt, while he entered his bedroom again, with another wet cloth in hand.

He went to his bed, and sat down, out of the bed, beside Alec.

"I'm not going to get better if you're dying in front of me, because of that hits and bruises." The blue-eyed boy said.

Magnus smiled.

"Okay... I'll put some bandage or whatever Catarina said, after we get you better." The brown-eyed boy simply answered, while he stood up, and sat down beside Alec, on his bed.

They were both sitting on the bed.

Magnus rose his hand, where he had the wet cloth in, and put it on Alec's forehead. Alec groaned painfully.

"Stop, stop, please." The black-haired boy complained.

"The pain will get worse if we don't do anything now, Alexander. Where is it that hurts?" Magnus asked softly.

"Here."

Alec touched his forehead, the right side. Magnus left the cloth on the nightstand beside him, and touched softly Alec's forehead.

Alec didn't say anything, he only whined low, and then, lifted his hand until it reached Magnus', stopping the golden-green-eyed boy, from touching hus forehead again.

They looked at each other, Alec still holding Magnus' hand.

"I know it hurts Alexander..." Magnus started, and saw how Alec's eyes shut closed, in pain. He continued, "I think what you need to do is rest."

Alec looked at Magnus and nodded a bit; his forehead was hurting a lot.

"Okay." He just muttered.

He took Magnus's hand with his properly, interlocking their fingers, and smiled when Magnus didn't complain; he started to fall asleep, within seconds, with his head falling on Magnus' shoulder.

***

I saw Alec fell asleep, holding my hand, our intertwined hands. He was so cute, with his head on my shoulder. I didn't move until he woke up, afraid of waking him up.

When Alec woke up, an hour had passed since he had been awake. He looked better, but still so tired.

"How's your head?" I asked softly.

He lifted his head from my shoulder, looked at me, and groaned letting his head fall again to my shoulder.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "I feel like... like if my head was a drum. My head is gonna explode..." His voice sounded sleepy and a bit rough.

"Let's try again with the wet cloth." I said, reaching my hand out for the cloth I had left on the nightstand an hour ago.

He looked at me, and muttered okay, while he lifted his head again, facing me. I took the wet cloth and put it on his forehead. He took a deep breath and it seemed like he was trying not to scream in pain.

"It still hurts." He said, holding his breath.

"I know." I mumbled, not taking the cloth off, though.

I kept the cloth on his forehead, with the other hand still intertwined with Alec's, and him trying not to complain.

After half an hour, he suddenly turned pale, and turned his head, looking at the clock I had in my bedroom. I looked at him confused.

"Oh, it's so late! I have to go back home with my siblings." He exclaimed, turning his head again, to look at me, while he spoke.

I frowned, but quickly nodded.

"They must be waiting for me. Have you put some bandage on your bruises?" The blue-eyed beauty in front of me asked.

"Not yet." I said, feeling a bit guilty.

"I'm not leaving until you do it." He said, stubbornly.

I sighed and left him on the bed, going to the kitchen to get some bandages for my bruises. I took the first aid kit I had, and put the bandages on the worst bruises and hits I had.

When I returned to the bedroom Alec was trying to get up from the bed. I went with him, and he said, "It's okay, I can handle it."

I wasn't sure if he could, but I got a bit away, so he could stand up.

"Okay." I said, ready to catch him, if he fell down to the floor.

I was in front of him, when he stood up and tried to walk without falling to the floor, he walked around the bedroom slowly.

"Oh, by the Angel! I feel so dizzy... My head..." he was muttering.

Alec sat down on my bed again and put a hand on his forehead. He groaned a little.

"I'm going with you." I told him.

He frowned a bit, and looked a little confused.

"Okay, but you don't have to. I just have to go home."

I smiled, he was so cute!

"Don't worry, it's not a problem. I don't have anything else to do, and I don't want you fainting, on your way to your house." I said, smirking.

Alec smiled, and I swear it was difficult not to jump onto him and make that smile mine.

"Fine. Do you know where is my car?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"When we brought you here, we went with Catarina's car."

Alec took a deep breath, and nodded; he seemed to be wondering something. 

"Okay, I think I'll have time to go take the car and arrive home at a quarter to eight." He finally said, and I nodded.

He stood up from my bed, and looked at me. He was so cute and adorable.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him, a bit worried.

"It could be worse. Let's go." Alec simply answered.

***

Alec was still feeling so dizzy when they left Magnus' apartment. He thought he was gonna fall down to the floor.

"My head..." he whispered.

Magnus was with him, walking to their school. The golden-green eyed boy was staring him.

"Why were that boys kicking, and hurting you? What did you do wrong?" Alec asked, trying to distract himself.

Magnus was looking the floor. He knew it would be an awkward moment, once Alec knew why they had hurt him.

"Because..." he started, "Before they started kicking me, I... I have been looking at you for days..."

Alec didn't say anything, because he already knew Magnus had been staring at him for days, but Magnus didn't know he knew, so he continued talking, "And they saw how I was looking at you."

Magnus was dying inside, ashamed of what he was saying.

"And they asked me why I was looking at you, I didn't answer so they kept asking that. I decided to answer them. I said that I wanted to meet you and I could do what I wanted, and then-..."

Alec interrupted him.

"So they did that to you only because of what you wanted to do, stare, and things like this? Or-..." Alec stopped talking and looked at Magnus.

"They did that to me because of that, and because I'm bisexual." Magnus said, still looking at the floor.

He didn't want to look at Alec's face, afraid of finding Alec looking at him disgusted. But Alec looked at Magnus astonished, and said, "That's totally unfair! They can't do this to you because of that! To anyone! Now I feel better, of what I did to Gideon." He exclaimed angrily.

Alec was so angry of what Gideon did, and sad for Magnus. They kept walking in silence to the school until they arrived. When the arrived there, they stopped and faced each other.

Magnus was the one who spoke first.

"I just wanted to thank you about what you did to them, if you wouldn't have arrived in time I don't know what would've happened to me." He said.

Alec smiled shyly.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you too, for bringing me to your apartment and helping me. Because you could've let me there and get away from there." He mumbled, blushing a bit.

Alec looked at Magnus' face, which still had some little cuts, and he had bruises on his arms and legs too.

Magnus looked at him horrified.

"I couldn't! You helped me without even knowing who I was!"

Alec's dizziness was disappearing, but he still felt like if someone had taken a bus and left it over his head.

Alec took a deep breath and came closer to Magnus taking his hands.

"Thank you." He just whispered.

Magnus' hands were soft and warm, and Alec wanted to hold them for hours, but, sadly, he had to go.

He smiled one last time at Magnus, who was looking at him, a bit surprised but without complaining, and then turned.

He started to walk towards the school's building, leaving Magnus alone, who was still astonished because of what had just happened. 

After Alec disappeared Magnus started to walk to his apartment, thinking that now he couldn't stare secretly at Alec anymore, because Alec knew that Magnus would there, looking at him.


	2. 2.

Alec arrived to his house two minutes later than the hour he usually came home, every day.

When he entered at his apartment, he saw Isabelle, who had turned her head to him, after she had heard the door of their apartment open, sitting on the sofa, looking at him with scared face. Alec felt his chest tigthening, and he started, "What...?" But he got interrupted.

By the voice of the man he hated the most in all the world.

"Alexander. Where were you?"

Alec saw behind his sister Robert Lightwood, in the kitchen, start to walk towards him. Alec felt his hands start to sweat.

Jace, who had been behind Robert, cooking something with Max, looked at Alec, and mouthed a "Good luck..." at the same time he brought Max to his room, and then went to his. Isabelle began to go to her room, after having looked at her big brother one last time, before the door that led to their rooms closed behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked, wanting to sound braver than he felt. He wasn't usually scared of his father, well, not that much, at least, but now... He didn't really know why, but he was very scared of Robert's next words.

"What? Now I can't visit my sons and daughter?" Robert said innocently.

Alec clenched his jaw, so it wouldn't shake.

"You never do that, what do you want?" He snapped to his father.

Alec was stressing out a bit, and he tried to stay calm, but he started to feel dizzy again and he felt like his head was gonna explode in any moment.

"Okay, if you want to go like this..." began Robert. He was standing in front of his son, with his hands behind his back. "Your cousin Gideon told me that you... defended..." said with a disgusted tone, "...a guy that you didn't even know his name or who he was, from school."

Alec was angry with Gideon and his father, they were just two annoying and stupid beings that should've never existed. Suddenly, the only thing Alec wanted in that moment, was to get back where Magnus and him were both on the bed, Alec sleeping with his head on the golden-green-eyed's shoulder, and Magnus holding his hand.

Alec decided to speak; he wanted to defend Magnus.

"Oh, so Gideon only told you that I... defended..." Alec imitated his father, "...as you said, a guy who I didn't even know who he was. No? Okay, so, when I arrived there, they were kicking Magnus and he had done nothing wrong. So, of course I went to help him. I jumped onto Gideon and then he left me unconscious for more than half an hour. Did he tell you that?" Alec said, in a salty way.

He felt so good after saying that.

His father started to look angry, but Alec didn't really know why, because their conversations were always like that, so his father was already used to Alec talk to him like that.

"Yeah, I knew it. But... you deserved that." Said Robert, and Alec's mouth almost dropped open.

Alec was astonished, "What?" He exclaimed.

Robert continued talking, ignoring Alec's face.

"They were kicking and hurting... Magnus... as you said, because he deserved that! He's bisexual, Alec! He's not normal!" Robert shouted, and Alec took one step forward, angry because of his father's words.

Alec was angrier than Robert now.

"Does this matter? He's a person like you and me! It doesn't matter the way he loves, or who he loves. Did you even listen to what you just said?" Alec said louder than he expected.

"Why are you defending him... again?" Asked Robert, taking a step forward to his blue-eyed son.

Alec raised his eyebrows; they were 3 feet from each other.

"Did you hear what I just said? He is a person! It doesn't matter if he is bisexual, gay or straight! It doesn't matter!" Alec continued.

Robert seemed to be wondering about something. Alec didn't like his father's face.

"Gideon also told me that when he left you there, he saw how that boy, Magnus, and a girl took and put you inside a car, and then left. Where did you go?"

Alec was unbelieving what his father was saying, "Does this matter? It's not useful. This conversation is over..." Alec mumbled those last words, wanting to get away from there. Just wanting to get into bed and sleep for an entire day.

Alec tried to walk away from Robert, but he grabbed Alec's arm quickly and prevented Alec from going to his room, pushing him back, in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so. I asked, where did you go." Robert said, calmly. It was that calm voice that makes you shiver. Alec's father took a deep breath, "But you don't have to say it because, before, you said that boy's name. Magnus." Alec pressed his lips together. "So that means that when you regained consciousness,"

Robert paused dramatically and Alec got away from his father, that was holding his arm; still in front of him, though. Robert was trying to make Alec angry, but the blue-eyed already knew how to calm down and deal with his father without screaming, and hide his feelings from everybody.

"He was with you, and you talked. No?" Robert ended.

Alec was listening to him in silence; he wasn't going to say anything.

"But... an hour and a half later you returned, together, to your school." The man added, and Alec's eyes widened a bit, surprised that his father knew that.

"How do you...?" Began Alec, but Robert moved his hand and Alec stopped talking immediately.

Alec was starting to feel more dizzy than before, and scared. His forehead began to hurt again, and more.

"It doesn't matter, anyway... You arrived there, at school, and then... you took his hands." Robert said.

Alec took a deep and long breath. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the next words his father was going to say.

They kept in silence for long minutes, "And?" Alec ended up asking. He knew it was a very stupid question, but he needed to break the awkward silence.

"That he's a boy!" Shouted Robert. "And you are too!"

Alec started to shout, after his father had said that. "So I can't take the hands of a friend now? Is there a law now that says that? If there is, please show it to me!" He said sarcastically.

"Don't shout at me!" Robert screamed.

Alec tried to walk away from his father trying to escape, and started to walk to his room; but once again, Robert tried to take Alec's arm, but the blue-eyed boy pushed the hand away.

And Robert, lifted fast the other hand and put it on Alec's neck, almost choking him.

"Don't do this to me again!" Screamed Robert.

"Get away from me!" Alec tried to escape, but Robert pushed him against the wall. Alec's back hit the wall at the same time his head did, and his headache got worse.

Alec wanted to die in that moment. His head was about to explode, mixing Gideon's punch and now Robert's hit.

Where was his knight in a shining armour?

Robert was facing Alec and Alec thought that he was probably gonna fall down to the floor, if his father let go of him.

Alec tried to push his father away from him but it only made worse. Robert had one hand on Alec's chest and the other on Alec's shoulder, not on his neck anymore.

"You didn't even say sorry to me." Robert said, tilting a bit his head to the right.

Alec had noticed Robert did that a lot, especially when he was controlling his anger. And Alec knew that after his father controlled his rage, he would let it all out on him, Alec.

"You didn't even ask me if I was okay." Alec snapped.

"You didn't deserve it." Robert lifted up his hand from Alec's shoulder and punched him on his cheek, at the same time he let go of him and Alec fell down to the floor tasting blood full in his mouth.

"Get away from here." His father said while Alec stood up from the floor, with his hand covering his bleeding mouth.

It wasn't really that bad. His father had done worse things to him.

"You too." He mumbled and started walking to his bedroom, before Robert understood what he had said to him.

Alec entered his room and went to his closet where he had a first aid kit. He found ice.

He took it and put it on his forehead, at the same time he coughed on the sink of the bathroom he had in his bedroom. After a few minutes, he wasn't coughing blood anymore, but his head was hurting badly because of all the coughing.

His cheek was burning and he had a bruise on the zone where Robert had punched him on. He lay down on his bed and five minutes later he was asleep, holding the ice on his forehead.

***

I walked to my apartment feeling like I was flying.

I was very happy!

I knew that I really couldn't be happy because of what had happened: they had kicked me and left Alec unconscious, but this had helped me to meet him!

Alec was one of the most beautiful and caring people in the world!

The first thing he asked when he woke up was if I was okay. He wasn't worried for him, he was worried for me! And then he took my hands and fell asleep on my shoulder. I was very happy.

But I was worried too for Alec. His father was Robert Lightwood and everybody at school knew him. Robert Lightwood was a horrible person. And he was Alec's father!

I felt pity for him.

I arrived at my apartment and under the small glittery carpet of my door, I saw a little paper. I looked around me; if somebody was there I had to know it.

I took the paper and there was a text.

I frowned.

It said: "We still haven't ended with you, it doesn't matter if someone is defending you. We will return."

I entered in my apartment as fast as I could after I had read that message.

I already knew who that medss Gideon Lightwood was still wanting me hurt.

***

Alec woke up tiredly and looked at his clock; he felt the melted ice on his pillow, and his forehead, but he just completely ignored it.

It was half past seven in the morning. He only had half an hour to do breakfast for his siblings and take them to school.

He touched his forehead softly, and it hurt but not as much as it had had, the day before. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His cheek was a little red, for the punch Alec had received yesterday from his father.

"Dammit." He cursed.

He didn't want his siblings to see that.

Especially Max.

He put water on his cheek and after some minutes of just doing that, it was still red but it seemed as if he'd had a very hot shower. He was dressed in five minutes, and he went to the kitchen where he found his father making breakfast.

He frowned.

"Why are you still here? I thought you only came to shout, punch at me, and scold us." He snapped, angrily.

He was always so grumpy in the morning.

Robert turned and faced Alec. "No good morning? Okay, I'm gonna spell it out to you." Alec raised his eyebrow, waiting for his father to continue. "I'm gonna stay here for two or maybe three days." He ended.

"What?! Why?" Alec asked, wide-eyed.

"It's none of your business." The man simply answered.

Robert walked away from Alec and sat down on the sofa, looking at his phone.

"Yes, it is." Alec said, walking to the sofa, but staying a safe distance away from his father. "Every time you stay here for a while Izzy, Jace, Max, and I, can't have fun, or say anything. They hate you, as much as I do. You left us here and Mom got away from this city just to get away from you." Robert ignored him, still looking at his phone. "And now you come here with us? Why in the name of the Angel? You never do that! Of course I want to know the reason why!"

Alec ended breathing heavily, and his father finally turned his head, to see his only blue-eyed son.

"I will stay here as long as I want, and you're not gonna decide for me, if I stay or if I go." The man only said, turning his head again, and looked at his phone again, making Alec furious.

Alec was gonna answer, probably screaming, but then Jace and Isabelle appeared, through the door that led to their rooms, and interrupted him.

Isabelle seemed to be worried and she was looking at Alec. She probably already knew that Alec and Robert had been shouting to each other, a second ago.

Jace looked at his father, and then at Alec, and he saw the red cheek Alec had.

They didn't say anything, just took their breakfast and walked towards the living room's table.

Alec took his breakfast and Max's one.

He didn't know why Max was still in his bedroom; his little brother was usually the first one to get up.

He went to the table while his father was still on the sofa, looking at his phone.

They were eating in silence until Robert said, not even bothering to turn his head to see his children, "I gotta go."

And he left.

At the second Robert passed through the door and disappeared, Jace talked. "Why is he still here?" He looked at Alec, who was busy drinking his cup of coffee.

"He said he's gonna stay here two, perhaps three days." He answering after having swallowed down the milk.

Isabelle was looking at him astonished, because of what he had said.

"What? Why?" She asked, leaving the spoon on the table.

"I don't know. That was what we were discussing about before you came here." Alec answered, starting to eat his bacon, shrugging his shoulders.

They finished eating, and Alec was wondering where Max was and what he was doing, that was taking him so long.

"Did he hurt you? Yesterday I mean." Jace asked, worriedly.

Alec looked at him and Isabelle, now both in silence and nodded at the same time he said, "Yes, he did. He pushed me against the wall and punched me here." Said Alec touching his cheek softly. "Please, don't tell Max." He added, and they both shook their heads.

"I don't know why he still comes here. Well, actually yes. He only comes to punch me and punish us." The blue-eyed boy mumbled, destroying with his teeth the bacon in his mouth.

"Bastard..." Jace cursed.

Isabelle was looking at Alec, on his cheek, and she reached her hand out, touching her big brother's reddened cheek; it hurt a bit, but his sister's love helped.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked, clenching his jaw, wanting nothing more than killing their father.

Jace wasn't usually always like this, but when they were talking about their father, he changed and turned into a different Jace.

"Of course. I've been through worse things." Alec muttered, remembering how Gideon had left him unconscious, and his forehead started to hurt again. Now it was Isabelle, the one who was wondering, until she started talking.

"Actually... why'd he come here? When he arrived we were totally surprised, and the only thing we asked was, what are you doing here. He asked where were you. He was looking for you! He only looks for you when he has to scold you! What have you done Alec?"

Isabelle was always the smartest one, and Alec loved her for that, but he just wished his sister wouldn't find out, about what had happened with Gideon, and what had happened between him and Magnus.

Alec was still in the closet, with his siblings. He didn't really know why he still hadn't told them, because he knew they would never hate him, for he truly was, but he just didn't feel comfortable with the topic.

His father already knew, but to Alec's surprise, he had never told his siblings about it.

Alec didn't really know how his father had found out. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know it. And his mother.

Alec's mother had always known her son was gay. Before leaving them, she would always tell Alec that she had seen a cute boy staring at him, making Alec blush with her words.

Alec would always tell her she wasn't gay, but her mother always grinned and said, "Whatever you say, big guy..."

Alec missed her so damn much, but at the same time he kinda hated her a bit, for having left them to deal with their crazy father.

The blue-eyed boy shook his head, cutting himself off his thoughts, and looked at Jace and Isabelle.

Alec didn't know what to say to them.

He was about to talk, but he suddenly heard something coming from their bedrooms. Alec frowned and said, "Wait a minute."

And he left them, going to their bedrooms.

Isabelle and Jace still without knowing what was happening, looked at each other, and Jace tried to take some of Alec's bacon, but got stopped by Isabelle's hand, slapping his own away.

Alec walked towards the bedrooms and found that Isabelle, Jace's, and his bedroom had their doors open, but Max's was closed, and Alec could hear something.

Like someone's cry. He entered the room and found Max crying softly inside his bed covered with his blanket.

"What...?" He whispered, but his brother cut him off.

"Alec?" His voice sounded cracked.

Max was crying, something that he hadn't done since he was three or four.

Max put his head outside his blanket and Alec could see that Max had been crying for a long time, perhaps more than an hour.

"What is happening? Why are you crying?" Alec asked, walking to his brother's bed.

Max tried to stop crying and it worked a little, he looked at Alec's face and said, "It's just..." 

He was trying not to cry, but it only made worse.

"Is this... for me... or... Dad?" Alec asked, and then Max started to cry again. Alec gulped, because he already knew the answer, even if Max hadn't answered him.

Alec sat beside him. Like Magnus had done the day before.

Alec facepalmed himself internally.

Stop thinking about Magnus!

He shook his head, and looked at his youngest brother. Alec continued, "Did you hear or saw something?"

Alec wasn't sure what he had to do, if Max said yes.

"Yes..." Max answered, and Alec took a deep breath, about to say something, but Max continued talking, cutting Alec off, before he could even start talking.

"Yesterday I-I saw how you a-and Dad, shouted and the-then he pushed you-you against the wa-wall and punch-punched you." Max said, as some tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Alec took Max's hands; they were colder than Magnus'.

Stop thinking about Magnus! Alec scolded himself.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Alec mumbled, and he added, with a frown, "Where were you? I didn't see you."

Max had stopped crying some seconds ago, and now was looking at Alec's face.

"I was going to the toilet and I heard shouts and a-a big noise, and then I saw you against the wall a-and Dad shouting at you. Does he always do that to you?" Max half whispered that last part.

Alec remembered all the times his father had punched, shouted, or hurt him, and he pressed his lips together. Alec had always tried to keep Max and his siblings out of it; but looking into Max's eyes, he decides he was gonna tell Max the truth.

"Yes." He finally answered, muttering.

Max looked horrified at Alec's face and said, "And why haven't you-...?"

Alec cut him off .

"Reported him? Asked for help? I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm scared of what would happen if I did that or perhaps because he has a lot of contacts, who could..." Alec stopped himself, remembering it was Max who he was talking to. "I don't know. I'm so sorry you had to see that. I'm trying to make things better with him, but I think he doesn't want to."

"Well, I'm sorry that you had to find me crying. I wasn't expecting you to come here for me." Max apologized, and Alec frowned.

"Max, there's no need to apologize, and of course I had to come... I'm your big brother, and I'm always gonna be here for you..." Max smiled, and Alec patted his brother's shoulder softly, "Oh, I almost forget to said it. Dad is gonna stay here for two, perhaps three days." Alec added.

"What? Why?" Max asked, astonished.

"I don't know, he said that is none of my business," Alec explained, rolling his shoulders. "Well, maybe you should start dressing up because in ten minutes we're leaving." Alec said, and stood up, leaving Max's bedroom.

***

I was dressing up, and I couldn't stop thinking about Alec.

His kindness, his softness, all about him was amazing!

But I couldn't stop thinking about the message either. I was scared of what they would do to me, and of course, if they were gonna hurt me, they would make sure that nobody was around there to help me.

I felt pain every time I moved.

I had some wounds on my legs, arms, belly and chest. I think I had some on my back too.

I had breakfast and after that, I left my apartment. I arrived at school five minutes earlier so I waited in front of the door.

More students started to arrive, and I began to worry what was gonna happen if Gideon wanted to hurt me, now, there.

I didn't see him, so I supposed that he still hadn't arrived.

I breathed in relief.

I was waiting for Alec too, I had to admit it.

I wanted to see him again.

I waited until I had to start class.

Maths.

Alec and I had Maths together. Sciences, Geography and History too. I went to Maths classroom, still wondering where was Alec.

The lesson started and he still hadn't arrived. It took ten minutes, but Alec finally arrived, catching his breath, "Sorry... My car... it wasn't working..." he said between pants.

Mr. Verlac stared him and said, "Okay, Mr. Lightwood, it can't happen again. Take a seat." He said, right before turning his head again, and continuing the lesson.

Alec started to walk towards his table, while Mr. Verlac continued the lesson. Alec walked fast towards me and asked, "Can we talk later?"

I was very surprised but I nodded and said, "Of course."

"Mr. Lightwood, is that your table? Or do you wanna share your table, Mr. Bane, with him?" Mr. Verlac said, not even turning his head to see them, already recognizing who Alec was talking to, since Alec's seat was behind Magnus'.

Alec blushed, and I couldn't help but think that he was very cute.

"Sorry, I'm going now." The blue-eyed boy mumbled, still with that beautiful blush in his face.

Alec went to his table and sat down on his seat silently.

The lesson was boring as always, I couldn't stop thinking what Alec wanted to say to me. Actually, it was a really good chance to tell him about the message from Gideon I had received. We finished the lesson, and everybody started to leave the classroom, and go to their second class of the day. I had PE.

I didn't have it with Alec, so he went to his next lesson, while I went to PE. The rest of the morning went slow and boring.

Until lunch time.

I took my lunch and sat down in a table. Catarina wasn't here, I didn't know where she was. I didn't see her in all the day.

'She must be sick.' I thought.

Normally I had lunch with her, Will, Jem and Tessa, but they weren't here, so I was eating alone.

I was eating alone until Alec came in silence and sat beside me.

"Hello, again. Why are you alone?" He asked me.

"I always have lunch with Catarina, but I don't know where she is, so, yes I'm eating alone. If you want to go with your friends, go"

"Aline is with Helen, her... friend. And Isabelle and Jace are in the popular table. I could never be there."

"Why?" I asked him.

"I don't know. They never asked. I don't know..."

Suddenly I saw his red cheek and I thought that that wasn't Gideon's fault, because I hadn't seen it, the day before.

"What do you have on your cheek? It's very red..."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Yesterday, when I arrived home, I found my father there. Do you know who's my father no?"

"Of course, Robert Lightwood! The one who wants to rule the city!"

"I hope he doesn't do that, but that's right, he has a lot of contacts. So when I arrived I found him there, and is weird to find him in the apartment because he left us there, and disappeared. So, Izzy, Jace and Max, got out from there, and I tried too; but he stopped me from doing it. He said that Gideon told him what happened."

Alec stopped and looked at me.

"Oh." I said.

"He told me that what I did, helping you, I couldn't do that again, because you deserve what Gideon did to you. As I did."

I looked horrified at him.

"He said that to you? But... he's your father..."

"And? He hates me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Alec looked sad.

I was sure he knew the reason of the hate from his father towards him, but I didn't aske; if he wanted to talk about it he would do it.

"I think my father told Gideon, that he has to hurt you... again." He said.

I looked at him, he had a very worried face. He was worried for me! I almost smiled, but then I remembered what we were talking about.

"Actually, that was what I was going to tell you. Yesterday, when I arrived home I found a paper. There was a note."

I looked in my pocket, where I had the paper, and I gave it to him.

"We haven't end with you, it doesn't matter that someone is defending you. We will return." Alec read.

"Dammit. I'm gonna kill him. Him and my father. I'm sure my father told Gideon to do that."

Alec was wondering.

I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Well, what I was saying, is that I tried to escape, and he pushed me against the wall, and punched me here." Alec touched his cheek, the red one.

I was horrified.

"And is this the first time he does it to you?"

Alec didn't answer.

He looked at his lunch. He still hadn't touched it yet.

"No, right?" I asked softly.

"No..." He muttered.

"How many times has he done that to you?"

I was angry with Robert, Alec was the sweetest person in the world, he didn't deserve that.

"I don't know... a lot of times. Every time he comes home, we start shouting to each other and we always end like this. Well, I end like this."

"Why don't you... report him?"

"Because... he's my father. I can still remember when I was little and he brought me to the park and played with me and Isabelle and Jace. And when he does that, pushing me against the wall, I think about it, report him, but then I think about what I said, and... I can't..."

Alec looked very sad, and I saw his blue eyes full with sadness.

"I wish I could know what you mean, but I hate my parents for the things they did to me. So I can't understand what it's to... Can't hate your parents."

Alec looked at me a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

We stayed in silence for almost five minutes, watching our food get cold, until I talked.

"Why did you tell me that? I mean, I'm not complaining but, you barely know me... and... I don't know you either..."

He looked at me.

"I don't know it either. I trust you."

***

Alec didn't know what to say to Magnus, so he started looking at his meal, again.

"Would you like to go out with me? Tonight?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus, and he felt his cheeks burning, and he knew he was blushing like an idiot.

"Like... a date?"

"Yeah." Magnus was looking at Alec now.

Golden-green eyes, looking at ocean blue eyes.

"I would love that." Alec answered, with his cheeks blushing.

"Where do we have to meet? At my apartment?" Magnus asked.

"For me, okay. Seven o'clock?"

"Yeah, sounds fun." Said Magnus, with a smile.

Alec looked so happy, as did Magnus.

They finished their lunch, after giving their numbers to each other, when the next class was about to start. The rest of the afternoon, it went so boring, Alec couldn't stop thinking, that he had met Magnus yesterday and tonight he had a date with him.

He didn't see Magnus in the rest of the afternoon. When the last class finished he put his things in his bag, left school. Alec was at the parking stairs, looking at his phone, when he heard a big noise and suddenly something pulled him down, and he fell down seven or eight stairs.

"What the...?"

He was rising from the stairs, catching his breath, and his forehead started to hurt again, as his chest did now. When he had fallen downstairs, his chest had been the first thing to touch the floor, and this was the reason why Alec was catching his breath. His breathing was so bad.

When he was standing up again, he tried to see if there was someone else there, but he didn't see anyone.

He took his car, drove it to his apartment, that was still with anybody home, and walked towards his room, when he found a paper in the living room's table.

He took the paper, and there was a message,

"You're not safe, maybe you are as brave as you think you can defend the others without getting hurt, but you will pay for that."

Alec was stressing out so the first thing he did when he sat down on his bed, was text Magnus.

Alec: Do you know what just happened? Somebody pushed me downstairs in the parking stairs, and I fell down. When I rose up there was anyone there. And now, that I'm at home, I found a note, written on a paper, saying: "You're not safe, maybe you are as brave as you think you can defend the others without getting hurt, but you will pay for that." What do you think?

Alec sent that to Magnus, that immediately saw it and answered.

Magnus: We have to do something, Alexander.

Alec looked at Magnus' answer and smiled. He didn't like when his parents called him Alexander when he was younger. Now he liked it when Magnus said his full name, but he didn't know why.

Alec: I know... but... report them? We can't prove it. And I don't know... report someone for doing this, is a little stupid.

Alec was feeling he wanted to talk to Magnus, but looking at him, not by the phone, Alec wanted to see Magnus' golden-green beautiful eyes.

Alec loved them.

Magnus: Okay, but if this gets worse we will go and report it. Okay?

Magnus was waiting for his answer,

Alec: Okay :)

Alec turned off the phone and looked what he had in his wardrobe, for the date. The best thing he had was a white suit he used for a funeral last year, and black jeans. It was half past six.

Alec came out from his room, and he hit Isabelle.

"Ouch!" She said.

"Sorry, what are you doing here? I thought you had to train."

Isabelle looked at him and said,

"I thought it too. But they're doing something important in the gym, a group of basketball, and we couldn't train outside the gym. Where are you going? You look so handsome..." Said Isabelle.

"I... I have a date."

Isabelle looked so happy and surprised.

"Really? With who?"

Alec didn't know what to tell her.

"I'll tell you later. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye! And you better tell me who is when you return! I'll wait awake!" She shouted.

Alec smirked.

Alec was outside his apartment and was entering the car, when he remembered that his father was gonna notice that Alec wasn't there. Alec didn't care, and he drove the car to Magnus's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sksk I'll probably post 2 chapters at the same time xD im bored snif. Maybe I end up posting the entire story xD


	3. 3.

I was waiting for Alec to come, and I was about to explode. I had a date with him! We had met yesterday! Why did I ask him? I was so nervous. What if Alec didn't like me at all? I was so close to return to my apartment and lock me inside, until I saw Alec's car.

He parked the car, and got outside of it. He looked so handsome; well, more than usually.

"Hi!" Said Alec.

"Hello, Alexander."

He smiled a little more and said that we should go, blushing a little bit. I loved when he blushed!

We started talking about random things like, our favourite subject, the most embarrassing thing we had ever done, our favourite color and why, or the teacher we had in each class. Alec had conversation for almost everything, and he never stopped smiling while we talked.

We were talking, and Alec said,

"There's some hot dog bar, over there, what if we go get a seat, and a frankfurt?"

"Okay."

We went to the bar, took two hot dogs, and we sat down in a bench. We continued talking,

"So... and your father? Did he do something more?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I did tell you before." He muttered, and I remembered it.

"Oh, yes! That message. Do you really think that was from your father? It could be from Gideon."

Alec looked at me, with his beautiful blue eyes, and said,

"Because, as far as I know, Gideon doesn't have the keys from my apartment. But my father perhaps gave them to him. I don't know..."

Suddenly Alec seemed so sad, and he looking at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as soft as I could.

"You can talk to me if you want. Well, and if you don't want to, too."

"I know" he said and smiled to me.

I was gonna fall into his smile, but Alec started to talk,

"It's just... this morning my father was still in the apartment, and he never does that. He only comes to deny us or... hurt... or punish us; well, he only hurts me. But he's gonna stay for two or three days." Alec took a deep breath. "I woke up, I went to the kitchen, and I saw he was still there, making breakfast. We started shouting to each other, just as yesterday, but Isabelle and Jace appeared, and we stopped at the moment. They were... I don't know... serious, or worried, or angry with me or... I don't know..." Alec started to stare again the ground.

I saw Alec's eyes getting a bit teary. He dried them, with the back of his hand.

"Because when my father's at home, we can't laugh, talk, or do anything. And I'm trying to make things better with him but..." I saw Alec's tears fall down to the floor, and I put my hand on his back.

"Today, I... I went to my little brother's, Max's room, and... I found him crying. I didn't know why, until I asked him if that was for me or Dad. He said to me that he saw like my father pushed me against the wall, shouted and punched me. I'm trying to hide this, all about my father, from Max, even from Jace and Izzy, sometimes... but... I can't. I think I hate my father, but at the same time I can't report him." He looked at me, his face covered with a few tears.

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't know how this worried me. I didn't want to talk about it with my friends. I didn't talked about it with Aline. And now that I did it I don't know why I reacted like that. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cry..."

I looked at him and I said,

"It's okay, darling."

'Dammit.' was the first thing I thought after I had said that to him.

He smiled, but he still had tears on his face. I raised my hand and I dried his tears. He took my hand and came closer to me.

All inside me was dancing, shouting and screaming, and everything was exploding. Alec's mouth reached mine, and he kissed me. Our mouths fit, and Alec put his hand on my neck. The other one was holding mine. I tasted him, he was warm. He broke the kiss softly and looked at me, I smiled, and now nothing would've stopped me. I kissed him, but this was better than before because we both knew what we were doing. I put a hand on his cheek, and we continued kissing, on a bench from the park, for a long time.

***

Magnus and Alec stayed at the park for almost two hours. They kissed, talked, but not too much, and at nine o'clock, Magnus said,

"What if we go to my apartment? I think we're gonna get cold, if we stay here..."

"Okay" Said Alec. He was blushing a bit, but smiling too.

They both stood up, and Alec took Magnus's hand. Alec was very happy, and felt more happier than any other day he could remember in a very long time. They forget about their hot dogs' existence, still entire both.

Magnus and Alec went to Magnus's apartment, sometimes talking, sometimes in silence. They arrived and went inside. It was very warm inside Magnus's place, Alec thought. He didn't remember the apartment, when he'd been awake from his unconsciousness; he had more important things to think about that day.

Magnus walked towards the kitchen and took a beer,

"You want one?" He asked.

"Yes." Alec didn't drink a lot, but he wouldn't say no, to Magnus.

Magnus took another one and opened his fridge.

"We should eat something... what do you want?" Alec wanted a lot of things right now, but the only thing he said was,

"I don't care." Magnus closed the fridge, opened a cupboard and took some potato chips.

"Come. We can watch a movie."

Alec went with him, Magnus was sitting on a sofa. He sat beside him. They were touching each other.

It was a small, but comfortable, living room; a sofa, an armchair, a TV, and a small table between the TV and the sofa. Alec lefted his beer there and took the chips. He opened one and lefted it on the table.

The film started, but none of them was paying attention on it. They were both remembering what had happened just a few minutes ago. They finished eating and Alec said,

"I'm gonna trash them."

"I'll help you." Said Magnus fast. "You don't even know where it is." He explained.

"Okay." Mumbled Alec.

The movie continued, but they didn't care. They arrived at the kitchen and, they faced each other when Magnus said,

"It's over there."

He pointed where it was, and Alec thought, 'I don't care where it is, I care where you are.' Alec loved kissing Magnus, he wanted to do it again.

When they finished putting the chip's purses in trash, they went to the sofa, and when they both sat down on it, Alec leant over Magnus, put his hand on Magnus' cheek and the other on Magnus' shirt pulling him closer, and kissed him.

Magnus seemed to need it just, as Alec did.

Magnus rose up a little and then leant over Alec. Magnus' hand was in Alec's hair, and the other keeping him from falling over Alec. Alec kissed Magnus again, after breathing a little, and put his hand on Magnus' waist, while the other was on his neck.

The movie continued, and ended.

Magnus broke the kiss and looked at Alec, under him, saying,

"Alexander, we should stop..."

"I don't want to..."

Alec looked at him. He had one hand on Magnus' shirt, trying to pull Magnus closer, and the other still on his neck.

"Me either", said Magnus, letting him fall over Alec, and kissing him again.

***

I woke up in my bed with Alec beside me. The first thing I thought was, what was he doing here. Then I remembered what we did yesterday and I looked at what hour was.

It was ten in the morning.

Lucky for us, it was Saturday, today.

I stared at Alec; he was still sleeping. I liked watching him asleep. We were still in the same clothes as yesterday, so I changed my clothes while Alec was sleeping. He was still in his beautiful white suit, and black jeans. I got up in silence, I didn't want to wake him up. I went to the living room where the TV was still on, with the movie, that I saw that it wasn't a movie. It was a TV show, called Shadowhunters; the episodes had been starting and ending in the course of the night.

I turned off the TV while an episode called Malec was starting. I made breakfast, and suddenly Alec appeared.

"Good morning..." he said, while rubbing his eyes, sleepy. How can somebody look this cute by only rubbing his eyes?

"Morning. Breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll have breakfast here, but then I'll leave, not because I want to..." he smiled at me.

"Yeah, perhaps your siblings are worried."

"Only Isabelle knew that I was going on a date. But I'm sure she told Jace, Max and... Maybe my father knows it too. Isabelle didn't know with who I was going. She knows I'm gay, but I don't think Max and Jace do..."

"Well, and if your father knows that, what are you gonna do?" I asked worried for him.

"I'm not gonna tell him. He would hurt you. My father knows I'm gay. He hates me for being that..." Alec looked down to the floor, sad.

"Don't worry, Alexander. You can do whatever you want."

Alec was serious now,

"If you and me, we're gonna have something, I'm gonna hide it from my family, at least from my father. I don't want him to hurt you, again."

I was a little bit shocked for what he had just said, and I wanted to jump over him, and crash my lips on his, but I only answered,

"Okay."

In that moment Catarina entered the room and almost killed me and Alec, scaring us,

"We didn't hear you!" I said to her.

She ignored me, and looked at Alec,

"Hi! How's your head? I didn't know you were coming here, today."

'It wasn't in the plan.' I thought.

"I'm good, thanks!" Alec answered friendly, with a small smile.

"I should be going, maybe you're right and my siblings are seriously worried for me." Alec said looking at me.

I didn't want him to leave, but he had to. We both went towards the gateway, and Alec said,

"I wish I could stay, Magnus..."

"I know, Alexander, you can text me if you want to, okay? Do you want a jacket? It's cold outside and you didn't bring one, yesterday." I took his hand.

"It doesn't matter the jacket, don't worry. And about texting you, I'll probably do it. Because I could get some information about the messages, and because I want to."

"Okay." I said smiling,

"And about the jacket, yes it matters. Take this one." I gave him a jacket.

He smiled, gave me a quick peck on my lips, and got out from the apartment putting on my jacket. At the moment I closed the door I had Catarina, behind me, asking,

"Okay, what's going on? Did I just hear, 'You didn't bring one, yesterday?' And did I just see what I saw?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her as innocent as I could, trying not to smile.

"I don't know! One day Alec is here hurt, and the next day, he kisses you, and he looks like he slept here. Wait... did he spend the night here?" Catarina was unbelieving it.

"Yes? Oh my God, Magnus! You should have told me! What happened? I want to know it, everything!"

I loved see Catarina that happy.

"Well, I asked yesterday if he wanted to go on a date with me, and he said yes." Catarina was looking at me, like if I was crazy.

"You gotta be kidding me. You met two days ago! Continue!"

"So he went to the park and we bought frankfurts, and then we sat down on a bench and talked... and then we went here because we were very tired. It wasn't in the plan that he would spend the night here."

"Magnus, there are two beers on the table, the sofa's blanket is on the floor and the sofa is not on its place. If you played some kind of weird game moving sofas I don't care, but Magnus, I know that something happened."

I looked at her, and I sighed. After a few seconds of silence, I finally started talking,

"Okay! We kissed in the park, in the sofa and... I don't really know how we ended up on my bed. It didn't happen anything else... as long as I know."

Catarina wasn't surprised. Maybe she supposed that, and the only thing she wanted was to confirm it. She looked at the floor and then at me, and asked,

"So, he kissed you or you kissed him?"

"Seriously?"

"A little bit."

"This doesn't matter!"

She scoffed and I started to tell Catarina what happened yesterday, with Alec.

***

Alec was almost flying while he was walking towards his apartment. He knew that his father was gonna kill him, and maybe his siblings too.

He arrived and entered inside his apartment. He found Jace sitting on the sofa watching TV. When Jace heard the door opening immediately looked at it, and saw Alec entering the apartment.

"Alec!" Jace didn't shout it, and that scared a little Alec.

"Dad is here, he wants to kill you. And... what are you wearing?"

Jace had seen Magnus's jacket Alec was wearing, that looked a little weird on Alec. Alec didn't want Jace to know where he had taken it from.

"Doesn't matter. Why does he want to kill me?"

But Alec did know the answer.

"Because you didn't come here to sleep, that is what he says. But I don't know why is this a problem, I mean Izzy sometimes sleeps at Simon's and I've done the same with Clary and a lot of other girls. I don't know why he's that angry, you just slept at a friend's house no?"

Alec thought about what Magnus and him had done yesterday and said,

"Yes, of course. Where's Dad?"

"He's in the toilet, Max and Izzy are in their rooms"

"Okay, thanks"

Jace turned off the TV and went to his room saying that he was gonna call Clary. Alec started to go to his room. Dad was still in the toilet, and when Alec passed in front of the toilet he didn't hear anything. He entered his room, closed the door and when he turned he saw Robert staring at him, in front of him.

"Where were you? Again. And where did you get this jacket?"

'You gotta be kidding me.' Was Alec's first thought, after seeing his father.

"I said, where were you?" He repeated when Alec didn't answer.

"I slept at a friend's house. And he gave me the jacket." Alec said.

Robert chuckled.

"Really? Because somebody told me that you spent the night at... Magnus' apartment."

"And? I said I slept at a friend's house. We're friends. I can't spent the night with him?"

"You can't. Because you're not friends"

"What...?" Alec knew perfectly what was gonna come, but he didn't say nothing.

"You're more than friends, and you know what I mean."

Alec knew that Robert probably knew what had happened yesterday.

"Alexander, you know what I'm talking about." He said after a minute of silence.

"I'm waiting, and don't call me like that." Alec finally said.

"I'll call you whatever I want. And about what we were talking about, you kissed him Alexander! You!"

"And?" Alec knew he was getting himself in problems, but he was just as angry as his father was.

"Do we have to repeat the same conversation we had two days ago? He is a boy, Alec! You can't kiss him!"

"I'll kiss whoever I'll want, and you're not gonna decide who he is or what I do with him."

Robert looked at Alec with the angry face he knew so good.

"Of course I will Alec, of course I will."

Alec looked at Robert. He had an angry face.

"How do you know it?" Asked Alec.

"How do I know what?" Robert had his face expressionless.

Alec was sure his father had sent somebody to follow him, and spy him. Alec thought about who that person could be, and the first person that appeared in his mind, Alec knew that was the one Robert had sent.

"You told Gideon he has to follow me, that's why he saw what we did in the park... and the one who pushed me in the stairs... was Gideon, no?"

Alec was getting angry, his father wanted to hurt him, just for being gay. But now, it wasn't because of him, it was because he did something his father hated, and now Alec had proven it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Robert.

"Of course you know! He could've kill me! And you just... do this because I'm gay, no? So, I can't be?"

"Oh! You get it!" Robert exclaimed.

Alec was unbelieving what his father had just said.

"You want me to pretend to be something that I'm not? I know you hated me for being that, but I would be whatever I'll want, and you're not gonna decide it for me."

"Then, they'll gonna be consequences." Robert said to Alec.

Alec's father passed him and went to his room. The other rooms had their doors closed. Alec layed down on his bed. He took his phone and texted Magnus.

***

I received Alec's message, while Catarina was talking to me. She stopped talking and turned on the TV and started watching the TV show I had put yesterday but I didn't pay attention on it. I was too busy thinking of Alec. The only thing I knew from that TV show was that was called, Shadowhunters, and I turned off the TV when it was on episode 12 from season 1, I think.

Catarina started to watch it, and I looked at my phone. Alec had texted me.

Alec: My father didn't kill me, but he insinuated that he had sent Gideon to spy me. Now I think that the one who pushed me downstairs, was Gideon.

I started to wonder of Gideon spying Alec. I texted back.

Magnus: Does this mean that...?

Alec answered fast.

Alec: He saw us in the park, and told that to my father. Gideon knew too that I spent the night at your place.

I started to feel a little worried.

Magnus: Dammit. What do you want to do?

Alec: At the moment nothing. If things get worse, we'll do something, okay? I'm not gonna stop being with you just because he doesn't like I'm gay.

Did Alec just say that to me?!

I couldn't describe my emotions at that moment, Alec continued texting.

Alec: Do you know what he said to me? He said that I had to... stop... being gay.

I exclaimed low, but Catarina heard me, paused the TV show and came closer, enough to see the conversation.

Magnus: What?!

Alec: I know. My father is always like this. At least he didn't hurt me or something like this. It's only matter of time he does this. He always does it...

I felt terrible for him, and I heard Catarina saying,

"What?! Is that Alec?"

"Yes."

Alec texted again, saying,

Alec: I have to go. Talk to you later ;)

"Magnus, why is Alec talking about someone hurting him, always?" Asked Catarina, fastly.

I texted a,

Magnus: Goodbye Alexander.

And I turned to face Catarina.

"His father is Robert Lightwood."

"Oh, God..."

Saying that Robert Lightwood was Alec's father explained almost everything.

"And why Robert hurts him?" she asked.

"Because he's gay. And Robert hates that"

"Poor Alec..."

"Yeah. He said, before leaving, that if we're going to have something, that he was gonna hide it from his family, at least from his father, because he didn't want Robert or Gideon to hurt me again."

"Ooh, how sweet Magnus! He likes you a lot!"

I smiled at her.

"I hope so."


	4. 4.

Alec woke up; it was Sunday, seven in the morning. He knew that, now he had gotten up, he wasn't going to sleep again.

His back hurt.

His father and him, had shouted to each other again, about Magnus, Gideon, him and a lot more, his father hated from him. Alec had shouted to him, that he was the worst thing that could ever happened to him. And immediately he had regretted saying that. Robert had pushed him, and Alec has fallen down over the table, and hurt his back.

He didn't cry nor complain. He just got up and went to his bedroom, where he cried low so his father wouldn't hear him, complained a lot, and put ice in his back, that was hurting a lot.

Alec went to the toilet and looked his back. He had a deep wound, where the table had hit him. He was worried his father or his siblings could see that, because it was his father the one who did it.

He thought he had to return Magnus' jacket to him.

He took it and went to the kitchen. He didn't find his father there. He went to Robert's bedroom and didn't find him there, either. He went to the living room, and he wasn't there too. It was like his father has suddenly disappeared; Alec didn't care at all.

He went to the living room and, on the table he found a paper like Gideon's one, and Alec thought that this was another from Gideon, but this one said, 'I'm leaving. I'll return.' This was a message from Robert.

Alec read it and went running to Jace's room.

"Dad left! He isn't here anymore, at least not for a long time!"

"What...? Alec what are you doing? It's... seven in the morning, let me sleep." Jace's voice sounded tired, and Alec regretted what he did.

"Sorry, Jace. Sleep great."

Alec was very happy.

He took his phone and texted Magnus.

Alec: You know what?! My father left us! I think for a long time maybe.

Magnus' answer came after shortly.

Magnus: Is that a good or a bad new?

Alec looked at his phone surprised.

Alec: It's a good new! He hates us, especially me, so it's a good thing. Why did you think it was a bad new?

Alec asked.

Magnus: Because, you looked so sad when you said that your father had left you, and now you are happy to see him leaving. He's your father at the end.

Alec wondered what Magnus had just said.

Alec: Yeah, but he left us, when we were younger, five years younger, now we learned to survive without our parents, because we saw them how they really were.

Alec felt weird, and didn't know the reason why.

Magnus: Okay, so I'm glad your father left. :)

Magnus answered. Alec smiled and said,

Alec: I have to return to you your jacket. Can I come now?

Magnus' answer said,

Magnus: Of course you can.

***

I read that message and I almost jumped from the sofa.

"What?"

Catarina was watching again that TV show. I think she had almost finished it. She was watching episode 10 from season 3 I think. She had shouted and cried of emotion while she had been watching it. I wasn't paying attention on it, but I think I saw some kind of training scene. I don't know why she loves so much that show. Maybe I should watch it.

Catarina said that and looked at me.

"Alec is coming right now, he wants to return my jacket."

Catarina looked at me, she was very surprised,

"Really? Okay, so... I should leave before Alec gets here."

"If you want to... You can stay if you want."

I didn't want her to stay, I only wanted to be with Alec, alone. I didn't say that but she knew.

"I'm not gonna interrupt your meeting, bye."

She left, and I was still looking at my phone, with Alec's messages.

'Ten minutes and Alec is here.'  
I thought.

I had the house a little bit, like a mess. I started to tyde up everything, and Alec arrived when only my bedroom was messy. 'It doesn't matter,' I thought, 'Theoretically he won't enter this room.'

I opened the door and Alec was there with my jacket.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi, Alexander."

He came inside,

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, or something like this, if you were doing something important, but I felt terrible keeping the jacket, I needed to return it to you."

"You don't need to apologize. I wasn't doing nothing important, only tyding up, a little. And you could keep the jacket if you wanted to, and give it to me tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. I just... wanted to see you again."

Alec looked a little ashamed for saying that.

"If you wanted that, you only had to say it. Did you come for the jacket or for me?"

"Both?" Alec said, smiling

"Well, more for you than the jacket."

Alec gave me the jacket, and I turned to put the jacket back where it was, before I gave it to Alec, yesterday.

"Come inside."

I went to the living room and I sat down on the armchair. I watched how Alec walked towards the sofa. He walked weird, like if something was keeping him from moving the arms normal, when he walked. Something that maybe hurt him, when he walked.

"Are you okay?" I said while Alec sat down on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" He asked confusingly.

"You walk weird, is something hurting you?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine."

I was sure he was lying. I didn't know why, but I didn't ask again.

"So, your father left. Do you know why?"

"No... I think maybe he is tired of us, again, and he's going with someone to spend the night. He always does that."

"Did something happen yesterday, with your father?"

"No..." Alec lied again.

I wasn't sure how I knew that, or why he was lying to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I was worried for him.

"Yes... it's just... No, I'm not. I don't know why I should hide it from you. Yesterday, we discussed again, about a lot of things, me, Gideon, you, and a lot of things my father hated from me. I got angrier than any other discussion with him, and I... I shouted to him, that... he was the worst thing that had ever happened to me."

"Oh, Alexander. And what did he do?"

"He... he pushed me and I fell on the table. The table hit me on the back. And... this morning I was dressing up, and I saw my back. I've got a very deep wound."

"What?! Is it still hurting?"

Alec looked at me and said,

"Look at it."

I was about to say something, but he rose up from the sofa took off his shirt, and turned. I saw his back, and under his shoulder blade, he had a very deep wound, longer than my hand.

"It still hurts. I think that, that's the reason why my father left."

"I'm gonna take some ice. You really think that he left you because of that? Is he capable of that?" I said, while I was going to the kitchen, looking for ice.

Alec was still shirtless trying to touch his wound.

"Stop. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Okay. And for the question, yes. He's totally capable of that. That and more."

I found the ice and I went with him.

"You have to lay down on the sofa. I'll put the ice on the wound. Try not to move, okay? It's gonna hurt."

"Okay."

Alec lay down on the sofa and I put the ice on his wound. Alec groaned.

"Why does it hurt a lot?"

"I don't know it either, maybe Catarina knows. She knows everything about this things. I'm gonna call her later, and she can come here."

Alec groaned low, but now I didn't know if it was for the ice and the wound, or if it was for what I said from Catarina. Perhaps he wanted to be alone with me. I smiled.

"So, we will keep the ice on the wound, because I think is still an open one, that's why it still hurts. I still can't believe your father did this. You know that this is gonna turn into a scar, no?" I said.

"Yes... Actually, it was the table the one who did this. And I deserve it. I said something to him, that... I don't know why I said that to him. He's my father. But... I don't know. He hates me. I hate him. He can't be my father. But he has to."

"Doesn't matter. The only thing I know is that you didn't deserve this"

Alec smiled at me, and at this moment somebody knocked the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" He asked.

"No... Maybe is Catarina, I don't know. She has the keys, so I don't know why she needs to knock the door."

I left Alec on the sofa and I went to the door. I opened it and there was nobody. I looked right and left, maybe somebody was hiding there. I looked on the floor, and I found another paper. Like the one I found the other day. I took it and I entered inside my apartment again.

"Who was it?" Alec said from the sofa.

I went to the living room, with him; with the paper in my hands. Alec saw it.

"Dammit."

I looked at him, shirtless with the ice on his back, over the wound.

"It says: 'This afternoon, 6 o'clock, at the school's parking. If you don't come we'll come for you.' I think they want to hurt us, Alexander; again."

"Yeah. In the message it doesn't say that is only for you, or me, maybe is for both of us, no? We can't go. Gideon is following me, my father insinuated it, he's spying me. So, this is a trap. I have to leave, I have to go home."

"Why? If you leave Gideon will know, and he would hurt you. He's following you. You'll stay here."

Alec looked at me.

"I know, but if I stay here, Gideon will know it too, and he would hurt you."

"Only if he had the apartment keys. You'll stay here, unless you want to get hurt. And you're right, about the message. It's a trap. We're not gonna go."

***

Alec stayed almost all the morning, laying down on the sofa, with the ice on the wound. Sometimes Alec complained or groaned about it, while Magnus was watching something, that Alec thought, it was the film, or whatever it was, that Magnus and him, tried to watch the other day, but they ended kissing, and they forgot about it. Alec didn't know if Magnus was really paying attention on the TV show.

"Why do you live here? I mean, why don't you live with your parents?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked at his hands. It seemed like he didn't know what to do or say. Alec saw how Magnus' eyes had turned dark, but now Magnus has turned his head and Alec couldn't see his face.

"I was 9... when my mother... killed herself, because of my father. My father was an alcoholic, and he was always, shouting, denying or hurting her. So my mother killed herself."

Alec looked at Magnus wanting to say something, but he couldn't.

"And then, when my father found out what happened, he blamed me, for her suicide. He said it was all my fault."

Magnus was crying, and tears falled down from his eyes.

"He kept saying to everyone that my mother's suicide was all my fault, that I was a monster. I think he really thought I killed her."

"What...?" Alec said unbelieving him.

"He shouted at me, denied me, punished me and a lot more things."

Magnus was looking at his hands; Alec didn't know what to do. He remembered Friday, when Magnus told him that he hated his parents. Now he knew the reason.

"One day I was waiting for him to come home, but he didn't come. I'm still waiting for him. He never return. I don't even know if he's alive or dead."

Magnus was trying to stop crying, but it looked like he couldn't stop. Alec stood up from the sofa, still shirtless, and came with Magnus. Magnus looked at him and Alec could see his beautiful golden-green eyes, all with tears. Alec hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I think your family situation is worse than mine."

Magnus put his arms around Alec's back, and his head on Alec's shoulder.

"It's okay. Actually, I don't think so. Since my father left me, I enjoyed the freedom. Your father is still monitoring you, and you can't be yourself."

"It doesn't matter. We're both destroyed because of our parents." said Alec.

"True..."

Magnus and Alec, kept like that for the next minutes, Magnus cried a little and Alec consoled him. When Alec got a little away from Magnus, they faced each other.

"If I'm gonna stay here all day, I'll help you, with whatever you need me for, okay?" said Alec looking at him.

"Okay..."

Magnus looked better than before, perhaps, because he had stopped crying. It was 10 in the morning.

"Before you came here I was tyding up a little, the only thing that was missing to tyde up, was my room."

"Okay, so... I can make lunch, or help you. I don't care." Alec prefered helping Magnus, but he didn't say that.

"You can help me with the room if you want, and then we can make lunch together. Okay?"

"Okay "

Alec took his shirt and put it on. His wound had gotten a little better but when he walked it still hurt a little. They went to Magnus's bedroom. Magnus looked ashamed. His bedroom was a mess.

"Don't worry. Mine is worse." said Alec.

Magnus had shoes, shirts, pencils, his school bag open and with notebooks around it, and some books over his bed and on the floor. He had his blanket on the floor, too. On his night table he had a coffee mug, empty.

"I didn't know it was like this, my room." Mumbled Magnus.

"It doesn't matter. Let's start."

Magnus went to his school bag, took his books, and put them inside it. Alec went to his night table and took the mug. He went to the kitchen and put the mug in the dishwasher. When he returned to Magnus's bedroom, he found him taking pencils from the floor and some notebooks too.

"I put the mug inside the dishwasher."

"Okay."

Alec took Magnus' shoes and asked,

"Where do I put this?"

Magnus looked at Alec and said,

"Over there." He pointed out beside the bedroom's door and Alec left there the shoes.

When he turned he found Magnus looking at him.

"Can you help me with the blanket?"

"Yeah, of course."

Magnus took one tip and Alec the other one. They put the blanket over the bed.

"Okay, the bedroom is finished. Now, I think we could wait, until eleven and a half to make lunch, no?" Magnus said.

"Yes."

Alec and Magnus went to the living room. Magnus saw Alec walking weird again.

"Are you okay? You're walking like before."

Alec looked at him.

"I think it's gonna take some time to get the wound better. Well, only if gets better..." He said, with sad voice.

"Of course it will get better" said Magnus softly.

Alec smiled and Magnus kissed him. Alec put his hand on Magnus' waist, and Alec's tongue tasted Magnus. Magnus put his right hand on Alec's cheek, and the other on his back. Alec groaned a little, and Magnus realized that he had touched his wound. Magnus broke the kiss softly and said,

"Sorry, I... I didn't remember where was your wound."

"It's okay, Magnus. What if we try to watch a film or that TV show?"

"Try?"

"Well, you know how we ended the last time we watched something together."

"Oh, okay." Magnus smiled.

Alec loved that smile and almost kissed him again, just to make that smile his. They took each other's hand, went to the living room, and both sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, I have to tell Jace or Izzy that I'm not gonna be with them, in all the day."

Alec felt a little bad for letting them alone, but Magnus was right. Gideon could hurt him while he was going home.

"I didn't even say that I was leaving. They might be worried."

"True."

Alec took his phone and texted Isabelle that he wasn't going to be at home in all day. She saw the message and said

Isabelle: Ok.

Alec was a little surprised, that Isabelle didn't even ask where was he. Alec looked Magnus

"I texted Izzy, she didn't even ask where I am. It's weird."

"I think that if she wants to know it, she will ask. Are you sure you're okay?" Alec looked a little bit worried.

He was wondering about Isabelle's answer. It was weird. Maybe she was busy, or something like this.

"It's just, I never let them alone at home. I've always been there, for them. I feel a little weird..."

"It's okay, Alexander. They can handle it. And you can call them if you want to. Or they can call you."

They stayed on the sofa, forgetting about the TV show again.

***

We were sitting in the sofa, both holding each other's hand. I was so happy Alec was gonna be all day with me. I was a little bit worried about Gideon. And as if Alec had readed my mind, he asked.

"And at six o'clock we're gonna stay here?" he looked at me.

"Of course. As we said before, we're not gonna go. It's a trap."

"Yeah, I know. But... what if Gideon comes here, and... for a reason that we still don't know, enters here?" I looked at him.

Alec had his precious blue eyes worried.

"He needs my permission to enter here. This is my apartment and nobody enters without permission."

Alec scoffed a little.

"And me? I mean, the day you and Catarina brought me here" Alec asked.

"You had more than my permission, to come here."

"I had Catarina's too?" He joked.

But Alec knew what I was talking about. He came closer and kissed me, shortly.

"We should go prepare lunch, no?"

"I'm not hungry..." I said.

I wanted to kiss him again.

"Me either, but if we make lunch now, and we don't lunch, at least we'll have dinner."

Alec looked so adorable.

"Okay. But something easy and fast, okay?"

"Okay." He agreed.

We stood up from the sofa, and we went to the kitchen.

"Let's make pasta. Do you have?"

"I think so..."

Twenty minutes later we had ended with the pasta and we had put it in a bowl, inside the fridge.

"Okay, I'm not hungry." said Alec after putting the pasta inside the fridge.

"Me neither." I answered.

"Then it will be for dinner." He said with a smile.

We sat down again on the sofa, and Alec started falling asleep. He fell asleep in five minutes, with his head on my shoulder, like the other day. I started to fall asleep too, so I took a pillow, and put it under my head, I fell asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for today xD I know this story is shit, buuuuut who cares xD I should do hw...


	5. 5.

Alec and Magnus slept for almost two hours. They kept falling down, on the sofa. Magnus was almost laying down, and Alec was with his head over Magnus' lap.

When Alec woke up, he found himself, with his head over Magnus' lap, and rose up his head, a little. He found Magnus sleeping.

He is very cute, was Alec's first thought.

It was almost two o'clock. He sat down on the sofa, while Magnus was still sleeping. Alec took his phone, and search for Izzy's or Jace's messages. He didn't have any. Alec was worried about that.

He put his head over Magnus's lap again, and picked the remote. He turned off the TV, that had been on, since he had come. Alec wasn't hungry, yet they didn't have lunch.

He was falling asleep again, when suddenly Magnus woke up, sitting up fast; he looked scared. Alec sat up a little too, from Magnus' lap, again.

"What...? Magnus?"

Magnus saw him, and Alec was still half asleep. Alec was looking at him confusingly, and Magnus hugged Alec.

"Magnus, what is happening?"

"I... I had a dream, well... a nightmare. Gideon took and hurt you, while I was looking at it but I couldn't do anything to help you."

Magnus was breathing heavily. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus.

"Don't worry, if this had happened you would have noticed it."

"I don't think so..." Said Magnus smiling. "We were sleeping, like rocks, he could've taken and hurt you and I could've stayed here sleeping, without noticing it."

"Yeah, that's true." He said Alec, with a small scoff.

They got a little away from each other. Magnus sat down on the sofa, still breathing a little heavily, and Alec laying down, with his head on Magnus' lap. Magnus had his right hand in Alec's hair, touching it softly. Alec was falling asleep, again, and Magnus too, when suddenly Catarina appeared in the living room, and saw them.

"Hi guys, I didn't expect you here Alec, I'm not complaining, but I thought you were just coming to give Magnus' jacket back."

"I thought it too, but... something happened and I'm staying here all the day."

Alec looked at Magnus, over him. Alec was still like before, and tried to ask Magnus without words, if Catarina knew about Gideon, and the messages. Magnus looked like he understood what Alec was trying to say to him.

"Yes, she knows about it." Magnus said.

Catarina looked at both of them and said,

"If I know about what? Gideon?"

"Yes, and the message."

Catarina looked like she knew about it so Alec continued.

"Magnus and I, we were... talking, in the morning and we heard somebody knocking the door. Magnus went, and opened the door; he found a message and nobody there. The message said: 'This afternoon, 6 o'clock, at the school's parking. If you don't come, we'll come for you.' This is what it says. Magnus and I are not gonna go; it's a trap." Said Alec.

"Of course it's a trap!" She went to the kitchen, after saying that, and scoffing.

"Magnus, I'm gonna drink something, I'm thirsty."

"Okay!"

Catarina opened the fridge.

"What are we gonna do now? I mean at six o'clock..." Alec asked again, looking at Magnus's golden-green eyes, over him.

"We're not going, obviously, as we said before."

"But what if Gideon gets inside here? What are we gonna do?"

Alec was looking at Magnus, and Magnus saw how Alec had his blue eyes worried. Magnus continued tugging Alec's hair.

"First I'm gonna call the police, they entered in a private place, and then I'm gonna kick their ass, until they get outside of my apartment."

Alec scoffed.

"They're not gonna enter. Don't worry, Alexander."

Magnus lowed his head and kissed Alec. Alec lifted his head up a little, and kissed Magnus again, after breathing a little bit. He put his hands on Magnus's neck. Alec sat up, he had been lying down on the sofa.

They forgot about Catarina, and the fact that she could be watching them. Alec leant over Magnus, with a hand on his neck. Magnus put his hand on Alec's back, this time, not on his wound, and the other on his waist. Alec kissed him again, more hungrily this time.

Magnus got his face a little away from Alec's, but with their foreheads together, and said, with his lips almost touching Alec's.

"Hmmh... Alexander... we should stop... Catarina's here..."

She was still looking in the fridge, stealing food from Magnus.

"Don't worry guys, I'm leaving. I just wanted to know if you were okay. Bye!"

Catarina left them with a bowl full of ice cream.

"Hey, give me my ice cream back!" Magnus shouted to her. He was under Alec.

"Bye!" Catarina shouted too, and she left them.

Magnus and Alec waited until she left, to kiss again. At the moment the gateway closed, they continued. Alec over Magnus, with his left hand on Magnus's neck, and the right one on his hair. Magnus rose his head a little and deepened the kiss, putting his hands on Alec's waist trying to put Alec closer. They were kissing until, they heard a scream, outside the apartment. They stopped, and faced each other.

"What the...?"

They stood up from the sofa and ran outside the apartment. They found Catarina on the floor. The ice cream was all spread on the floor. She was touching her head.

"I'm sorry... I tripped off..."

Magnus and Alec went with her and helped her.

"Do you have something missing?" Asked Alec, fast.

"I don't think so... Why did you think that?" She said, and her voice sounded a bit rough.

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Do you think maybe...?" He started, but Alec ended the sentence for him.

"Gideon? Yes, he could, probably."

Catarina looked at them.

"No guys, I just tripped off... I'm gonna be okay, it's just a... I'll go home..."

"Are you sure? You can always stay here if you want to." Said Magnus with worried voice.

"No, no... I'll go." She walked towards the elevators and disappeared inside one of them. They returned inside the apartment.

"Gideon did this. I'm sure. Is like when he pushed me downstairs, at the school's parking."

"Do you think Catarina is in danger?" Magnus asked him.

He was worried for his best friend.

Alec answered.

"I don't think so, maybe he thought it was one of us, probably me, and pushed her. When he saw that it wasn't me or you he ran away. It's only a theory..."

"Yes, that's true. Maybe Catarina only tripped off, as she said. Let's go on the living room."

***

I was worried for Catarina, Gideon could hurt her, while she was going home. I was on the sofa as before. Alec with his head on my lap. But this time we were both worried. It was three o'clock, in the afternoon. We kept the next three hours talking about random things, but we were still worried about Gideon. I started to tug his hair again, without thinking what I was doing.

It was at 5:45 when we started to be a lot more worried than before. Now Alec was walking around the room. He was talking to himself. When I'm worried or nervous, I keep sitting, and quiet, if I don't do this I get more worried and nervous. So I was sitting on the sofa while Alec was talking to himself, walking around the room.

"Alexander, maybe you feel better if you stop and take some rest. Maybe you can try to sleep and forget about it. Okay?"

Alec was wondering what I had said, still walking around the room. His hands were shaking in nervousness.

"Okay." He finally said after a couple minutes of me, waiting for his answer.

He came to the sofa, and sat beside me.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Alec said.

I looked at him.

"Are you scared of him?" I asked.

He looked at me, and I could see that he was afraid.

"I think so..."

Alec seemed ashamed of saying that.

"It's okay Alexander, is almost impossible, that they get inside here. They don't have the keys."

"Yeah... that's true."

Alec looked, a little bit less worried than before. I put my arm around his shoulder, and I pulled him closer to me. It took ten minutes, but Alec finally, fell asleep; with his head leaning over my arm, almost my shoulder. While he was sleeping, I kept wondering about Catarina, and I texted her.

Magnus: Are you okay?

I waited for the answer.

Catarina: Yeah. Do you remember when you asked me if I had something missing? I've lost my keys.

I read that message, and immediately knew what happened, with Catarina, and what was gonna happen if we didn't go to the meeting. I woke Alec, and said to him.

"We've got a problem, Gideon has got the keys of my apartment. Help me and then I'll explain it to you. We have to go fast."

Alec still looked sleepy, but when he heard that he looked a bit more awake.

"What...?!"

"Come with me."

I stood up from the sofa, as did him, and we went to the gateway. I said to Alec,

"Do you know the wardrobe I've got in my bedroom? We have to move it, here."

"Okay..."

We went to my bedroom and pushed the wardrobe until it was in front of the door, blocking anybody who tried to enter. At that moment I was sure Alec knew why we were doing that.

"Do you think that this is gonna keep them out of the apartment?" He asked, and I heard his voice was verh worried.

"I don't know. Perhaps. What time is it?"

I looked at my watch,

"5:58..."

"They're gonna enter Magnus, now I'm sure of it..."

"Now is more probably than before, we just have to hope that this wardrobe is heavy enough. And we can stay here, and push the door, and help the wardrobe, keep them outside."

"Yeah, let's do this."

We were standing in front of the wardrobe.

"But, Magnus, they sent that message because they want us, to go to the school's parking..."

"And?"

I wasn't understanding what Alec was trying to say to me

"Why do they need the keys? Maybe we could be stupid enough that we could've decided to go at the school's parking. They didn't need the keys."

I wondered and I understood what he was saying.

"I think what you want to say, they wanted us to go there, but they didn't want to meet us there, they wanted to get inside here, and when we returned here, attack us."

"Or only you, because maybe after the meeting I would go to my apartment."

Alec looked at me.

"They're not gonna enter. Who do you think they are? I mean, Gideon and...?"

"I don't know. Maybe the ones they hurt us the other day..."

We were separated by the wardrobe. The wardrobe was blocking the door, from the middle, Alec pushing the left door, and I was pushing the right one. Suddenly, I heard someone talking outside my apartment. It seemed like three people talking. I looked at Alec.

"Remember, they don't know we're here." I whispered.

"Maybe... Gideon is following me. They probably know that I'm still here." Alec whispered back.

"Dammit."

We heard a key, and then someone trying to open the door. We kept pushing, and the people that were trying to get into my apartment, tried to enter again

"There's something blocking the door, inside!" That was Gideon's voice.

We heard Gideon's voice, and we kept pushing, because now Gideon and his friends, knew that something was blocking the door.

"Alexander, we have to hold the wardrobe too, or is gonna fall down." I mumbled to him.

"Right."

Alec and I were holding the wardrobe, and pushing the door now.

"There's someone inside, I've heard something..."

We heard another voice, we didn't recognize it.

'Dammit.' I thought.

But then somebody, outside the apartment, suddenly shouted,

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, open the door!"

***

Alec did recognize that voice.

It was Robert's one.

He looked at Magnus horrified.

"Alexander keep pushing, they're gonna enter!" Now Magnus didn't even tried to whisper it, because he saw how Alec was doing less force.

Alec he heard Magnus and pushed again. But that moment of Alec's weakness, it was enough for the ones outside. They pushed the door and sent Magnus and Alec away from it. The wardrobe fell down, and when it touched the floor, it sounded like something exploding. Robert entered and rose Alec up from the floor. He took Alec from his neck and pushed him against the wall.

Gideon's friend went with Magnus and rose him from the floor too. He took Magnus' arms, and prevented him from escaping. Gideon was with Robert, that was shouting at Alec,

"What are you doing?!"

Alec was trying to escape from his father.

"You're the shame of the family, you knew that?!"

Magnus was trying to escape, but when he heard what Robert has just shouted at Alec, he shouted at Robert

"He hasn't got anything to be ashamed of!"

Robert turned and looked at Magnus. Alec looked at him too.

"It's okay, Magnus. I'm used to it. He always does this."

Robert looked at his son and said,

"You better shut up, and don't talk about this."

Alec saw that Robert didn't want to talk about it, so he kept talking about it.

"Why? It ashames you to talk about it?"

"I said shut up, Alec."

"And if I don't want to?"

His father hit Alec on his chest. Alec fell down, a little, to the floor, but Robert kept holding him.

"Alexander! Hey, stop! He didn't do anything wrong!" Screamed Magnus.

Robert looked at Magnus.

"I'll do whatever I want."

"How did you know... I was here?" Alec asked, catching his breath. "You left a note... saying that you were leaving... how did you know it?"

Alec was breathing badly, because of his father's hit.

"Why should I told you?" Asked Robert with his voice full of disappointment.

"You found me... you hit me... you hurt me... of course you should tell me at least... how did you get here."

Gideon, beside Robert, scoffed, and looked at Alec, almost on the floor.

"I went to your apartment, because I forgot my jacket, and I found anybody there. I saw a phone on the table, Isabelle's one. I saw a message from you there, where it was saying that you were not going at home in all day. I called Gideon."

"And we thought that this was the perfect chance to prove your relationship, to everyone." Ended Gideon.

Magnus and Alec looked to each other. Gideon's friend was still holding Magnus' arms., and Alec was kneeling down on the floor, with his father's hand on his shoulder, pushing him against the wall.

"You only came here to prove that?!" Magnus asked to them.

"I'm sorry Dad, but you're a little stupid." Alec said to his father.

"You really want to get hurt, don't you?"

"Do whatever you want... you don't care about me." Alec said with hurt voice.

"Yes, I do. And this is why I do this to you."

Gideon went with Magnus and kicked his stomach; hard. Magnus screamed in pain, and fell down to the floor, groaning and complaining.

"What has he done to you, guys? He hasn't done anything! Get away from him, Gideon!" Screamed Alec at his cousin.

"You're not in a good condition to tell us what to do, Alexander."

"Don't call me like this!" Alec stood up, kicked his father on his leg and got away from Robert's arms, that were preventing him, from escaping. Gideon saw that and went to Alec. Robert was on the floor.

"What have you done?! Gideon beat him down!"

Magnus was still on the floor, with Gideon's friend holding him, taking his arms. Robert rose up from the floor and went with Magnus.

"What have you done to Alec?"

"I don't know... What have you done to Alec?"

Magnus was challenging him.

"Is none of your business."

Robert took Magnus as he did with Alec before, and putting one arm on his neck and the other on his shoulder; pushing him against the wall. Magnus was trying to rise up, because he was half sitting down, half standing up.

"Get away from Alec!" Shouted Robert at him.

Magnus looked at him and said,

"That's a decision you can't make, I'll be with him if I want to. And if I get away from him, it would be my decision, not yours." Robert kicked Magnus on his waist and Magnus fell to the floor, putting his hand where he had received the hit.

Alec was still with Gideon trying to not be beaten down. He had a lot of Gideon's hits around his body, but when he saw Magnus falling to the floor, he got away from Gideon and his friend, that was trying to help Gideon beating Alec down, and went with Magnus. His father was there, watching how Alec had put himself between Robert and Magnus, still on the floor, so his father would not hurt Magnus again.

"Don't you see it Alec? You're the shame of the family." Said Robert, with... Sad voice?

Alec looked at Robert, angrier than him.

"Look who's talking, the father that has won the medal for The Best Father Of The Year." He said sarcastically.

Robert was about to say, or do something to Alec, between him and Magnus, that had his eyes closed and was groaning, holding his waist, but suddenly they heard a scream.

"What the hell is happening here?" Catarina was at the end of the corridor outside Magnus's apartment.

She could saw them because the apartment's doors were open.

"I'm gonna call the police."

Catarina took her phone and started to run, downstairs.

"Go get her!" Robert shouted.

Gideon and his friend started to persecute her. Robert started to ran after them too, leaving Magnus and Alec there, alone.

***

Alec stood up from the floor, when he saw his father disappearing, and closed the gateway. I was still on the floor, I looked at him, and Alec was crying. I knew that, that tears weren't from Robert or Gideon's hits.

"Hey, Alexander... come here..."

I didn't want to move, my waist was still hurting. Alec came and sat beside me. I took his hands.

"It's just... I still can't believe it..." Alec was looking on the floor, "My father... I knew he was a horrible person, but what he just did... to you... It's all my fault Magnus..."

He looked at me, his tears falling down his face, to the floor.

"Nothing's your fault, okay Alexander? It's all your father's fault."

Alec looked at me and said,

"Oh, God! Catarina! They went after her! She's in danger!"

"Oh, don't worry for her. I don't even think she has called the police, and she knows a lot of hiding places, around here."

"Okay..."

Alec looked a little less worried but he was still so sad.

"Are you okay? I mean your waist." Alec asked.

He was looking at me, with worried face.

"I think I can deal with it..."

I tried to stand up from the floor, and I did it, but my waist hurt a lot. Alec stood up from the floor too, and we both looked at the wardrobe, still on the floor.

"We should move this, no?" I said.

"We're not gonna do it now" He said, shaking his head.

"Okay." I said, tiredly.

Alec looked very tired too and overcame. We went to the living room, and Alec was helping me to walk, because my waist hurt very much.

"Maybe we should do or put something in our wounds, hits and all of this, no?" Alec asked.

"Yeah... Go to the sofa, and I'll come now with some bandages, okay?"

"Mhhm..." He said low.

I went to the kitchen, limping, where I had a medicine kit, inside a cupboard. I took it and I looked for some bandages, and things like this, I took everything and I went to the living room. My waist was killing me, but I didn't say nothing. I didn't want to worry Alec. When I arrived in the living room I saw Alec was asleep on the sofa, half sitting, half laying down on the sofa; I thought that, that was what he needed. I left him there and I sat down, on the armchair, slowly. My hurt when I walked or moved it, but when I sat down, it stopped hurting a bit.

Someone knocked the door, and I heard Catarina shouting,

"Magnus it's me, open the door! Maybe they followed me!"

I ran, or tried it, to the door, opened it, and saw Catarina, catching her breath. She entered.

"I think they stopped persecuting me, when they saw that I disappeared. So... where's Alec?" She said, while catching her breath.

"He fell asleep on the sofa, a minute ago, when I went to the kitchen searching for some bandages."

I walked towards the living room.

"You have to tell me what just happened. Because I only came to know if you had my keys, well, my keys from your apartment. And when I saw that I faked calling the police, and ran. But I saw Robert there, Gideon and someone I don't know who was, and you two, hurt. You're gonna tell me what's happening no?" Catarina asked me, very fast.

"Look, I'm really tired. I'm gonna explain it to you later. I need some rest. Oh, and your keys are on the floor, in the hallway."

I knew that Catarina wanted and deserved to know everything, but I was very tired and all my body hurt. I went to the sofa and I sat down beside Alec. I fell asleep in a minute.

***

Alec woke up, and all his body started to hurt; especially his chest. He complained low. Alec sat up a little and saw Magnus asleep, beside him, and Catarina on the armchair. She was watching some kind of TV show. Alec saw something like a building exploding.

Catarina heard him and looked at Alec.

"Well, it's been an hour and a half since you fell asleep."

"Really? I don't even remember falling asleep..."

His arms and legs were hurting, as his chest did, where his father had hit him.

"Are you okay? I mean, when you woke up you complained..." She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I mean no. They hit, and kicked us, and we haven't been cured yet, we forgot about it."

Catarina stopped the TV show, and went to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna cure you with some bandages, iodine, and things like this. I think Magnus has something, over here..."

Catarina found bandages and something Alec didn't know what it was, and she went with Alec, on the sofa.

"So, where is that it hurts?"

Alec's chest was hurting more than anything.

"My chest, is hurting... a lot"

"How did you do that?"

"My father... he hit me, and I still can't breathe well, without a little pain."

"I think that this is gonna get better with time, do you have any bruises or wounds, or something like that?"

"Yeah..."

Alec looked at his leg, and he swung up his trousers, he had three, maybe four, bruises there.

"Okay, I can manage this."

Catarina kept the next half an hour with that. Alec didn't conplain a lot, but when he did, it was because it hurt a lot. Magnus woke up, and saw them.

"What... what are you doing?" He said, still half asleep.

Alec looked at him, and said,

"Catarina is saving my life."

Catarina scoffed, but she continued with Alec's leg.

"She's putting some bandages and iodine, on my bruises, wounds... What Gideon and my father did to me."

Magnus looked as tired as Alec, yet they had slept a lot, and said,

"I'm hungry... Very hungry."

"You didn't have lunch, is normal to feel a little starving, right now, no?" said Catarina.

Magnus rose up from the sofa and went, limping, to the kitchen. Alec saw that and said,

"Magnus are you sure you're okay? You're limping. Is your waist still as before?"

"I'm fine. It's gonna take some time, but I'll get better, don't worry Alexander."

Magnus opened the fridge and took the pasta they should had eaten for lunch.

"Did you tell your father, that you didn't want him to call you Alexander no?" Asked Magnus worriedly, "If you don't like it, you only had to say it." Magnus said to Alec, remembering how many times he had called Alec by his full name, from the kitchen.

"I don't like when he calls me like that, because I hate him, but when you call me like that, I like it. A lot. So don't worry." Alec blushed while he said that.

"Oh, okay." Magnus said with relief.

Catarina finished with Alec's bruises, and said to Magnus,

"Hey, I'm finished with Alec. I can go with you now, if you want."

Magnus was still in the kitchen, looking in the fridge.

"I'll wait, and eat with Alec, and I think I can deal with my own wounds and bruises, I think I know how to put some bandages, and iodine."

"I'll call you, Catarina, before he kills himself." said Alec.

Magnus looked at Alec, smiling, and went to the living room, with him and Catarina, limping a bit.

"Okay, Magnus. You're not okay. You're limping!"

"Yeah, but is gonna stop hurting shortly."

Magnus sat down on the armchair.

"It still hurts? Come on, Magnus! Maybe you should do what Catarina says, no?" Alec said.

He rose up from the floor and went with him.

"If it doesn't stop hurting shortly, you're gonna let Catarina help you. Okay?"

Magnus looked at him and said,

"Okay..."

Catarina stood up from the floor too, and said,

"I gotta go, but if your waist gets worse, call me."

Catarina was at the front door, when she shouted,

"Eat something, guys!"

And with that, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm really sorry if you don't like this story xD as I said, this was my first story, and it's... Really bad XD there are grammar mistakes, and alot of wrong stuff. I'm trying to edit it, but I'm kinda lazy, and I'm busy with my other stories on Wattpad, and shit happens. Once I'm done with this (shit) story, I'll publish the other ones, which are much better than this... Thing I'm publishing xD thanks for the people who r leaving kudos btw sksk <3


	6. 6.

I was sitting on the armchair. We had dinner, and Alec was on the sofa. Alec was staring at his hands, he had sad face.

"Are you still wondering about that this was all your fault?" I asked him.

"Not exactly... What am I gonna do when I return to my apartment? My father will be there, waiting for me. He said he was leaving us, for a long time, but now... he will stay a week or two; because of me. I will not bear it. And my siblings either. All my fault."

Alec was still staring at his hands, and blaming himself, for what happened and for what was gonna happen.

"You can't blame yourself for that. Your father would've stayed at your apartment even if he didn't have come here. They already knew about... us."

"Yeah... but they're gonna tell that to everyone, and it... it will be our end. Everybody will look, and talk about us."

Alec was looking at me, now. I thought about what Alec had just said. For him, it was very important what the others thought about him; for me it wasn't. I never cared of what people said or thought about me.

"I don't think so. I mean about them telling everybody about it. If they say that, we can tell everybody what they did to us."

"But they can always lie."

I looked at his blue eyes.

"Well, we can too."

"But we're not gonna do it. Because then everything gets worse." I smiled.

"How's your waist?"

I stood up from the armchair, I walked around the room, and I said to him,

"Well, better than before."

"It still hurts? We should call Catarina."

Alec was worried about me.

'Cuteness all over here.' I thought.

"No, it's okay."

"But..."

"I'm okay, Alexander."

He smiled, and stood up from the sofa.

"What time is it? I have to go back home."

I didn't want him to leave, but he was right, he had his sibling to take care of.

"It's almost a quarter to nine."

"Oh God, they're gonna kill me; again."

Alec went to the hallway, and took his jacket, that one was his, not mine. He was about to leave, but I said,

"Not even a good-bye kiss?"

Alec turned and smiled, the door was open.

"Okay, just one..."

He came closer, and I kissed him. His lips touched mine. He put his hand on my back, and pulled me closer. He took a little breath, and I got a little away from him.

"Alexander, your siblings..." I said, with my lips barely touching his.

"For a few more minutes, doesn't matter..."

He kissed me, with a hand still on my back, and the other closing the gateway, that was still open. He was pushing me back, to the wall. His lips were warm and soft, and I wanted to kiss him for hours. I put a hand in his ravened hair. I pulled him closer, and he looked at me, breaking the kiss, but getting away only a few centimeters; his beautiful blue eyes were full of happiness.

"I wish I could stay here and be with you, for a lot more hours, but tomorrow we have to go to school and..."

I interrupted him.

"I get it. But if you want to stay here a little more... you always can."

Alec looked at me, and said okay, with his lips touching mine. I tasted him, and he breathed a little. He started pushing me to the living room. Alec fell down on the sofa, and laying down, he took me, over him.

He kissed me softly, and I noticed he was being very soft, as he didn't want to hurt me. Alec put me closer, even if I was over him, and nothing was between us.

"Alexander..."

I looked at him, under me, his right hand on my neck, and the other on my back.

"I'm sorry, Magnus, I'm not gonna leave..."

He pulled me against him, and a second before our lips met I said,

"Okay, if you don't want to..."

***

Alec woke up.

He was on the floor, and Magnus was beside him, asleep. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was 7:43. He woke Magnus up, softly and with some kisses, and in five minutes both were having breakfast and talking about random things. They finished and went to school hand in hand.

"I was thinking about it... we should go on a second date." Magnus said to Alec.

"If you want to..." He continued when Alec remained in silence.

Alec scoffed.

"Of course I want to! But we have to ensure that anybody's following us."

Magnus laughed a little, Alec loved that laugh.

"Okay."

They both were showing some hits on their arms and legs, and the ones from the day Alec had found Magnus being hit by Gideon and his friends in those groves, were starting to fade.

They arrived at school and Alec saw his sister. They lefted each other's hand. She saw him too.

"Alec! I thought you were dead! I'm kidding, you never get hurt..."

Alec looked at Magnus dissimulately, both remembering Robert, Gideon and his friend, but Isabelle didn't notice their look, and she continued,

"We were so worried for you, so maybe you should go, and find Jace and Max."

Alec and Magnus were about to go, but Isabelle took Alec's arm.

"What have you done?"

"What have I done?" Alec asked her; Magnus seemed worried.

Magnus and Alec were thinking the same. Alec's father; Robert.

"Yesterday, Dad, left us, with the angriest face I've ever seen in his face. He said he had to do something. He disappeared all day, and when he returned, he was with Gideon. Dad was limping."

Alec was confused.

"And why do you think it's my fault?"

He remembered kicking his father on his leg, and pushing him away. Alec knew he had hurt his father, but... did he have hurt too much his father? Isabelle continued talking,

"Because he was mumbling: I'm gonna kill him. This gay thing is gonna kill me... All time. That's why I knew it."

Alec was astonished. He thought Isabelle didn't know about it. Magnus looked at him.

"I... I didn't know you knew about it..." said Alec.

"Alec, I've been with you all my whole life, so, of course I knew it."

She looked at Magnus, and her smile got bigger.

"I have to go. Nice to meet you Magnus!"

She ran to the school's building, leaving them alone. Magnus was still wondering how Isabelle knew his name.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked him.

"Yeah, but if she knows about it, maybe Jace and Max too. I feel weird." He mumbled.

Magnus looked at his watch and said,

"We start the first class in half an hour, so we have time to go and find your brothers."

"Okay." Said Alec nodding.

They walked towards their school and behind the school's building, where they had a gym, they found Jace kissing Clary, against the wall, with his hands in her hair. Alec and Magnus stood there watching them, waiting for Clary and Jace to see them.

They finally saw Magnus and Alec, staring at them, and Jace stopped kissing her.

"Alec! We thought you were dead! Where were you?"

"Why did you think I was dead? Before dying I would've texted you!" He joked to his blond brother.

Jace laughed and said,

"Yeah, you're right. But you could at least text us; even if you weren't dead."

"Actually, I texted Izzy, and she answered."

Alec and Magnus knew that the one who had answered was Robert, but they didn't say anything. Jace's face changed. Clary beside him, took Jace's hand.

"The one who answered, I think it was Dad. When you woke me up, five minutes later, I got up and I went to the living room. I saw that message and I was going to tell it to Izzy, and Max, but I stopped when I heard a sound. Dad was there, entering home. Izzy's phone turned on with a message on the screen. He saw it, swore and answered. When he left, I went to the table, and I saw your message with his answer."

Alec looked at Magnus, and Magnus gasped.

"And you are...?" Jace asked Magnus, when he finally noticed him, beside Alec.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane." Said Magnus with his charming smile.

"Oh, yeah. I know who you are."

Magnus was about to say something, cleary not good, but Clary interrupted him when she saw how the conversation would end if Magnus amswered Jace.

"Alec, do you know where's Izzy? I need to talk about something to her."

"I think she's at class..." Alec answered friendly. He didn't like the red head at all when Jace and her started dating, but now, Alec liked her a lot more.

"Thanks. Bye!"

She walked towards the school's entrance, with Jace running after her.

"I'm sorry. My siblings..." Alec apologised to Magnus.

"It's okay, Alexander. I'm used to it." He said sadly.

"Really? Now I'm even more sorry."

"Alexander, I said it's okay."

"Okay, sorry."

They went to the classroom where they had Maths; it was gonna start in five minutes. They entered, and Gideon was there, with his friends. They were about to leave at the moment they saw Alec's cousin, but Gideon saw them, smiled and went with them.

"Well, well, well... Look who's here! The most gay guys at school!"

Magnus and Alec entered, and without paying attention to him, they sat in the other side of the classroom. They started to talk, but Gideon went with them and interrupted them. His friends followed him.

"Can you leave us please?" Asked Magnus politely, knowing Alec wouldn't be that polite.

"Nope", he stayed there, "Are you scared? Or afraid of me?" Gideon asked.

"I think the one who's scared here is you. Breaking and entering in a private place, hurting the ones who were there, and then running away from there; is that brave?"

Magnus was very angry. Alec hadn't seen that face before. Magnus scared a little; his golden-green eyes, almost looking like a cat ones, were full of angry. Alec was happy that Magnus wasn't angry with him.

"Shut up, you stupid bisexual."

Magnus' angry, disappeared and he lowed his head, clearly hurt, and Alec raised up from his chair, and put his hand on Gideon's chest.

"Leave him! He might be bisexual, but he's better than you!"

"Alexander, is okay..." Magnus was still sitting on his seat, and Alec was in front of him, between his cousin and his boyfriend.

"Ooh, how beautiful. Your boyfriend is defending you, don't stop him, Bane." Said Gideon, with a disappointment face. Alec sat down on his seat, and asked again,

"Can you leave us alone... please? We're not gonna bother you, and you're not gonna bother us."

Gideon was about to say something to his cousin, but it started to enter, in the classroom, people, and the teacher; Mr. Verlac. They had three different classes in the morning, break time, two more classes and lunch. In the afternoon, two classes and the day was finished. The morning went fast, and at the break time, Alec went with Magnus.

"I have to talk to you." He said to Magnus.

"Okay." Magnus mumbled confusingly.

They went to the groves, and hid there. Alec looked around to see if there was someone there, and when he saw they were alone, he took Magnus' hand.

"Everybody... everybody is looking at me, mumbling to each other, about me. I know it because sometimes they point at me."

Alec looked at Magnus's eyes. Blue eyes looking at golden-green ones.

"Do you think maybe Gideon told something to them?" Magnus asked Alec; he looked worried.

Alec took a few steps and took both of Magnus' hands.

"I don't know. But Gideon also wants to win, as my father does, so we have to get a little away from him. Trust me, I've lived with him almost all my life. And he's older than me."

Magnus put a hand on Alec's cheek, and smiled.

"Okay, Alexander. You sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want them to hurt you again." he looked at Magnus.

"I don't want it either", said Magnus scoffing. "Actually every time we have gotten hurt, because of them, you are the one who has ended up worse than me." Added Magnus.

Alec smiled at Magnus.

"We have to go on a second date..." He mumbled blushing a bit. Alec could look very tough, like when he defended Magnus from his cousin, but he blushed too easily, and Magnus loved it.

"Of course." said Magnus, "What about tonight? At... seven o'clock?"

"Okay."

***

A second date with Alec! I really liked that idea. It was the afternoon, and I was at home. The classes had finished. Catarina was with me, a few minutes ago. She had left.

I was thinking about Gideon.

All the things he had said to us. And what probably had told everybody about us.

Alec looked a little worried when he said that to me. I thought he didn't want people talking about him, even if it was for a good thing. Alec looked like a good leader, but he'd been always in the shadow of Jace and Isabelle, the most popular people in their school.

Looking at Alec only from the outside, he could look like someone unfriendly, for his serious expression; but if he let you enter his heart, you could see that he's an incredible person. I loved how Alec let me get inside his heart, that fast. He had truly trusted me when he had been in a weak condition. And now, we were... dating? I think so. I was wondering about that, when I received Alec's text.

Alec: Hey, Magnus. You know what just happened? I arrived home and my father was there.

If Robert was there, this means problems, I thought.

Magnus: Did he...?

I asked him; probably Alec was hurt.

Alec: He didn't say anything. He only looked at me, and watched me how I went to my bedroom. I was at my room, doing Maths' homework, and he appeared saying that he wanted to talk to me later; after dinner. I'm a little scared...

Alec was writing fast. I answered him.

Magnus: Don't be. Your siblings will be there.

Alec: And? He didn't stop when he was in your apartment, with Gideon and his friend, and the gateway was open, everybody could've seen us!

Magnus: That was different, I've got no neighbors, anybody could have seen us.

Alec: And Catarina? Everybody could've done that! Well, doesn't matter; I only wanted to say that he's capable of hurting me in front of my siblings.

I felt pity for him, not for the first time. His father was a... There wasn't a word wich could've described him.

Magnus: I'm sorry, Alexander...

Alec: Don't be. It's not your fault.

Magnus: Yes, it is. If you didn't have come here with me, Robert wouldn't have come here, and anything of this would have happened. 

Alec: I'm sorry, Magnus, but I would've come anyways, for the jacket and for you. I could've stay outside waiting for you to open the door, the whole day, if I wanted to.

I was reading that message, with a big smirk in my face.

Magnus: You know I would've opened the door, even before seeing you.

Alec: And how could you have known it was me?

Magnus: I can feel your presence...

Alec: You're scaring me.

Magnus: Oh, I can scare you even more, darling.

Our conversation is getting a little weird, I thought.

Alec: Magnus, I'm gonna "forget" our date if you continue acting like this.

Magnus: Okay, I'll stop. And if you forget our date you're not gonna survive until the next day!

Alec: Okay... I gotta go. (I'll tell you about my father, after dinner, if I'm still alive...)

Magnus: Bye, Alexander.

I turned off my phone, and I rose up from the bed. I took my jacket. I got outside my apartment. I wanted to go for a walk; I didn't know where.

I started to walk, wondering about random things, but almost always wondering about Alec. His last years must've been like hell, with his father. They hated each other.

Well, Alec didn't know it at all.

Alec will always love his father, even if it was with the deepest and darkest part of his heart. Magnus couldn't say that. His father had never loved him. Alec's father once had loved them; Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Max.

I think Alec's mother left the city, just to get away from her family; his sons and daughter, and his husband. I stopped wondering and I found myself at school. There were still some teachers and students, around the building, chatting with someone, or only sitting on a bench, or walking along around the school.

I started to walk to the groves, where Gideon hit me, and Alec saved me. I entered inside the circle of trees. There was a lot of shadows there. I walked towards the tree I used to be when I stared at Alec, secretly; I put my left hand in a branch. I stayed there for a few more minutes, and when I was about to leave, somebody, behind me, put his hands on my mouth; preventing me from shouting, or asking for help.

"Remembering something?" It was Gideon's voice.

I pushed him, away from me.

"Leave me alone."

I was about to leave him there, and I almost did it, but he took my arm to prevent it.

"What? You're afraid that without your boyfriend I could kill you?"

I got away my arm, from his hand,

"Don't call him like this. And I'm not afraid or scared of you. It's just, that you're an unpleasent company, you know?"

Gideon acted like he didn't hear what I said about him.

"I'll call him whatever I'll want. He's my cousin."

"And?"

"That we're family! I've always been with him. You met him four days ago!"

"I think you don't get it. He doesn't like you. It doesn't matter if you're from his family, or his blood. Sometimes we love more our friends than our family. So it doesn't matter what you said about family!"

I tried to get away from there again but he took my arm again.

"Hey, I want to talk! Don't leave."

"I'm sorry, I have to leave."

I pushed Gideon's arm away. I was a few steps from finally getting out of there, when Gideon shouted,

"Come here!"

I turned at the same time I was saying,

"No..."

But I saw him jumping over me.

"What the...?"

We fell down on the floor, and Gideon, over me, hit me on the chest. I lost my breath for a few seconds. I tried to get away from him, but I only made it worse. I kicked him on his stomach; well, I tried. I kicked him on his leg, and he screamed. I didn't know why he was screaming that loud, I didn't kick him that hard. He got away from me, holding his leg, screaming.

I was looking at him without knowing what was happening. His scream was as if I had broken his leg, an impossible thing with my small kick. I still wasn't breathing okay, his hit in my chest was still hurting. I was with a hand in my chest, trying to calm down.

Suddenly, a teacher appeared, Mrs. Carstairs, between two trees from the circle of trees.

"What happened?"

I rose up from the ground, and Gideon was still screaming, on the floor, holding his leg

"I don't know... He was over me hitting me... I kicked him, trying to escape... and... I only kicked him, I swear. But I didn't kick him that hard! I... I swear I didn't kick him that hard..."

I was still breathing heavily, and Gideon screamed,

"My leg! He broke it!"

Mrs. Carstairs looked at me and said,

"Get away from here, Mr. Bane; or you're gonna put yourself in trouble. I'll take care of him." I nodded.

I ran away from there. They were some students there, doing their after school activities, that looked at me, running away from there. I didn't stop running until I got inside my apartment, and closed the gateway.


	7. 7.

Alec was shirtless, in the bathroom. He was looking his back, his wound. It was a scar now. Alec was afraid that Jace, Isabelle or Max, found out about it.

He put his shirt on, and went to his bedroom. His phone turned on, and in the screen, Alec could saw Magnus's message.

He smiled and looked at it.

Magnus: You know what just happened? I was at school (Don't ask, I was out for a walk, wondering about things and I arrived there) in the circle of trees. I stayed there for a few minutes, and when I was about to go, I turned and somebody put his hands on my mouth, preventing me from shout, or ask for help. (Guess who) Gideon started to ask me things like, if I'm afraid of him, and shit like this. I was trying to get out of there, but he jumped over me, and hit me on my chest. Trying to escape from him, I tried to kick him on the stomach, but I kicked him on his leg. (I know, I'm stupid) He started to scream. I swear I have no idea of what happened. I didn't hit him that hard! I was trying to understood what was happening to him, and Mrs. Carstairs (I swear to God, she's my angel) appeared there and said that she would take care of him. She said that I had to get out of there, or I was gonna put myself in more problems. I owe her one. (Or maybe 2.) I'm glad she appeared, I was starting to stress out, and she's a good person (My Angel)

Alec read that message, faster when he started to see Gideon's name everywhere.

Alec: What? He was faking, you know that, right?

Magnus: I don't know... Maybe he has something that hurts where I kicked him...

Alec: Magnus, he was faking! He did this all his life! Now he's gonna tell everybody that you've hurt him.

Magnus: But... He hurt me too! I could say that too! Actually, he's hurt me, more than I've hurt him. (My chest...)

Alec: Are you okay? I mean, my father hit me on my chest too, and it hurt a lot. But Gideon is stronger than my father.

Magnus: Well, it hurts when I breath. But I can deal with it. Oh, I have an idea! I could stop breathing!

Alec: No! Don't you dare! If you stop breathing, I'm gonna come and make you breath again.

Alec smiled while he texted that.

Magnus: If you want to come, the door is open...

Alec: Magnus, close the door. Somebody could come for you. And I wish I could come, but if I disappear again, maybe my siblings kill me. They still don't know about our date, tonight. They don't even know about us.

Magnus: Why didn't you tell them?

Alec: I don't know. Maybe it's because I don't know what to tell to them. I mean... You and me... Are we dating? Yes, no?

Magnus: I thought about that, too. And I think that yes, we're dating.

Alec smirked like an idiot at his phone.

Alec: Okay... But I'm not gonna tell them, anyways.

Suddenly, Alec heard a breaking glass, a shout, probably Robert's one, and a door closing. Alec turned off his phone and went to the kitchen. He found Jace there, complaining, looking at his hands, that were bleeding, both.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I took a glass, and Dad... Dad appeared and he didn't see me... I think, and he hit me, I don't know if it was on purpose, but... but I fell to the floor and the glass crashed in my hands... and Dad, didn't say anything... he only left, I'm sorry..."

Alec went with his brother, and took his arms, to take a better look on them. His hands were bleeding.

"It's not your fault, Jace. Don't worry."

They went to Alec's bedroom, where he had a medicine kit. He opened the box and searched for a little tweezers, some iodine and bandage. They stayed the next half an hour with Jace's hands. Alec removed every piece of glass, from Jace's hands, while he complained and groaned a lot.

When Alec finished removing all the pieces, he put iodine and bandage on Jace's hands. At a quarter to six, Jace had his hands bandaged, and Alec was preparing dinner. He didn't know if his father was gonna come for dinner, so he made dinner for only four people. Alec was gonna have dinner with his siblings, but at seven o'clock he was gonna leave them alone; Alec and Magnus were going to the cinema.

He looked at Jace, listening to music with his headphones, sitting on the sofa they had in the living room. Isabelle appeared.

"Alec, I'm so hungry..."

She saw Jace's hands.

"Oh, my God! What happened?"

"A glass." Jace responded.

Alec looked at Jace, almost asking him, why he hadn't told Isabelle, that was their father's fault. She went with Jace.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, of course..." He simply answered, taking his headphones off.

"Where's Max?" Alec asked them, remembering what happened to Max the last time he had been in his bedroom, without showing up.

He hadn't seen Max in all the afternoon.

"I think he's still in his bedroom. Doing homework." Isabelle answered, looking at him.

"Okay." Alec put their dinner in dishes, and brought it all, to the table.

He saw Isabelle and Jace whispering to each other, and Alec found that a little bit suspicious.

"What are you 2 whispering about?" Alec asked while Max appeared and sat down beside him; Jace and Isabelle stopped whispering, rose up from the sofa, and went with them, sitting in front of Alec and Max.

They started eating, sometimes talking about random things, sometimes in silence. Alec was thinking about Magnus, until he heard Isabelle's question.

"So... how's your relationship going Alec?"

Alec almost spit the dinner out of his mouth. She was looking at him, as Max and Jace were doing, with interested faces.

"What...?"

He still had food in his mouth.

"Why do you think I'm in a relationship? And with who?" Alec asked as inocent as he could, to his sister.

She put a face, like if what she was gonna say was the most obvious thing in the world.

"With Magnus, obviously! You've been disappearing the whole weekend, and when you appeared, you were with him. You're together all the time, everywhere, you sit together at lunch, everyday..." Isabelle stopped her small speech, and Alec didn't know what to say to them; all looking at him.

Now Alec was staring at his meal, blushing furiously.

"Fine... yes." He finally said.

Jace started to laugh, and jumped from his chair.

"Finally Alec gets boyfriend! I've been waiting this moment all my whole life!" Jace started a weird dance, moving his hips back and forth, and his arms from left to right.

Isabelle and Max laughed too, watching Jace, with his weird dance.

"I... I'm really surprised..." Alec said to them.

"I didn't know you knew about it."

Jace stopped dancing and looked at Alec.

"About what? Your relationship, or that you're gay?"

"I don't know... Maybe both. I knew Izzy knew I'm gay, because she said it today at school, in the morning... But I'm surprised because I thought you hated gay people."

Isabelle looked at her big brother.

"I only hate stupid people. Well, and the people who doesn't know how to walk in big heels. And... even if I hated gays, you're my big brother, I simply can't hate you."

"I think the same, Alec. Not the heels part but, Izzy's right" Max said low.

"I could only hate you, if you had hid a duck in my bed. You know I would've kill you, Alec." Alec smiled, when he heard Jace speaking, and saying that. He felt so happy. Well, lately, since he met Magnus, he noticed he was happier; he smiled more, he had a lot of good moments, he hadn't had since he was 13, because of his father.

"So, now that we can talk about it, how long has been your relationship?" asked Isabelle with interested voice.

Alec blushed a bit, but then, he remembered how Isabelle had told him about her whole sex life, and he said,

"3 days, I think..."

"Only?!" Isabelle was looking at his big brother surprised.

"Is that a short time?", "Of course! I'm just surprised because you really seem very close, and 3 days... Is a very short time. Doesn't matter... When did you met?"

Now Jace and Max were looking at Alec, with interested faces, as before. Jace had stopped his dance, and he was on his chair again. Alec sighed,

"Friday..." He mumbled.

"Ooh! And the next day you were dating? Oh, Alec! How did that happen?"

Isabelle was asking Alec how did that happen. He didn't know if she meant how they had met, or how they had started dating. He thought about how they had started dating, and his face turned redder than before.

"Alec's face is red!" Max said, before starting to laugh, as Jace and Isabelle did.

"Now you're gonna tell us! Because that's a very important thing!" Jace said and Alec didn't know what to tell them. Suddenly, Alec's phone, turned on. Someone was calling him.

"Guys, silence; someone's calling Alec." Max shutted Jace and Isabelle, saying that. Alec picked the phone, and put it on his ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, Alexander."

Alec froze, and tried to say something, but his siblings were staring at him, without knowing who was the one calling Alec. Alec was getting a little nervous, because he did recognize that voice.

"Hello, Alexander? Are you still alive?"

Alec's brain began functioning again, and he finally said something.

"Of course. Sorry, Magnus."

His siblings, heard Magnus's name, and started to laugh softly; Alec wanted to die at that moment.

"Do you need something?"

"I remembered what happened with Gideon; do you remember that, no?"

"Yeah... Did something happen?" asked Alec worried, trying to forget about his siblings existence, listening at the half of their conversation.

"No, but... if something happens to Gideon, your father will know it, no?"

"Dammit... Yes, it's true. Do you think maybe he will come for you in revenge of what you did to Gideon? Well, what they will blame you for, but we both know is not your fault."

His siblings heard Gideon's name, and looked at each other, without understanding nothing.

"Maybe."

"Okay, if he comes for you don't call me. Call the police, okay?"

"I think is better calling you than the police." said Magnus softly.

"Why?" Asked Alec a little confused.

"Because I love your voice, and you'll be more soft with me, than the police will ever be."

"Magnus..." Alec's face was turning red, more than before, if that was possible.

"Now seriously, call the police if that ever happens. Okay?"

"Okay, Alexander. See you tonight."

"Bye, see you."

Alec ended the call and left his phone on the table. Alec looked at his siblings that were looking at him, astonished.

"What's going on, Alec? Why should Magnus, call the police?"

"You started looking embarassed, then worried, serious, and finally, as red as a tomato, again. What happened?"

"Why did Gideon's name appear in your conversation? You talked about him being hurt."

Alec thought that, that was the moment where his sibling could know everything, or he could keep keeping secrets, and lie or saying nothing to them. Suddenly, the apartment's gateway opened and their father appeared. Gideon was behind him, with crutches. Isabelle, Jace and Max changed their faces in less than a second; now they were serious.

"We have to talk, now!" Robert said, almost screaming, to Alec; pointing Alec's bedroom. Alec sighed, rose up from his chair and started to walk towards his bedroom, while his siblings were still in their positions, with one of the most worried faces, Alec had ever seen in their faces. Robert and Gideon followed him. They entered Alec's room, and Alec closed the door.

"What do you want?" Ales asked them.

Gideon looked at Robert, and chuckled.

"He's asking what do we want." He said, and Robert scoffed.

"You know what we want, and why we're here"

"Then why I'm asking it?"

"Because maybe you're..."

"Do you know what happened to your cousin?" asked Robert, interrupting Gideon, before he could insult Alec; not because he cared, but because he knew Alec would insult Gideon, and they would end in a fight.

"I don't know... Maybe, he tried to fly jumping downstairs? He's stupid enough to try that." Alec said, with all his voice full of hate.

"Don't talk about him like that! He's better than you and you know it!" Robert shouted to Alec.

Alec knew that he was putting himself in trouble.

Robert continued.

"So, your... boyfriend... kicked Gideon on his leg, and he almost broke it."

Gideon put a face like he was suffering a lot.

"You know he's faking, right?" Alec asked his father.

"Maybe. But your boyfriend did kick him. A teacher confirmated me that."

"And she said too that Gideon hurt Magnus?"

"Oh, so now, you know what happened and that, that teacher was a woman? Your boyfriend texted you that, and you didn't even call Gideon, to check if he was okay? You didn't even told me that your cousin was hurt!"

"Because I don't care about him!" Alec screamed that, without thinking what was he saying.

"What?! Alec repeat that please!" Robert had one of those days where he got angry faster than he would in a normal day.

"I mean... you two hurt me, make me suffer, beat me down... And you don't care what happens to me, and now that one of you gets a little bit hurt, you want me to care about it?"

Alec was getting angry, he hated his cousin, and his father; and now that were doing that to him, he hated them both even more. Alec was feeling sad and hurt too. Robert pointed Alec.

"You know what happened? I received a message from your school, saying that Gideon was hurt, if somebody could go, and pick him. I went there as fast as I could! That's what you were supposed to do, Alexander!"

Gideon was listening at their conversation, in silence; it seemed like he was having fun.

"It's Alec!" He said, fed up of his father calling him by his full name. He continued. "So, I had to go to school, to help my stupid cousin, who I don't care about, and leave Jace here, the one who I care about, with his hands bleeding, and a broken glass? With you gone, without explanation of where were you going?"

"I said, don't talk about him like that!" Robert pushed Alec.

"I'll call him, whatever I want."

Alec knew that there would be consequences for that, but he didn't care. For one single day, he didn't care of the consequences.

"Look, Alec, I'm really fed up of you. You being gay, your boyfriend, your relationship, and everything about it; so, is better for you if I don't get angry, okay? But you know that, right? And you're making me angry, even if you know what happens when I'm angry with you."

Alec looked at his father,

"You know you're looking like a phsyco, right?"

Alec said that mumbling, softly, but it was enough for Robert to hear that. Gideon heard that too, and looked at Alec's father, waiting for Robert's next move. Robert went to his son, and grabbed his arm very hard.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again! Is the second time you do it, and I swear to God, that if you do it a third time, you won't end up great!" Robert pushed Alec on his bed.

Alec fell down to it, and when he tried to rise up from his bed, Robert grabbed his shirt, and put his face close to Alec's.

"If you speak to me, like that, again, I swear you're gonna suffer a lot more, than any other time before."

Robert hit Alec's shoulder and let Alec's shirt, letting Alec fall down on his bed. Robert left Alec's room, and Gideon followed him.

Alec stayed on his bed, with his shoulder hurting, until he heard the front door of the apartment closing. He stood up, and sat down on his bed. Alec heard fast footsteps, and Jace, Isabelle and Max appeared.

"Are you okay?"

"We heard shouts..."

"What happened?"

Alec looked at his siblings, tired of everything, and he decided to tell them everything.

"Do you remember what you were asking me before Dad arrived?"

Isabelle looked at him, unbelieving what Alec was saying.

"Yeah... But it doesn't matter now."

"No. You asked me how I met Magnus."

His siblings, that were standing in front of his bedroom, went with Alec, and sat down beside him.

"I went to my car, and I was about to go, but I heard shouts from the groves we have at school; so I went there. I found Gideon and some of his friends there; kicking, hurting and beating down, Magnus."

"What the...?!" Jace started, but Isabelle shut him down, rising her hand to Jace's mouth.

"Magnus was on the ground. He couldn't do anything to escape from them. So I jumped over Gideon, and I left him on the ground. When I stood up from the floor, he pulled me back, and I trip off to the floor. He lefted me inconscious punching my head; for half an hour."

"What?!"

His siblings had shouted that at the same time.

"Guys, don't interrupt me please, because I'm not gonna end. This is only the start. After leaving me inconscious, he lefted me and Magnus there; his friends followed him, so they lefted us alone. He was so hurt, and I was inconscious. Magnus called a friend, and they brought me to Magnus' apartment. I regained consciousness, and Catarina brought me a... wet cloth, I think. She stayed with us a little bit, but she left shortly after. I don't know where she had to go. So, Catarina left us there; alone."

His siblings chuckled a little.

"He... he tried to help me with my forehead, that was killing me, but the only thing I wanted to do at that moment, was sleep; so I fell asleep, with my head on his shoulder."

"Ooh! Alec, how sweet!" Isabelle said to Alec, and he was a little ashamed of hearing that about him. His siblings were happy now.

"I slept for... an hour, or more, I think... and when I woke up, we went to the school, to take my car. When we arrived I... I took his hands..." Alec whispered that last thing, but they heard it.

"My big bro is a softie, cutie heart!" Jace said, almost shouting, making Isabelle and Max laugh and agree.

"Guys... please..."

Alec was turning red, and his siblings started to laugh even more. Alec continued when he saw that they were a little more calm.

"So, I took his hands and... and Gideon saw it. All. How they brought me to Magnus' place, how we went together at school, and how I took his hands. He told that to Dad"

"That's why Dad was so angry, Friday..." gasped Isabelle.

"Yeah... He knew what happened with Magnus, and he denied me for taking his hands. What Dad did to me, Friday, Max saw it."

Alec looked at his smallest brother, who nodded.

"True. Dad shouted at you a lot, pushed you against de wall, and punched you on your cheek." said Max.

Jace looked at his little brother, and took his hand, comfortingly.

"Yes, is true. So, the next day, I sat down with Magnus at lunch and... he asked me... if I wanted to go on a date with him."

Isabelle had her face about to explode, but when she heard that, she exclaimed,

"A date?! You met the day before!"

"I know, but... I didn't know what to do, so I said yes."

"Of course you said yes! You're crazy for him!" Jace talked, and Alec scoffed.

"Well, we went on our date, we went to the park, and..."

Alec didn't know what to say to them. He remembered how he started to cry, Magnus consoled him, and how they kissed in that bench.

"You... kissed?" asked Isabelle softly, already knowing the answer when Alec's face turned red, at least for the third time in that afternoon.

"Yeah..." He whispered, staring at his hands, and blushing. Jace stood up from the bed and started to shout.

"Alec's first kiss! Alec's first kiss!"

Isabelle, that was watching Jace, looked at Alec, "You really took your time! I've kissed a lot of guys. Meliorn, Simon..." She stopped trying to remember.

"Raphael?" Helped Max, "Yes" Isabelle smiled at him.

Jace stopped shouting and dancing, and sat down again on Alec's bed, with his siblings, and asked,

"So, what else happened?"

"We stayed at the park for two more hours"

"You kissed for two hours?! Oh, God Alec! You beat down my record!" said Isabelle laughing.

"No! Well, a little bit, but we talked too!" Alec defended himself, yet that wasn'y true at all.

"Yeah, sure... Of course!"

"Oh, shut up Jace!" said Alec to him, smiling.

"Okay, so at... barely nine o'clock, I think, we went to... Guys, please don't interrupt me, okay?... We went to his apartment. And!", Alec shouted a little, when his siblings started to mumble to each other, happily. They stopped talking, and looked at Alec

"We watched a movie, we ate something, and we drank a beer. Hey! Don't judge me! I didn't even end the beer!" He said when Jace was about to say somtething about something; probably about the fact Alec had drunk a beer.

"Oh, okay..." mumbled Jace.

"So, when the movie ended we fell asleep on the sofa."

Isabelle looked surprised, "Really? And nothing happened? Like..."

She looked at Alec's eyes, and he understood what was his sister trying to say.

"No! No, no, no! No! Izzy! We just kissed! No! Well... And we ended up on his bed..." Alec said that very softly, remembering where he had woken up.

"What?! Alec! What happened?!"

"Hey, hey! We just kissed, and we fell asleep on his bed... I don't remember how, but... that's it!"

Jace chuckled, Max was red and Isabelle astonished. Alec continued talking.

"The next day it was Saturday, so, when I woke up, Magnus was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Before leaving his apartment he gave me one of his jackets. Do you remember that, Jace?"

"Oh, yeah. When you arrived, you were wearing a weird jacket. Was Magnus the one that gave it to you?" asked Jace surprised.

"Yes. So when I entered my room... Dad was there."

"Oh, God..." Alec looked at Max, and continued,

"He started talking about where I had spent the night. So I said, at a friend's house; but he knew I was lying. Dad said that somebody told him, that Magnus and I, we kissed at the park; and that, then, we went to his apartment. Gideon had been following me. Dad had sent him to do that. After dinner, he said he wanted to talk with me. We started shouting, and I said to him that he was the worst thing ever had happened to me. And I think you already know how I ended."

Isabelle, Max and Jace gasped.

"So, he pushed me, and I fell down over the table. My left shoulder blade was hurting a lot, and I knew tht something bad happened there, on my shoulder blade. I had a bruise, like a large cut, there. Now it's a scar." Alec decided to forget about the fact where he had wanted his siblings not to know about it.

"What?!"

"He did that to you? I'm gonna kill Dad."

Max looked horrified at Jace, and Jace saw Max's face.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't worry, Max."

Alec continued talking.

"On Sunday's morning, I went to Magnus' place, because I had to give his jacket back to him."

"And you wanted to do more things with him..." Mumbled Jace, and Alec almost killed Jace only by looking at him.

"We started talking, and we went to the living room. We were talking, when suddenly, we heard somebody knocking the door. Magnus went, and opened the gateway. He didn't find anybody, but a paper with a message, on the floor. This afternoon, 6 o'clock, at the school's parking. If you don't come, we'll come for you."

"We knew that Gideon was still following me, because of that message. So we decided to stay both of us in his apartment, the whole day. We decided too, to not go to that meeting. Catarina came at 2 o'clock, I think. The problem started when she left. We were at the sofa, talking..." Alec remembered him, over Magnus, kissing him hungrily, on the sofa, but he continued without saying nothing about it.

"... when we heard a little shout and a noise; outside the apartment. We went there, and we found her on the floor. Catarina said that she had only trip off. She had a hit on her head. We thought she didn't have nothing missing. Until 5:45. I was asleep, and Magnus texted Catarina. She told him, she had lost her keys. Magnus woke me up, and explained to me what Catarina had said to him, while we put a wardrobe in front of the gateway. He explained me what Gideon really wanted to do; and it wasn't to go at that meeting. What he really wanted to do, was to enter into Magnus' apartment, while we were at that supposed meeting, and hid inside Magnus' place. And when we returned attack us, or only Magnus, if I returned here, after that meeting."

"We were pushing the wardrobe to the gateway, when we heard voices, outside the apartment. They tried to enter, but they knew that something was blocking the gateway. The wardrobe, Magnus and me."

His siblings were in totally silence, staring at Alec.

"Suddenly, I... I heard a voice, not Gideon's one, but I did recognize it. It was shouting my name. It was Dad's one."

"What was he doing there?..."

Jace asked, but Max and Isabelle shutted him down, at the same time.

"In that moment of my weakness, they pushed the gateway, from outside, and finally made it to get inside; pushing Magnus and me, away from the gateway. There was Dad, Gideon and another guy, who I don't know who he is. That guy, rose up Magnus from the floor, and took his arms, preventing him from escape. Dad rose me up and pushed me against the wall. Gideon went with him. Dad shouted, insulted at me, and he hit me on my chest. I stopped breathing for a few seconds. I fell to the floor, and Magnus shouted to Dad. I don't remember what he said to him."

"Dad put his attention on me again. I hit Dad, and I got away from him. He fell to the floor, and shouted to Gideon to beat me down."

Max gasped, Jace swore, and Isabelle didn't say nothing.

"I was with Gideon, trying to not be beaten down; I saw Dad going with Magnus, and saying something to him. He kicked Magnus on his waist. Magnus, that was half sitting on the floor, half standing, fell to the floor, with Dad's kick, complaining loudly. I ran away from Gideon, and I went with Magnus. I was with Magnus, he was almost laying down to the floor, and Dad was about to do or say something to us. Suddenly, we heard a scream, and we saw Catarina, at the end of the corridor, outside Magnus's apartment. She faked calling the police, and started to ran away from there."

"But... how could she see you? I mean, the front door was closed..." Max asked Alec, confused.

"Because they had left it open. It was open, Max. They went after her, and left us. We closed the front door, and we went to the living room. Magnus was limping."

"But Catarina...?" Jace shut down, when he saw Isabelle's glare at him.

"The last thing I remember is, Magnus saying that he's gonna take some bandages, and things like this; before I fall asleep, on the sofa. When I woke up, I had all my body hurting. Catarina was there, and she took care of us, when Magnus woke up; he had been asleep too on the armchair. She left, we had dinner; and we slept on the sofa."

"And, nothing... happened?" asked Jace, smiling.

"Nothing." lied Alec.

"We were too exhausted. And today, at school, Gideon insulted us. And this afternoon, Magnus went for a walk, and ended at the groves, where Gideon and his friends beat him down. He stayed there for a few more minutes, and when he was about to left, Gideon appeared. Magnus told me, that Gideon started to ask him, if he was afraid of Dad and him, Gideon. Magnus almost made it to get away from there, but Gideon jumped over him, and hit his chest."

"Magnus trying to escape, kicked Gideon on his leg; and Gideon started to scream. He didn't stop screaming, until Mrs. Carstairs found them. She said to Magnus, to get away from there, so he didn't put himself in trouble. That's why Magnus called me, why Gideon was with crutches, and why Dad shouted and hit me, now. So, this is it. Everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should seriously edit this shitty story xD there are a lot of grammar mistakes, I know, snif. Don't kill me. It was my first story xD istg the others r better <3


	8. 8.

I turned my phone off. My chest was still hurting, when I breathed. All my body had been hurting in the last two or three days. My waist still hurt when I sat down, somewhere, or when I lay down.

I needed to be with Alec in that moment, even if I knew that I would be with him, in a few minutes. I hadn't had dinner yet, I wasn't hungry.

I heard the front door opening, and I saw Catarina entering in the hallway.

"Hi, Magnus!"

She saw me, looking a little sharp. "Are you going somewhere?"

I was sitting on the sofa.

"Yes. Another date with Alec."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I was about to leave..." I looked at my watch. "Now. You can stay here if you want."

"Okay."

She said smiling. I went to my room, and I took a jacket.

"Maybe we come here, after the cinema. We're going to watch a film." I said loudly to her.

"Okay, I'll leave shortly."

She understood what I was talking about. I took the keys, and after saying goodbye to Catarina, I left the apartment. I waited for him, in front of my apartment. Alec arrived and parked his car. He was as beautiful as the other day; perhaps more if that was even possible. Alec took my hand, and we went to the Jade Film.

We payed the entrance, and we entered the room. The film was called, "The beach."

We took a seat, and we started talking, waiting for the film to start. While we were talking, anybody came to watch the film; we were alone. Alec told me, that he had told everything to his siblings.

"It started Isabelle, asking me, how was going on my relationship. They started asking me about that, until my father appeared; with Gideon. Gideon was with crutches."

I looked at him horrified.

"What?! I... I didn't know I kicked him that hard!"

"Magnus, is not your fault; he's faking, I know that. Don't worry." he calmed me, a little.

"So, we went to my bedroom, and my father shouted at me. I tried to escape, but he hit me, on my shoulder. He lefted me there, and Gideon followed him; out of the apartment. When they left, my siblings came in, and asked what was happening. So, I told them everything."

"And what do they think about?"

"They totally accept it. Our relationship, and that I'm gay. They actually knew about it. And my father, they're very angry of what he did to us."

I looked at him, his blue eyes were serious.

"I'm happy they accept it."

The film started, but nobody else came to the room. Only me and Alec. It was an action, and romanticism film. I saw Alec, beside me, that was getting nervous as the film advanced. I was watching the film concentrated, when suddenly, in the screen, appeared a shark killing a man.

Alec frighten, and took my hand. I put my fingers around his hand, trying to calm him.

Alec's a very nervous person. It started to appear a lot of blood, and more men killed by sharks. Alec looked at me, he seemed terrified.

"I have to go to the toilet." His voice canded like he was scared.

"I'll go with you." I said to him; I didn't want to be alone, watching the film.

We got up, and went to the toilets; outside the room. We entered, Alec went to the sinks, and opened a faucet. He washed his face.

"It's just... I get so nervous when something like that happens in a film. I hate, a lot, watching people die; and blood." he looked at me.

I was in front of a sink.

"I'm sorry, I ruined the film." He said.

"Don't worry, Alec. It's okay."

He was standing in front of me; I got closer to him; Alec had his face wet. I took his shirt, pulling Alec closer, and I kissed him. His lips were wet, but I didn't care. Alec took a breath, and kissed me, pushing me against the sinks, behind me.

We weren't kissing as before; now it was rough and hot.

Alec was with his hands in my hair, continuing pushing me to the sinks. I sat down, over a sink, kissing Alec. I had my legs around his waist. I put my hands on his neck trying to pull him even closer. Alec put a hand in my shirt, and started to put it up. I breatheda bit and I kissed him again.

Suddenly, we heard noises, outside the toilet, and we stopped; facing each other. I was still over a sink, sitting there, with Alec in front of me. He had his lips a little bit swollen.

"I think if we want to continue that we'll have to go in my apartment, Alexander."

He looked at me, with his precious blue eyes, full of happiness, he had. Alec was still with his hand in my shirt; and I was with my hands on his neck.

"We should return, and watch the end of the film, no?" he asked me, breathlessly, smiling.

We got outside the toilets, and we saw three teenagers, making noises with their mouths. We returned to the room, where were playing the film.

The room was still empty, only Alec and me, so we took a different seat, from before. We sat at the end of the room, and we concentrated in the film. But as hard as I tried more difficult it was. I could only think about Alec; his lips, his hands in my hair, and how he pushed me, and how he kissed me. God, I wanted to kiss him again, so badly.

Suddenly, in the film appeared a kissing scene, wich made me think even more about Alec. We had our hand holding each other's one.

'Alec's hand is warm.' Was my only thought, at that moment.

"Magnus..." I turned my head to see Alec's face, but all I could saw, was him leaning over, and kissing me.

He grabbed my shirt, and I rose up a little, so we didn't fall down to the floor. He kissed me again, after breathing a little. We stopped kissing, but we stayed with our foreheads together.

"Oh, Alexander... we can't watch a full movie... or go anywhere together..."

I could almost taste Alec's breath.

Sweet.

"But, Magnus, we're alone. Nobody can see us here." He said innocently.

"I know..."

I kissed Alec again, leaning over him. I was almost over him, when I realized that maybe Alec was uncomfortable, because of the chair. Trying to rise him a little, we fell down to the floor; I was under him.

"I'm sorry, Alexander..." I apologised.

"Don't worry, I think is better here."

Alec lowed his head, and kissed my neck. I put my hands in his black ravened hair. He stopped, and looked at me shortly, before putting closer his face to mine, and his lips on mine. I tasted Alec again. We rolled, and Alec was under me, with a hand on my neck. We stayed there until the film ended.

I was kissing Alec's neck, and he had a hand in my hair, and the other still on my neck. Suddenly the lights from the room, turned on.

"Magnus... Is gonna come people... to watch the next film... or to clean the room... we should go..."

I stopped, and I faced Alec. I saw he had some hickeys on his neck, and I smiled. I probably had too. He kissed me shortly, and said.

"Let's go..."

We stood up from the floor, and I took his hand. We got outside the room, and we passed beside a lot of people that were entering to watch the next film. We went to my apartment, and we entered inside.

"You know I really want to kiss you again, no?" Alec said that, and I smiled.

"It's the same for me, but first, we have to talk."

We went to the living room, and Alec stood in front of my bedroom's door, confused.

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"Oh, you're so cute, when you're serious. I'm talking about what we almost did, at the cinema's toilet."

"Oh..."

Alec looked a little ashamed.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that we have to control ourselves; or someone's gonna see us. We have to do it somewhere, where anyone could see us, and at the right moment. Okay?"

"Yeah... But, when? I mean... were gonna know that it's the right moment?"

Alec was looking down to the floor, but when he said that, he looked at me.

I smirked, and I went closer, kissing Alec. I pushed him a little, and he had his back against my bedroom's door now. Alec slid his hands on my arms, pulling me closer him. Alec took a hand away from my arm, and opened my bedroom's door. I breathed a little and I kissed him again, with a hand on his shirt. I pushed him inside my bedroom, and I closed the door.

Alec started taking my shirt away. I stopped kissing him, and I took away my shirt, throwing it to the floor. Alec put his hands on my neck and kissed me again.

My bedroom was starting to get hot.

I started to take Alec's shirt too, but Alec fell to my bed, and he pulled me over him. I was over Alec, and I was only thinking about taking his shirt away. We rolled and Alec, now over me, got a little away from me, and took his shirt away. I smiled, and Alec kissed me again. I had his chest over mine; it was warmer than I thought.

We rolled again, and he put his hands on my waist. Alec stopped kissing me, got his head a little away of mine, and said, with his lips touching mine,

"I wish my father could saw us now"

My heart stopped for a second.

I looked at him, horrified.

"Why?"

"Because he could see how good I follow his rules: don't be gay, get away from Magnus, and things like this..."

I understood him, and smiled right before lowing my head, to kiss him again, while he started taking my jeans away.

***

Alec woke with an arm around Magnus' chest, and the other under Magnus' neck. Magnus was turned, so Alec only could see his back. Alec had his chest against Magnus' back. He was still asleep; Alec was hearing his regular breath. Magnus had a hand holding Alec's arm, around his chest.

They were both naked.

Alec stayed in that position, wondering about last night, until Magnus woke up, taking a deep breath.

"Good morning." Alec said to him.

Magnus scoffed, got his hand, the one holding Alec's arm around his chest, away, softly, and turned to face his boyfriend.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"You know what I was thinking about? That we can't go anywhere, together. We always end up almost like this." said Alec.

"You know it's your fault for being that cute, no, darling?" answered Magnus to him, using one of his hundred pet names.

Alec smiled and Magnus asked him,

"Our date went great, no?"

Alec scoffed.

"Of course... But I think I enjoyed more here than the cinema."

Magnus chuckled a little hearing that. Magnus rose up from the bed, and putted his boxers on. Then he got outside the bed.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked confused at him.

"First to get dressed; we have to go to school. And Catarina will   
come now; she always comes here, in the morning. And then, to eat something; I'm starving."

Alec, that had completily forgot about school, only said, "Oh, okay."

Alec put his underpants on, too, got out of Magnus's bed, and grabbed his shirt, from the floor. Magnus was looking in his wardrobe for a shirt; he was only wearing pants.

Alec saw that he had hundreds of clothes inside it. Alec started staring at Magnus, and totally forgot what he was doing. Alec stopped staring at Magnus, and remembered what he was looking for. He put his pants on, and Magnus found a shirt.

They were both dressed; but there were still some clothes on the floor. Magnus and Alec went to the kitchen.

"I'm not complaining, but if I tell my family I spent the night here maybe they kill me. Today, I could die twice."

"Why...?" Magnus was a little confused.

"My siblings, they're gonna kill me, asking me a thousand questions, if I tell them I spent the night here. And my father... I don't know what he's gonna do. He probably already knows about it."

Magnus looked at him, less worried.

"Oh, okay... I thought you..." Magnus stopped talking, when Catarina appeared, in the living room.

"Catarina! We didn't hear you! Again... One day, you're gonna kill us..."

"Us?"

Catarina saw Alec, behind Magnus.

"Oh, Alec's here... You should move in here."

"What? Why? Because I slept here 3 nights? It's not that much..."

Alec turned a little red, thinking of what would do Catarina, if she knew what they had done last night.

"And you met 5 days ago... Don't worry Alec, it's okay." She said smiling.

Alec was already like a tomato.

Magnus opened the fridge, and took a bottle of milk; he gave it to Alec. He opened a cupboard and took two bowls.

"Do you want breakfast?" Magnus asked Catarina.

"No, thanks. I had breakfast at home, and you should hurry up; we're gonna be late."

Magnus and Alec were eating their breakfast fast. Catarina went to the sofa, and turned on the TV.

"My sweater"

Alec looked at Magnus.

"I think is still in your room."

"Oh, okay."

They went to Magnus' bedroom. There was their shoes, and sweaters on the floor.

"We left this a little bit like a mess, no, Alexander?"

Alec looked a bit ashamed of hearing that.

"Yes..."

Magnus smiled; Alec loved that smile, and the only thing wanted to do at that moment was to take Magnus' shirt away, and kiss him again.

Alec took his sweater, and shoes from the floor and put them on.

"My school bag... Is at home." Alec said.

"I can leave you whatever you need."

Alec smiled thankfully at Magnus.

They went to the living room, and Catarina rose up from the sofa.

"I'm sure we're late, guys. Let's go."

She took her school bag and Magnus took his too; it was all with colors and full of glitter. They talked while they were going to school. Magnus between Alec and Catarina. Sometimes Alec and Magnus talked, while Catarina was in silence; and sometimes Catarina and Magnus talked, and Alec listened them.

They arrived when the first class started in five minutes. Magnus and Alec went to Geography class, and Catarina to Maths. Alec saw that in front of Geography class, there was Jace; Jace saw him too.

"Thank the Angel, you appeared! I thought you forgot today was Tuesday, and we have class."

Jace showed Alec his school bag, and gave it to him.

"I gotta go, bye!"

Alec took his school bag, and Jace left them.

"Now you don't have to leave me nothing."

They were in front of the Geography's class's door.

"I can, it doesn't matter you have or not."

Alec smiled and knocked the door. He opened it and Alec saw that the lesson had already started, and Mr. Wayland was teaching.

He stopped when he saw Magnus and Alec on the door.

"Why are you late, Mr. Lightwood, and Mr. Bane?"

Magnus looked at Alec, and then at Mr. Wayland.

"It's... It's my fault. I forgot my school bag at home, and I convinced Alexander to come with me. I didn't want to go alone."

Alec looked at Magnus, lying at Mr. Wayland.

"Well, then it's your fault, Mr. Bane. Not yours Mr. Lightwood. You can-..."

Alec didn't want Mr. Wayland to deny only Magnus, because it was his fault too, so he interrupted the teacher.

"Actually... I went with Magnus, because... I wanted to, not because he convinced me... It's my fault too." Magnus looked at him, as Mr. Wayland did.

"Okay..." Mr. Wayland said a bit confused. "Then it's both's fault; get out of class, and stay in the corridor."

They got out of the classroom, and Alec closed the door. He faced Magnus.

"Why have you done that, Alexander? I could have let him blame only me!"

"That's what I was trying to stop. Don't worry Magnus, we'll wait here the whole hour, and then we'll go to the next class. It's not that bad." said Alec smiling.

"Alexander, he just denyed and punished us here, why are you smiling?" Magnus asked a little confused.

"I'm with you; here's one reason to smile."

Magnus understood Alec, and warned him.

"Hey, Alexander... at school nothing, okay?"

"Fine..."

Alec went beside the door, and sat down there.

"Doesn't matter... At least we're not doing Geography."

Magnus sighed and sat beside Alec.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. You shouldn't be here, it's my fault." Alec said, after a couple minutes, of silence.

He was staring at his hands. Magnus chuckled.

"I don't think so... Did you do something alone, yesterday? I was there too, it's my fault too, Alexander."

"Okay... We can't repeat what we did yesterday, if the next day we have to go school; or we're gonna go late again."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes more, until Magnus said,

"Is incredible that... we met... four days ago and... we're dating..."

Alec let out a low laugh.

"Yeah... I've never been in a relationship, so it's new for me. But, my siblings, Isabelle and Jace, not Max, they've been in hundreds of relationships. They always said it was so easy, and I... I didn't know. I mean, I..."

"I get it." Magnus said to him, smiling.

Alec looked at Magnus, and asked,

"Did you... and Catarina...?"

Magnus looked at Alec, confused, and when he understood what Alec meant, exclaimed low,

"No! No, no, no, no! We're just... friends. She's more like... my sister. We've been almost always together."

"Oh, okay..."

Alec looked relaxed.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" Alec asked Magnus.

"No. Every year, everybody ignored me, because I am bisexual. I was happy with my friends. I didn't need anybody more. And when I saw you, I... I felt something."

Alec smiled and said,

"Well, I kept it in a secret, that I am gay, so it didn't happen to me, what happened to you. But my siblings knew about it, and I didn't know they did; so maybe more people know it too. I've always thought that I look weird, or act weird. Or if like something's wrong with me. People never liked me..."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Nothing is wrong with you... Maybe it's just, that you look very... different. Perhaps because you're the head of your family, and you have to take care of your siblings..."

Magnus looked at Alec's hands.

"I don't think you're weird. And if you're weird, I don't know what I am."

Alec chuckled. He took Magnus's hand in his, putting his fingers around it. They stayed there in silence for a quarter. Suddenly, the door opened and Gideon walked outside the classroom, with crutches.

***

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Alec lefted my hand, at the moment Gideon appeared.

"Mr. Wayland denied me, because I was talking; and punished me here."

Alec rose up from the floor.

"Why are you still with crutches? We know you're faking."

"I don't think so. My leg hurts a lot..." Gideon said putting a pain face.

Alec looked angry at him.

"So, why did you arrive late?" asked Gideon looking at me.

"As I said before, I forgot my school bag, and Alexander went with me, to take it."

Gideon scoffed, and I saw that Alec was about to say something to him. I looked at Alec and he saw me. Alec stopped with his angry face to Gideon.

"Come on, guys... You were lying! Everybody could saw that on your faces."

Now Alec answered him; he talked before I could.

"We went for Magnus' school bag. And even if we did something more, is none of your business."

I saw that Alec, hated a lot his cousin, with the tone he used to say that. Gideon, saw that Alec was getting angry because of him, and smiled evily.

"Then why I'm asking?"

Alec was about to say something not very polite to him, but the door suddenly opened and Mr. Wayland appeared.

"Can you shut up, please? I'm trying to teach. And you have to keep in silence and quiet. I punished you here, so at least you could shut up!"

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Alec and I said at the same time.

Mr. Wayland looked at us, and we looked at each other, surprised.

"Oh, I think you two can come back to class. You, Mr. Lightwood," said pointing at Gideon, "Stay outside."

"What?!" Gideon shouted.

Alec and I, took our school bags from the floor, and entered the classroom. We sat down at our places, and everybody was looking at us. We heard Gideon swearing, and cursing us, very loud, outside.

When the lesson finished, Mr. Wayland went outside and started to deny Gideon, for all the things he said while he was outside the classroom, and we had heard.

"Why is he still with crutches?" I asked Alec worriedly.

"He likes when everybody pays attention at him."

"But... What if he's told everybody, that... the one who did it, is me?"

"Magnus, he's faking. And if he told everybody that it was you, they will look at you, and think, 'Wow, that guy was the one who kicked Gideon; how brave.'"

Alec smiled, and I almost died just by looking at it.

"You should smile more often, you know, darling?" I asked him.

Alec blushed a little and looked at his watch.

"I gotta go. P. E."

Alec picked his school bag.

"See you later."

"Bye."

He left. I had Sciences, so I went to its classroom.

The morning went fast; I was only thinking about Alec, without paying attention on the lessons. At the break time, I was searching for Alec, and I didn't find him, so I thought he was doing homework, in the library.

The break time ended, and I went to the next class; Maths, with Alec.

He wasn't there, but it was early, so he could be coming. But the lesson started, and Alec wasn't still there. I thought that maybe he was late, but 15 minutes passed, and Alec hadn't come yet.

Mr. Verlac ended the lesson, and I went to the next class; I hadn't it with Alec. At lunch time I searched for him everywhere, but I didn't find him. I went where we usually have lunch, and Catarina was there.

I sat down there, waiting for Alec to come, while Catarina was talking without stopping. I wasn't listening to her, I could only think about where could Alec be.

An hour and he wasn't still there.

I was stressed.

I had only half an hour to found Alec, or know where he was. Catarina was still talking. I rose up from my chair and I said, to a confused Catarina,

"Wait a minute. I'll return now."

She looked at me, still confused, and said okay. I went to the popular table, where Jace and Isabelle were.

Everybody was laughing at some of Jace's joke. Isabelle saw me, and rose up from her seat. Alec's sister went with me.

"Do you know where's Alexander?" I asked when she was close enough to hear me.

"No... He isn't with you?"

"No. He disappeared after going to P.E."

Isabelle seemed confused.

"Text him." She finally said.

I picked my phone, while Isabelle went to her table, grabbed Jace's arm, bringing him with me.

"Izzy! What!? Let me go!"

"Shut up! Alec's missing." She said to her brother. Jace shutted down, when he heard that.

"What?" He whispered.

Magnus: Where are you?

I texted him.

We waited for his answer. He answered a few minutes later, when we were all three stressing out.

Alec: My father brought me home! He says that I'm not gonna leave home for a week, so I can't see you...

When I read that, my first thought was that he was joking. A whole week locked up in his apartment, just for me? But, he was Alec, and Alec wasn't a joking person.

"What?!" Exclaimed Isabelle.

Jace looked astonished.

Magnus: Don't worry, Alexander, we're coming.

I turned my phone off, when I saw that Alec had received my message, and had seen it.

"I'm going now." I told them.

"But what about class?" asked Isabelle.

"I don't care. As far as I know your father is capable of everything."

I was about to go, but now Jace stopped me.

"Then, we're going with you."

"No way. Alec wouldn't want you to go there."

"Neither you." Isabelle responded smartly.

"We're going, wether you like it or not." Continued Jace.

I took a deep breath.

"If you're not taking us with you, then we will go home walking. So, I think is better if you take us with you."

They were leaving me without options.

Isabelle and Jace were looking at me. The ones from the popular table were looking at us, yet they hadn't heard our conversation.

"Okay." I finally said.

"But you're gonna miss class too?"

"Of course. He's our brother." Said Jace.

"And maybe we can get Alec out of there, and return here at time." Isabelle added.

I doubted that, but I remained in silence.

We went to the school parking, and Isabelle exclaimed,

"What about Max?"

Max.

Their little brother.

We had forgotten about him.

"He's not going, obviously. Alec's doing the impossible, to keep Max out of Dad's things." Answered Jace.

"Well, and if you're right maybe we can come here at time, with Alec." I said.

I totally doubted that, but it was only a hope. We entered my car and I drove it to Alec's apartment.


	9. 9.

We arrived at Alec's apartment, and we saw a white car parked in front of it.

"That's Dad's car." Whispered Jace.

That meant that probably Robert was still inside the apartment; with Alec.

I parked my car, and we went to the building's door. Jace took his keys and opened it, in silence. We entered and everything was in silence. Of the entire building the only apartment occupied was theirs. We went upstairs, to the apartment's gateway.

Everything was still in silence.

Weird.

I went in front of the gateway, and Jace and Isabelle behind me, followed. I looked at Jace, and he opened the gateway, trying not to make noise.

We entered and I saw the inside of their apartment, everything in silence. It almost looked creepy.

I went first, and they followed me.

Caution, was the the only thing I could think about.

Robert could be putting us in a trap. We didn't even know if the one that answered my text was Alec. It could be Robert. Or maybe Alec, forced by Robert to say to us what happened, to make us come to the apartment.

My head was full of theories.

We walked through the living room, the kitchen, and we arrived to a door, by the kitchen.

"Behind it, there are our bedrooms. Alec must be in his. And Dad... I don't know." Said Jace, whispering.

I nodded, and I opened the door quietly. The door made a little noise, and I cursed myself.

We walked to Alec's bedroom, at the end of the corridor. We passed the other bedrooms, and we didn't hear nothing. Maybe Robert wasn't there; neither Alec, perhaps.

When we arrived in front of his bedroom's door, we stopped. I looked at them, and I saw that Isabelle was very stressed, and Jace nervous. Isabelle nodded, meaning, 'Come on.'

I opened the door.

Suddenly something was thrown to me, and I fell down to the floor, with that thing over me.

"What the...?!" I shouted trying to get away from... Alec? The one hitting and kicking me was Alec.

I grabbed his hand and he stopped, looking at me, and recognizing who I was. Alec's eyes got teary when he saw me, under him.

"Magnus..."

He hugged me, and started to cry low.

"I'm sorry..." I heard him, saying.

I sat down, on the floor, and Alec was still with his arms around my back, and his face buried on my shoulder.

"Alexander... it's okay... we're here..." I said softly.

Isabelle and Jace entered the room, and saw us; Alec still with his face buried in my shoulder.

"We?" Alec asked, and turned to see his siblings.

His face went pale, when he saw them. We rose up from the floor and Isabelle immediately asked,

"What happened?"

I looked at Alec, still with some tears on his face, and I saw that he was scared.

"We have to go. You never should've come here, for me. Is a trap."

I was about to say, 'I knew it!' but it was a little stupid to say that with our situation.

"What do you mean?" Jace said.

Alec was getting nervous; he wanted to get away from there, I could see it in his eyes.

"Dad... I'll explain it later; we have to run. Where are your phones?"

"I lefted mine in Magnus's car."

"As I did..."

"I have mine!" Said Isabelle picking her phone from her pocket.

Alec nodded, I saw him shivering, he took my hand and got outside of his room.

I, obviously, followed him, almost running. The other hand, Alec's, that wasn't with mine, was shaking. Alec was stressed out.

I heard Jace and Isabelle following us. We had almost reached the gateway, when we heard some sound like a key, closing the gateway.

"No!"

Alec jumped to the gateway, and tried to open it.

"Shit!" Swore Alec.

I looked surprised at him, I think I had never heard him swearing, and he saw me.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

Jace and Isabelle arrived, with us, and looked at Alec. Alec looked at me, took a deep breath, and said,

"Dad locked up us here."

"What?!" Jace and Isabelle almost shouted that, at the same time; they looked at each other, surprised.

"Before leaving me here, he warned me saying that if somebody came for me, he would lock us up here."

Isabelle gasped. I hadn't thought about that, before, when my head was with thousands of differents theories. I thought Alec would've always been with Robert; I didn't know why I had thought that.

"I texted you that, Magnus." Alec said pointing at me, with his hand.

Alec hadn't texted me that. I wanted to tell that to him, but Alec interrupted me, before I could even start talking.

"But before I could send that to you, Dad appeared and took my phone. That's when he warned me what I told you before. I stayed where I was, in my bedroom. I didn't want to get out, afraid of finding Dad there."

Alec's eyes were scared. Alec was very afraid of his father. He didn't deserve that fear; and he had been dealing with it, for a lot of years.

"And, when I heard the corridor's door opening I thought it was him. And I planned to hurt him, and get out of here. That's why I hit you, Magnus. I'm sorry." He said, now looking at me.

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

Jace and Isabelle were in silence, only listening. Isabelle seemed to be wondering; and Jace... well, Jace was Jace, he seemed bored.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked him.

I only knew Robert a little, but that little was represented by violency.

"Yeah..." Answered Alec, low.

He swung up his sleeve, and showed us a big blue bruise, on his biceps.

"I tried to escape from him, when he took me from school, and he hit me; that's why I stopped fighting him."

Alec took a deep breath.

We were Alec and me, in front of the gateway, and Jace and Isabelle in front of us.

"And now, we're all locked here. Probably for a week." He mumbled.

"What about Max?" Asked Isabelle.

She seemed to be the most worried, for their young brother, from all three. She asked for Max at the parking, and now she asked for him again; obviously, Max was very important for her.

But obviously, Max was younger than them, and now he was probably with their crazy father. Alec said what I was thinking about where Max could be in that moment.

"Probably Dad takes him, and brings Max with him somewhere. He will lie about us. And we can't contact with Max."

I looked at Alec confused.

"Why?"

"He doesn't have phone."

Alec, Isabelle and Jace, looked seriously worried for Max.

"Dad can't hurt him." Finally said Alec, after minutes of silence.

"Well, he can." Said Isabelle to him.

We all looked at her, surprised to her answer to Alec.

"But I will kill him, if he does." Ended Isabelle.

Alec looked at me, and went to the sofa. He sat down there, putting his hands around his head; I could see his bruise.

I went with him, and Jace went to the kitchen. He opened the freezer, and picked ice. He brought it to me, and I sat down beside Alec.

"Well, if we don't have to go to school, I'll go take a nap." Said Jace, before going to his room.

Isabelle looked at us, and mumbled to herself,

"I'm gonna charge my phone..." She left.

I swung up Alec's sleeve a little more, and I put the ice on his bruise. Alec groaned.

"It's my fault... It's all my fault..."

Alec was whispering that to himself. Why is Alec always blaming himself?

"None of this is your fault, Alexander, and you know it."

Alec groaned a little for the ice, and looked at me.

"Yes, it is, Magnus. It's my fault, that you three, are locked up here with me. You never should've come; now Max is alone."

Alec lowed his head, and stared the floor.

"We didn't know what was gonna happen. We thought we could get you out of here, and come back to school at time."

Alec scoffed, and whispered something that sounded like,

'Yeah, with my father, everything's easy...'

I continued talking.

"We hadn't thought what was gonna happen; that's why we left Max there. It's not your fault, Alexander."

We stayed like that, Alec sometimes groaning, and complaining.

"What happened?" I asked him.

Alec looked at me confused.

"I mean, you disappeared. And you didn't text or call..."

"Because I couldn't," Alec moved a little so he was facing me, and continued talking, "I was doing P.E. when Mrs. Carstairs asked for me, saying that somebody was looking for me. She went outside of the gym, and when I went outside too, I found nobody there, but my father."

"At the moment I saw him, I went back to the gym, but he grabbed my arm. He said that if I kept in silence and without resistence, everything would be okay. That I wouldn't be in problems. But when I saw him, taking me to the school parking I started fighting him, and trying to escape; that's when he hit me."

"He pushed me in his car, and brought me here; and then, locked me up in my bedroom. That's when he said that I would stay there for a week, so I couldn't see you. He went to the kitchen, and I took my phone to text you. He saw me with my phone, texting you, and went with me, took it and kicked me. Then he warned me what I said to you before, and left."

Alec stopped talking and looked at his bruise, where I was still holding the ice.

"I don't know what's gonna happen..." He said whispering.

There was a lot of silence; we could almost hear Jace snoring.

"Well, we're gonna stay here the whole week, until your father lets us out." I said almost joking.

Alec smiled a little, and said,

"You know I didn't mean that. I meant my father. I don't know what he's gonna do. He's capable of leaving us here, the entire week. He doesn't care of what happens to us."

Alec breathed, and continued his speech,

"And Max. I don't know what's gonna happen to him. And if Dad hurts him, it would be my fault. Because I let my father brought and lock me up here, wich made you go here and..."

Alec was stressing out, and that was the last thing we needed at that moment.

"Alexander, stop... Relax, please..."

Alec's leg started to shake, without stopping. He was still nervous; I realized at that moment how much he cared about his siblings.

"Sorry, Magnus... I can't help, but think it's all my fault..."

"Even if you know it's not?" I asked low.

Alec nodded softly. I took the ice off of his bruise, and I put it against it, again.

"Oh, stop it. It hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Alexander. You need to stay with it, at least, a few more minutes."

Alec groaned a little, and swung up his sleeve a little more.

"What if Robert enters here?" I asked, after a while of silence.

"He has the keys, so he's probably gonna come. I don't know what he's gonna do if he enters here, and sees you."

I sighed.

Alec, finally, looked at me.

"I think we should check out how many food we have. Maybe we survive; we always buy a lot of food. Now I don't regret it." He said, before looking at me and rising up from the sofa.

"Alexander, your arm..."

He ignored me.

"Don't worry Magnus. I just want to check it."

I stood up from the sofa and I went with him, with the ice in my hand. I gave it to him, and Alec put it in the freezer. I opened the fridge and I looked inside it.

"Okay! I think we could survive an entire month with all this food!"

"Really?"

Alec looked the inside of the fridge.

"Maybe. Jace eats a lot."

I closed the fridge and I looked at my watch.

"3:56 p.m."

Alec looked at me.

"We're missing class!"

Alec said an obvious thing, but I didn't say nothing about it. Alec talked again.

"Well, I actually missed morning class, but if we don't go to school for the entire week... What are the teachers gonna? And our friends? Well, I don't have any so..."

That last thing, Alec whispered it, but I heard it.

I put a hand on his shoulder, and he put his own hand on mine, and smiled.

Alec went to the sofa, I went with him, and we sat down there, again. We were hand in hand.

"Do you think we should try, and watch a movie?" I asked.

Alec smiled, and chuckled. He looked at me, but I was staring at the wall in front of us. Alec, finally, answered,

"Mmhm... No... Unless you want to end as always..." He got his face closer mine, and I looked at him, smiling.

"Alexander... Jace and Isabelle are here..." Alec faked looking for them, around the living room, and said,

"Well, I don't see them."

"You know what I mean, darling..."

"Of course I do..."

Alec almost had his lips on mine, and I could feel his breath on them, when suddenly we heard a door opening, behind us.

We turned and we saw the corridor's door opening, and Isabelle there.

"Dad." She said.

Alec gasped low, and his sister continued,

"He called me, and he says that he wants to talk to you."

***

Alec froze, and looked first at his sister, and then at his boyfriend.

"Okay..." He muttered.

Isabelle went with them, and gave her phone to him. Alec turned on the speaker so everybody could hear the conversation. Isabelle went to Jace's room, and brought him with them.

Jace was groaning, angry with his sister, that she had woken him up.

"Hello?" Alec asked.

"Alexander! How are you?"

They heard Robert.

"Is Alec, and I'm fine." He answered dryly.

"Why are you calling?" Asked Alec, faking calm.

Everybody was a little nervous. Magnus and Alec sitting on the sofa, and Jace and Isabelle behind the sofa.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Okay, so now you know it. Bye."

Alec moved his hand towards the phone to end the call, but Robert stopped him, saying,

"And, about Max... he'll stay with me the whole week."

"Where?" Asked Isabelle.

"Oh, Isabelle you're here! And for the question... It's none of your businness."

Jace looked at Isabelle, and then at the phone.

"You keep saying that, again and again. At the end it looses its meaning. Can you please stop?"

"Hi, Jace. And for the question, no. You will stay in the apartment the entire week."

"What?! I thought you were exagerating! You're gonna leave us here? Alone? The whole week?!" Almost shouted Alec.

"Yes... Bye!"

And Robert ended the call. Isabelle took her phone.

"Alec I didn't find my charger. Can you leave me yours?"

"Yeah, sure. Is in my bedroom."

"Thanks big bro."

Isabelle went to Alec's room, while Jace went to the fridge, took an apple and left.

"Max..." Alec whispered, but it was enough for Magnus to hear it.

"Alexander... he'll be okay. Don't worry..."

Alec smiled a little. Isabelle appeared again, from their rooms.

"Alec, where's your charger?"

Alec turned to see his sister's face.

"It should be on the table..."

"I looked everywhere and I didn't find it."

Jace's head appeared from his bedroom.

"You can use mine if you want."

Isabelle turned on her feet, and went to Jace's room; leaving Magnus and Alec alone, again.

Alec remembered something his father had done before leaving him.

He remembered Robert searching something on Alec's table, while he was still on the floor, after his father's kick. Alec hadn't payed attention on what was Robert doing; now he regretted it.

"My father..."

Magnus looked at him, frowning.

"He was searching for something in my room, and then..."

Alec remembered too, how his father entered Jace's, Isabelle's, Max's and, finally, his bedroom; and Alec without understanding what he was doing. Now he knew it. Alec stopped staring at his hands and looked at Magnus.

"He entered Jace's, Izzy's, Max's and his bedroom. He was looking for something. It was after he kicked me and taked my phone."

"He was looking for the chargers..." Ended Magnus.

Alec nodded. They rose up from the sofa and went to Jace's room, where Isabelle and he were searching a charger.

"You're not gonna find it." Said Alec.

His siblings looked at Magnus and Alec.

"What? Why?"

"Because Robert took all the chargers with him before leaving Alexander here." Said Magnus.

"I saw him doing it," Confirmed Alec. "I forgot to tell you that."

Jace swore loudly, and Isabelle picked her phone, saying,

"My phone doesn't have too much battery..."

"Dammit!" Said Jace.

"Jace..." Alec warned his brother, and looked at his sister.

"Izzy call somebody. Fast!"

She nodded and waved them away from her bedroom. They got out of it, and closed the door. Jace went to the living room. Alec could hear Isabelle talking fast. He took Magnus's hand.

"Our last hope..." Alec said, more to himself than to Magnus.

Then he looked at Magnus and said,

"I think she's calling Simon. They're dating I think. She's dated a lot of guys..."

He went to his bedroom, and Magnus followed him.

"I think I have an extra charger... somewhere... here... in my bedroom..." Muttered Alec.

"Okay..."

Magnus looked all around Alec's bedroom.

"Let's search."

Magnus lefted Alec's hand and went to his table; he opened its drawers.

Alec went to his closet, and opened it. He only found clothes, some shoes, and socks, but nothing more.

Magnus was still checking the table's drawers. Alec went to his night table and checked its drawers; he only found socks, again.

"Here's not." Said Magnus after searching for a few more minutes.

Alec didn't say nothing. They had even searched under Alec's bed, or behind the closet; but the charger hadn't appeared.

"Yeah..."

"Maybe your father took it too, or you didn't have it from the beginning."

Alec sighed, and let himself fall down to his bed.

"I hate my father..." Said putting his hands on his face.

Magnus sat down beside Alec, and he was about to say something, when suddenly Isabelle appeared, opening the door from Alec's room, and entered.

"My phone lost all its battery, when I was calling Simon. We have to find a charger or try to get out of here; but right now we can't count on my phone."

Alec still had his hands on his face. He moved a bit his hands and looked at Magnus, over him, sitting beside him. He was thinking why Simon hadn't picked the call; he was probably doing class. Alec answered his sister,

"Okay. I'll try to open the gateway later."

Magnus looked down, at Alec. Alec continued with softer voice than before,

"Izzy, you can go sleep, rest or whatever you want."

She nodded and got out of Alec's bedroom.

Alec rose up from his bed, went to the door, and closed it. He returned to his bed, and lay down beside Magnus.

"Our only hope's gone..." He said.

Magnus didn't say nothing, so Alec continued.

"What are we gonna do now? What if we can't get out of here? Are we gonna survive? And Max? What if my father-..."

"Alexander, stop worrying about all this things."

He put his hand on Alec's chest, and said, "Of course we're gonna survive. And about Max... Well, we can't help him. But I'm sure your father won't hurt him."

Alec unbelieved that. His father was perfectly capable of hurting Max without perturbing himself. 

"It would be my fault if he gets hurt..." Alec blamed himself again, for the hundredth time that day. He rose up and sat down over a pillow.

"Alexander, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. As I said before, we can't help Max now..."

Magnus went with Alec and sat down beside him; he took Alec's hand.

"I'm sorry Magnus. You don't deserve this..." Alec said suddenly.

He seemed distant; wondering.

"You either Alexander." Snswered Magnus.

He looked at Alec, but Alec continued wondering.

"You've been dealing with your father... how many time?"

"Five years..." Answered Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus, who looked astonished.

"Five years! That's a lot. And with your father even more..."

"That's why you don't deserve this."

Magnus was confused.

"I'm used to my father's treatment...", said sadly.

Magnus felt sorry for Alec. He kissed Alec's forehead, and Alec smiled a little. He looked at Magnus's golden-green eyes.

"We should go, and try to open the door, no?"

"Yep."


	10. 10.

They got out of Alec's bed, and went to the front door.

"I don't really know how we can open it, but I think we should pull it to us." said Magnus.

Alec nodded and took the doorknob.

"And... put a metal stick, or something long in the lock, to unlock the door, while we pull it." Added Magnus.

Alec nodded again.

"Okay, you wait here and I'll go find something like that." He said.

Alec went to his room and searched for a metal stick, or somethig that seemed like it. He heard Magnus trying to open the gateway.

He went to Jace's room and opened the door to find him shirtless, on his bed, reading.

"Do you have a metal stick or something like it?" He asked Jace.

"Theoretically no," answered his little brother. "Why should I have that?"

"Magnus and I, are trying to open the gateway, and we need a metal stick."

Jace raised his eyebrows.

"I don't have it. Ask Izzy."

Alec got outside his brother's bedroom and went to his sister's. He opened the door. Isabelle was in the middle of her room looking to the mirror with two dresses, each one in her hand, with clothes spread everywhere, and her closet open and empty.

Alec ignored the situation, actually, he was used to it, and asked,

"Izzy, do you have a metal stick?"

"No, why do you need it?"

She lowed her right hand, where she was holding a short red dress.

"For the gateway. Magnus and I are trying to open it." Answered Alec; he could hear Magnus pulling the gateway.

Isabelle gasped, threw the dresses to her bed and went to her night table. She opened a drawer, and searched inside it; Alec couldn't see what she had in the drawer. Isabelle took a stick, not of metal, but Alec thought that it could work. She gave it to Alec.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter," she sighed, "It'll work, no, big bro?" Alec nodded, smiled, and went to the gateway.

Magnus had been trying to open the gateway, and he was almost panting when Alec arrived. Alec showed him the stick Isabelle had given him.

"This could work no?"

Magnus didn't say nothing. He only took the stick and put it in the lock.

"Yeah, it could work." He said.

Alec took the doorknob and started pulling it, while Magnus was moving up and down the stick in the locker. After a few minutes trying it, and without making it, Alec stopped. He was panting. Magnus looked at him, and stopped with the stick and the lock.

"I think... we should try... another way." Said Alec, between pants.

Magnus and Alec stayed there, trying to open the gateway, for three hours, in a thousand different ways. When they stopped Alec was with the metal stick, and Magnus pulling the gateway.

"Impossible... I don't know what... your father... has done with the... damn gateway but... it's impossible." Said Magnus panting, as Alec was doing.

Alec got up from the floor, threw away the metal stick, took Magnus' hand in his and sat down on the sofa.

Alec put his head on Magnus' shoulder.

Isabelle and Jace appeared from the corridor with all their bedrooms, and saw Magnus and Alec panting on the sofa, Alec with his head resting on Magnus' shoulder.

Immediately they started imagining what had just happened.

"What have you two been doing?" Asked Jace, almost without wanting to know the answer.

Magnus turned his head to see them; Alec didn't even do that, he was too tired and very comfortable there.

"The gateway... we tried it..." Said Magnus.

"You tried... to do it... on the gateway?" Asked Jace confused.

Alec scoffed; it really wasn't a bad idea.

"They tried to open it, Jace." Explained Isabelle.

Alec knew what they were going to ask, so he answered before they could even start the question.

"Don't worry guys, I'm making dinner now."

Jace and Isabelle smiled, and went to their bedrooms. Magnus turned his head to see Alec's head. He had his hair brushing his chin.

Magnus put his right arm around Alec's back, holding him tighter onto his body. Alec sighed, he didn't want to move, it was very comfortable there... But he had to prepare dinner for all of them.

He lifted his head a bit, to kiss Magnus's cheek, and got up.

"I'm gonna prepare dinner."

He went to the kitchen. Magnus got up from the sofa too, and went with him.

"I'll help you." He said to his blue-eyed boyfriend.

"No, don't worry. I can handle it..."

"I insist Alexander." Magnus said, putting his serious face on.

Alec smiled and nodded, before kissing Magnus' cheek again.

At 7:21 p.m. Alec was sitting on the counter, and Magnus putting the dishes on the table.

Alec jumped down from the counter and went for his siblings. They sat down on the table, Jace and Isabelle in front of Magnus and Alec; Magnus was sitting on Max's seat. They started eating.

'This food's great!' thought Alec, amazed.

Magnus seemed to be an excellent cooker.

"Do we have more food?" Asked Jace while eating.

"I mean, for surviving the whole week, if we have to stay here."

Alec looked at him.

"I think so." He answered.

Alec smiled, the devil's smile, and said,

"Well... if you stop stealing food, of course."

Isabelle scoffed.

"Hey! I only picked an apple!" Jace exclaimed defending himself.

"Oh, and then that chocolate bar...", Isabelle added.

"And those cookies..." Continued Alec.

Magnus was listening to them, in silence, smiling.

"Okay! I was hungry! Don't you do the same when you're hungry?" Finally confessed Jace, a bit angry.

Alec smiled and Magnus saw in Alec's blue eyes, how he cared about his siblings.

"We're kidding Jace, don't worry. There's enough food."

They continued eating but Jace seemed a bit upset.

"What about the gateway?" Asked Isabelle looking at Magnus and Alec.

Alec responded,

"We tried to open it in a lot different ways, and we think probably Dad lefted the keys on the lock."

"And something blocking the door, from the outside." Added Magnus.

Alec nodded in agreement. Isabelle sighed and finished her meal. Jace, Alec and Magnus had finished their meals too. They took their dishes and glasses and brought them to the dishwasher.

"What if we watch a movie?" Asked Isabelle, when they all finished with the dishwasher.

Alec looked at Magnus, and chuckled low.

Jace and Isabelle looked at him, a bit confused.

"Nothing." Said Alec, "I'm just... a little bit tired."

"Me too," added Magnus, "That gateway got me..."

That was true, but they didn't want to watch a movie with Alec's siblings because of what happened the other times they had watched a movie together.

"I'm gonna go sleep, guys." He said looking at Jace and Isabelle, before taking Magnus' hand in his and going to his bedroom.

They heard Jace and Isabelle discussing about wich movie they should watch.

Magnus and Alec entered Alec's bedroom, and Alec closed the door. He turned to see Magnus and saw that he seemed upset.

"Are you okay?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Yes..."

But he didn't seem okay. Alec took a few steps closer him and took Magnus' right hand with both of hus hands.

"Magnus... Is me, you can tell me anything." He said softly.

Magnus smiled, he was still worried. Alec gave him time to answer.

"It's just... Catarina," finally responded Magnus.

Alec looked at him; he'd been staring at their hands.

"I'm worried that she gets in problems, now that I'm here and she doesn't know, trying to find me; she's capable of getting into problems just trying to find me."

Magnus looked less worried and upset, now that he had told Alec what was bothering him.

"You should've told us before calling Simon, and we would've called her."

"Don't worry, Alexander. Now we can't do anything; the phone lost its battery."

Alec sighed, went to his bed and lay down on it.

"I'm really tired... that gateway..." he mumbled.

Magnus sat down beside him. After 10 seconds of silence Alec talked.

"Magnus, what if my father, while we're asleep, enters here and... I don't know... hurts you?"

Magnus looked at him.

"I mean, he can. He has the keys." Added Alec.

"Then, perhaps we should block your bedroom's door." Suggested Magnus.

Alec rose up a little and looked around his room.

"My wardrobe," he said, "It could work."

"I hope more than mine." Said Magnus remembering Sunday when Robert, Gideon and the other guy had entered his apartment. Alec remembered that too.

Alec went to his wardrobe, Magnus followed him, and they pushed it in front of the door.

"Okay... I think I'm gonna kill the next one who talks about doors." Joked Magnus, and Alec chuckled tiredly.

They heard Jace laughing, after Isabelle screaming.

"It was a good idea to go sleep, instead of watching a movie with them no?" Asked Alec. They were still in front of the wardrobe.

He smiled at Magnus, ear to ear.

"Why? Because you didn't want to end like the other times we've watched a movie together?"

"Well... Not in front of them..." whispered Alec.

He took Magnus's hand in his and put the other on Magnus's cheek, kissing him.

They both had been thirsty for kisses, so the kiss wasn't exactly soft. Alec moaned when Magnus bit his bottom lip.

Alec broke the kiss, and lowed his head, to Magnus's neck. He started kissing, sucking, and licking it.

Magnus moaned low.

Alec rose Magnus from his feet, and Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist. Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck. Alec stopped with Magnus's neck and claimed Magnus' lips with his own.

Alec had his hands, holding Magnus by putting them on his boyfriend's ass.

Their tongues explored each other's mouth until nothing was new. Alec walked to his bed, and let them fall on it. Magnus started taking Alec's shirt away.

Magnus began struggling while trying to get Alec's shirt away, so Alec helped him. Magnus had still his legs wrapped around Alec's waist. They rolled and Magnus took his shirt away.

Magnus and Alec stayed kissing until they fell asleep. Both, under the blanket, Alec with his arms around Magnus's back pulling him closer, Magnus with his head on Alec's chest, and an arm around Alec, and their legs tangled; both shirtless. They slept peacefully for almost two hours, until Magnus woke, because of hearing some kind of noise.

***

I woke up hearing a door opening; actually, the sound of a lock being unlocked. It seemed from the gateway.

I froze thinking of Robert when I heard slow steps, and voices whispering; it seemed 2 people.

"Alexander... Alexander..."

I woke Alec up softly. He woke up, with his blue eyes sleepy and confused.

"Magnus... what...?" His voice was rough.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but I heard steps, a door opening, it seemed the gateway, and whispers..." I mumbled.

Alec's sleepness seemed to go away when he heard that.

"Shit... My father..." He said before rising up from the bed and going to the wardrobe blocking the door.

I rose up too, and I picked my and his shirt from the floor; I gave his to him and we put our shirts on.

Alec was pushing the wardobe against the door, I pushed too.

"They're not gonna enter today." mumbled Alec.

We heard a few whispers, and somebody trying to enter Alec's bedroom, by opening the door softly. I saw Alec's confused face, as was mine. Why were trying to open the door softly? On Sunday they weren't like that. Maybe they wanted to surprise them.

The ones outside noticed that something was blocking the door, so they couldn't enter. We pushed harder, when they tried to open the door again but pushing.

"Alec! Open the door!"

Was that...

"Hey! It's Clary!"

Biscuit!

We stopped pushing a little. Alec looked at me, he was still a bit confused.

"Alec! Magnus! Let us in! It's Izzy!"

At Isabelle's shout Alec seemed to react.

"Okay! Wait a moment!" Said Alec.

"Let's move this." He said to me.

I nodded and, Alec pulling, and I pushing the wardrobe, we put it again on its place.

The door opened and Jace with Simon, Clary and Isabelle appeared.

"What are Simon and Clary doing here?" Alec asked confused.

"When Izzy called Simon, I was with him. We were doing P.E. When the call suddenly ended we thought that maybe something had happened to you. We waited for you after class, and when we saw that you weren't appearing, we thought of coming here and know if you were okay. We arrived here at..."

Clary stopped, wondering about the time they had arrived at Alec's apartment.

"Almost 6 o'clock." Helped Simon.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "So, we arrived here at almost 6 o'clock, and we saw Robert's car. We stayed there, because we knew that probably your father was in your apartment."

Clary looked at Alec. He frowned and bit his bottom lip; he was wondering.

"At... 6 o'clock? He wasn't here..."

Alec looked at me. At 6 o'clock Alec and I were trying to open the gateway. Maybe...

"Do you...?"

"Yes. Something was blocking the gateway from the outside." said Alec.

I nodded.

Clary continued.

"After 2 hours he appeared from this building, with some of his friends; I think I saw my father there with another guy, we don't know who he is. They entered Robert's car and stayed there for three hours. I think I saw them eating and drinking. Simon and I stayed there, watching them, until they left."

"We waited a few more minutes, and then we entered the building. We could enter here because the keys were in the lock."

She lifted her hand, and showed the keys to Alec.

"Oh, thank you so much Clary; you too Simon." He said before picking the keys and running to the gateway.

I followed him, leaving all them there. Alec was closing the gateway from inside, and he lefted the keys in the lock, and looked at me smiling.

"Now we don't have to worry about nothing. And tomorrow we can fake something for our abscense."

"What about your brother? Max?" I asked him.

"Max will come to school, tomorrow." he answered; but Alec seemed hesitating a little.

We heard Blondie, Sheldon, Biscuit and Izzy talking.

"And what do I do, now?" I asked Alec.

He didn't understand what I was talking about. I explained it to him.

"I mean, I stayed here because we couldn't get out of here. Now I can."

"Oh... You can stay here if you want."

Alec stopped staring at the floor, and looked at me with the blue eyes I loved so much. I thought about it. Who I was kidding? Of course I wanted to stay there, and spend the night with Alec!

"Okay, I'll stay here." I finally responded.

Alec smiled.

Damn! He was gonna be the death of me! That smile!

"But I have to go to my car and take my phone to text Catarina."

"Okay."

Alec unlocked the gateway and let me go before him. I went downstairs, and Alec followed me.

"You know you don't have to go with me." I said while we were going downstairs.

"Of course I have to. My father could still be hanging around here; I'm not gonna let you go alone." He answered.

I smiled.

We were out of the building. Our cars in front of it. There was another building, an abandoned one, in front of Alec's one, with two cars, a black and a red one, parked in front of it.

"That red one..." I whispered.

The red car reminded me of something; I had seen that car before. I didn't know where, but I did. 

"What did you say?" Asked Alec.

"Nothing, Alexander, don't worry..."

I still had my eyes on that red car. We went to my car, I unlocked, and entered it. My phone was there, with Jace's one; I took both. I got outside and locked it.

I looked at Alec.

He was looking in front of us, where the red and black car were; he seemed to be looking at the black one.

"Alexander?" I mumbled.

"Wait a second..." He said before walking by my car, and going slowly to those cars.

"Alexander!"

What the hell was he doing?! I walked by my car too, and I started walking towards Alec, but he said,

"No, Magnus. Wait..."

I stopped, and I looked at the black car. At first sight it seemed like there was nobody there, but I closed my eyes a bit and I saw a silhouette. A small silhouette. Alec did see that too; that was why he was going to the car.

Alec started walking again to the black car, we were both in the middle of the road. I looked at the red car, and I saw three people inside of it moving and opening the car's doors.

"Fuck! Alexander!" I screamed.

Alec had almost arrived at the car, but when he heard me shouting he looked where I was looking at, and ran to me when he saw the three people.

I didn't start running until Alec was with me. He took my hand, and we ran to Alec's apartment's building. I heard Alec whispering to himself,

"Come on, come on, come on..."

And the three people running after us. We arrived at his apartment's gateway and we closed it. A second later we heard those three people, who I supposed that were Robert and his friends, start pushing the gateway, trying to open it.

"Alexander, the keys..." I said while pushing the gateway; he was doing it too.

Alec nodded and took the keys from his pocket.

"Guys! What's happening?" Asked Isabelle. The others followed her. I didn't say nothing, I couldn't. It was hard enough to hold the gateway to stay closed. Alec had put the keys on the lock, but they were still pushing, trying to enter.

"Can you... go and find something to help us blocking the door?" Asked Alec.

They all 4 nodded, and went to their bedrooms. Alec was talking to himself; I noticed that he did that when he was nervous.

Seconds later I was sweating, so was Alec, and my arms and legs were giving up.

It was 12:12 a.m. I saw it in the clock they had in the living room. The corridor's door opened, where the bedrooms were, and Jace appeared with a metal stick, it was a bit huger than the one we used before when we were trying to open the gateway.

Jace gave it to Alec.

"I think it could work."

Alec only nodded and took the stick. He turned but never stopped pushing. I didn't know what he wanted to do, I only trusted him.

Jace ran to their bedrooms and disappeared there.

Alec started doing some kind of thing with the lock and the stick, that I didn't see, I was too concentrated trying not to stop pushing and rest.

A few seconds later, that for me seemed an eternity later, Alec got away from the lock and I saw what he did. It was almost impossible for Robert and the others to enter. I stopped pushing and I fell down to the floor; I was panting and sweating.

"Remind me why I started dating you, darling..." I said jokingly.

"Oh, because as you always say, I'm extremily cute." He answered.

I rolled my eyes. Alec lowed a hand so I could take it and stood up from the floor. He put his fingers around mine, and we went to the bedrooms. Isabelle's one was the first.

She was looking in her closet, and Simon was on the floor searching under her bed.

"Izzy, the gateway's locked up."

Simon rose up from the floor when he heard Alec's voice, and Isabelle looked at her brother.

"You can sleep now."

"Okay. Goodnight big bro."

She closed her closet, and that was the last thing we saw, because we went to Jace's bedroom. Alec opened the door. Jace wasn't there; only Clary. She looked at us when she heard the door opening.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"We locked up the gateway."

"Where's Jace?" Asked Alec.

"He went to Max's bedroom to search." She answered.

Clary ran to Max's room before us. We went there and Clary had already explained everything to Jace.

"You can sleep now." Repeated Alec.

"And now we can too." He said to me, when we left Max's room, and we went to his.

Alec closed the door and sighed.

"What a day..." He breathed.

I remembered why Alec went to that black car; that silhouette.

"Alexander, do you remember that silhouette inside the black car?" I asked him.

Alec was with his back against the door.

"You saw it too? I thought I had imagined it..."

"No. I first thought I imagined it, but I'm sure there was somebody. But it was somebody small; that silhouette was really small."

"That car, I'm sure it was Valentine's one. Clary's father." He explained me when I didn't recognize the name Valentine.

"Wait..." Alec mumbled to himself.

I looked at him. Alec frowned. He was wondering.

"No..." Alec said to himself.

He was definately upset.

"Alexander, what is it?" I asked him softly; he was seriously worrying me.

Alec stopped staring at his hands, that were moving without stopping, and looked at me.

"Max."

He said, before falling to the floor and sitting there with his back against the door.

"I'm sure that that silhouette was Max's. Dad took Max with him. And I don't know what he was doing in Valentine's car, but he's not okay; if he's with Dad he's not alright. And if he hurts him I..." Alec stopped.

He started staring at the floor between his legs.

I didn't know what to say.

"Alexander... we don't know for sure that the silhouette was Max's." I said.

I was sure too that the one inside Valentine's car was Max. Alec sighed and buried his head between his arms.

"Do you know what else I saw, from the silhouette?" Alec muttered.

I shook my head, confused.

"That silhouette, Magnus, wasn't moving. Even when you screamed, or Dad got out of the car, loudly, that silhouette remained still-..."

"Alexander, stop."

I knew what Alec was talking about.

I couldn't let him think about that.

"But, what if I'm right? What if the one inside the car was Max, and he is dea-..."

"Alexander, I said stop!"

He looked up at me. Alec nodded, and stayed silent. I saw something dark on his arm, and I remembered what it was,

"Alexander, how's your bruise?"

Alec seemed to remember about it too. He swung up the sleeve and looked at it.

"Well, it doesn't look good, but it doesn't hurt too much." He said while standing up.

Alec went to his bed and let himself fall on it.

"And tomorrow school..." he groaned.

"Then we should probably start sleeping, no?" I suggested.

I was very tired, thanks to the gateway and Robert with the others.

"Mmhm..."

I turned off the light and I went to the bed with him. I lay down beside him and I saw that Alec was half asleep. I wrapped my hands around his waist, and I kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I whispered.

Alec mumbled something and smiled a bit, but he was asleep. I buried my head on his chest and 15 seconds later I was sleeping.


	11. 11.

Alec woke up when he heard Jace and Isabelle arguing.

He looked at his clock in his room: 7:32 a.m. Alec looked down at Magnus, with his head buried on his chest, and his arms around his waist.

Alec smiled.

He didn't want to wake his boyfriend, but he had to.

Magnus looked very cute asleep.

He sighed and woke Magnus up, softly. Magnus groaned a little and pressed his face to Alec's chest. Seeing that, Alec just wanted to froze the time and live that moment forever. Damn school...

"Magnus... come on, sweetheart... We have to go school..."

Magnus mumbled something that sounded like a, 'I know...' but he stayed in the same position. Alec's heart melted seeing that. Magnus was still with his eyes closed.

They heard Jace and Isabelle still arguing.

They heard 'Heels', 'Hair' and 'Plane' Alec sighed.

It was already 7:39 a.m.

"Magnus... we're gonna be late..."

"I don't care..."

Alec didn't care either, but he had to know what his siblings were doing before they killed each other.

"I don't either, but if I don't go check what is happening there, maybe Jace and Isabelle kill one another."

Magnus sighed and removed his arms from Alec's waist. Alec smiled and kissed Magnus's head. He rose up from his bed and looked at Magnus.

"Come on, lazy cat!"

Magnus groaned and got up from Alec's bed too. He went with Alec, that was waiting for him, and gave him a little kiss on his lips. Alec smiled, happily, and opened the door from his bedroom.

In Alec's bedroom the lights were off, so when Alec opened the door a lot of light entered his room, and made Alec close his eyes because of it. They went to the living room where Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle, were sitting on the table.

Clary and Jace in front of Isabelle and Simon. Alec's siblings were arguing about who would die before if they were abandoned in a desert island.

"Jace, Izzy, stop discussing, please..." They all looked at Alec.

"I know I should've woken up before, but you have to stop discussing when I'm not with you."

Jace and Isabelle stopped discussing; well, Jace said one last, 'You wouldn't survive an hour.' and continued eating.

Alec and Magnus went with them before picking two bowls. They were eating their breakfast fast, and Simon said,

"Hey, Alec, look."

Alec looked at Simon, that he was pointing at the gateway. He saw the keys, that yesterday were in the lock, on the floor; the stick was still there, blocking the gateway.

"What...?!" Alec looked at all them and then at Magnus.

"What?!" He repeated.

How did the keys end up on the floor? Alec had put them in the lock! It was impossible, unless somebody moved them...

"Did you do this?" He demanded.

"No," Answered his sister, "We found it like this."

Alec put his arms around his head and closed his eyes.

"Dammit..."

That meant that probably was his father the one who did that, from the outside of the apartment. Nobody said nothing. After a couple seconds if silence Isabelle talked.

"Hey, Alec don't worry. Dad hasn't the keys anymore. He can't enter."

Alec chuckled and looked at Magnus,

"This doesn't stop him. At Magnus' he proved it."

Magnus nodded in agreement.

Isabelle got up from her seat and went to the gateway. She took the keys and the metal stick, went with her brother and gave him Robert's keys.

Alec took them and put them in his pocket, while Isabelle went to her bedroom.

"Izzy! Where are you going?" Asked Simon watching his girlfriend.

Everybody was looking at her, confused. She returned from her bedroom and she hadn't the metal stick in hand.

"What did you...?"

"I hid the metal stick so, if Alec and Magnus are right, and Dad can enter without the keys, perhaps we need that stick again." She explained to all them.

Isabelle went to the table.

"Come on guys! You're the slowest thing I've ever seen! We're gonna be late."

***

10 minutes later they were going to school. Alec had taken Robert's keys and his. He was hand in hand with Magnus. They didn't talk, they only listened at Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle's conversation. Alec was still wondering if that silhouette inside Valentine's car was Max's.

What if Max had gotten hurt because of his father? Alec looked at his feet. It would be his fault, for letting himself being locked up in his own apartment and leaving his little brother alone.

He sighed. Max...

"Alexander, sweetheart, are you okay?" Asked Magnus when he saw Alec's upset face.

"Yes..."

"Is this about Max?" Magnus could read Alec like an open book.

Alec just took a deep breath and didn't say nothing, but Magnus knew that Alec was worried for Max.

"Hey, Alexander..."

Alec stared at his feet.

The others were still talking without paying attention on Magnus and Alec.

"Alexander look at me." Said Magnus.

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus; his golden-green eyes were full of determination.

"If Max's hurt, we'll gonna report your father. And if he's not then he'll come home with his siblings safe and sound. Okay?"

'What did I do to have Magnus as my boyfriend? I don't deserve him...' Was Alec's first thought after what Magnus had said.

"Yeah..." He mumbled to Magnus, that had been waiting for Alec's answer.

He smiled and kissed the tip of Alec's nose, wich made Alec blush a little bit.

When Alec turned his head, he noticed Isabelle looking at Magnus and him. Alec didn't look at her because he knew he would find a big smile in her face.

They arrived at school and each one went to their class. Alec had Maths, with Magnus. They lefted each other's hand at the moment they entered the classroom. There were a few people, but Mr. Verlac wasn't still there. They went to their seats; Magnus behind Alec.

"I hope Max is okay..." Alec whispered to himself.

He turned and looked at Magnus.

"I have a really bad feeling about him, Magnus..."

Magnus put his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Alexander, in the break time we're gonna find him, okay?"

Alec nodded and turned when he heard the classroom's door opening and Mr. Verlac appearing.

He started the lesson but Alec couldn't pay attention. He was only thinking about Max. Alec had always overthinked about everything, and this wasn't an exception.

Robert was totally capable of hurting Max, and he wasn't gonna regret it; that was one thing Alec knew for sure. Robert wouldn't regret nothing if he hurt Max. But maybe he was only exagerating and Max was okay. Maybe that silhouette never existed, or it wasn't from a person. Maybe it was a shadow from something else.

But Magnus said too that that seemed a silhouette from somebody small...

"What did I just say Mr. Lightwood?"

Mr. Verlac's voice made Alec return to the Maths lesson he had to pay attention to. He had had been wondering about Max, without listening at the lesson Mr. Verlac was teaching and now he didn't know what to answer to his teacher.

"I..." started Alec, but the classroom's door opening and Mrs. Carstairs face appearing, saved Alec from answering Mr. Verlac.

"Yes, Mrs. Carstairs?" Said Mr. Verlac gently.

Her face was wet, her eyes red and swollen, she didn't seem very happy.

Mrs. Carstairs pointed at Alec.

"Can Mr. Lightwood come please?"

'Have I done something wrong?' Was Alec's first thought when she pointed him.

"Yeah, sure..." He said.

Alec stood up from his chair and turned his head just a second to see Magnus; Magnus had his face confused and worried. Alec went with Mrs. Carstairs and closed the door, behind him, when they were both out of the classroom.

She just turned on her feet and went straight to the stairs. Alec frowned and followed her. What happened that had maken Mrs. Carstairs cry?

They went upstairs to the second floor where a lot of more classroms were. Alec followed Mrs. Carstairs in silence to a Geography classroom.

She knocked the door and entered. Alec heard, "Can Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood come please?"

Jace and Isabelle appeared and looked at Alec confused, and then at Mrs. Carstairs.

"Have we done something wrong, Mrs. Carstairs?" Asked worriedly, Jace.

Mrs. Carstairs didn't want to look at them, so she only looked at the floor. Some tears appeared in her eyes, and she let them fall down her face.

"Mrs. Carstairs... What happened?" Asked Alec as soft as he could.

It wasn't normal that a teacher started crying in front of you, and you without knowing the reason why.

"No... it-it's not your fau-fault..." She said between sobs.

Alec looked at Jace. Isabelle looked at Mrs. Carstairs worried.

"Yest-yesterday... A... a car accident, and-and your..."

Mrs. Carstairs stopped when she couldn't held some of her tears anymore. She took a clínex and dried some tears.

'A car accident?' Alec thought. Yesterday, a car accident, that silhouette in Clary's father's car, and they were telling it to them; Alec started shivering when he started to understand what probably had happened.

He looked at Mrs. Carstairs.

"No..." He began.

Alec was the only one who knew what Mrs. Carstairs was going to tell them.

She finally looked at Alec and nodded.

"He's dead..." She whispered.

Alec stopped breathing and held his tears.

"Who?" Asked Isabelle.

She and Jace still didn't know who they were talking about; but Alec did.

"Not true, it's not true..." He mumbled to himself, as he felt his eyes getting more teary.

"Max... Yo-your little brother di-ed last night, be-because of-of a car acci-accident..." Explained Mrs. Carstairs.

Alec already knew who they were talking about, but when he heard Max's name and what Mrs. Carstairs had said, he couldn't take it anymore and fall down to the floor.

Isabelle covered her mouth with her hand and started crying and sobbing. Jace hugged her, trying to consolate her but at the same time himself; Jace was crying too.

He had cried just a little in his whole life, but it was normal that he cried now, his little brother had just died.

Alec was on the floor with his head covered with his arms. He was crying too. He knew something had happened to Max, but... he had died? It was impossible. It was a mistake; yeah, it was a mistake. The one who had died wasn't Max. It was somebody that looked like him.

"It's not true..." He said to Mrs. Carstairs.

She was crying like the Lightwoods were doing, and when Alec said that she looked at him.

"I'm... I'm sorry Mr. Lightwood, but-but it is him... They proved it with some lab tests. He's Maxwell Lightwood."

Alec couldn't believe it.

He heard Jace's and Isabelle's sobs, and he sobbed a little too. Alec still had one more question, that he had already supposed the answer, but he had to ask, to know it for sure.

"Who was driving?"

Mrs. Carstairs didn't answer fast as she had done the other times. She took a deep breath and stopped crying a second. Alec looked at her.

"We... We don't know it for sure..." she responded.

'She is lying.' thought Alec.

She looked nervous and... afraid?

"Mrs. Carstairs, who was driving?" Said Alec impatiently.

Jace and Isabelle weren't paying attention on Alec's and their teacher's conversation, so Mrs. Carstairs only looked at Alec, still sitting on the floor, and answered.

"Your father."

***

Alec didn't appear in the whole day.

I waited for him at Maths to return, and when he didn't return I thought that maybe he was helping Mrs. Carstairs with something. But in the break time I looked for him everywhere and I didn't find Alec.

What if had happened the same thing that had happened yesterday? When Robert locked up Alec in his apartment.

I searched for Alec's siblings, but I didn't find none of them. They vanished.

And I couldn't stop thinking about Mrs. Carstairs face, all full with tears and her eyes red and swollen.

I didn't concentrate in the whole day because I couldn't stop thinking what could've happened to Alec.

When the classes ended at 5 o'clock, I took Alec's school bag and mine, and I went to the parking. I was going to go to Alec's apartment.

I drove my car to his apartment fast. When I arrived his apartment I saw that the red and black car weren't there, but there was Alec's car in front of his apartment; so I was right, he was home.

I thought about the red car, while I was entering the building. Where had I had seen that red car before?

I arrived at the gateway where Alec and I had a lot of problems with it, his apartment's gateway.

I knocked it.

Nothing.

After one minute of waiting for somebody to open me I knocked again.

I waited a little bit more, but after 2 minutes I was still waiting there. I knocked again and I shouted,

"Alexander! It's me! Magnus!"

10 seconds later and I was about to go, but I heard a door opening and footsteps. Then a key and the gateway opened.

Jace was the one who opened. He had his face wet and his eyes red. He looked like he'd been hours crying; maybe that was what he had been doing.

"Jace... I... I only came to give Alec his school bag, but... I think I came in a wrong moment..." I ended up mumbling.

"No... It's okay..."

Jace's voice was broken and rough.

I wasn't sure that that was a good moment, but I didn't say nothing and entered in Alec's apartment. Jace went to his bedroom, and I saw him rising his hand to his face, and sobbing lowly.

Something was going terribly wrong.

Jace Lightwood sobbing!

Anybody had seen him crying before and now he seemed like he'd spent hours crying. Jace went fast to his bedroom, and I followed him through the corridor where all the bedrooms were.

I heard Jace crying, and a sound like somebody sobbing and coughing from Isabelle's bedroom.

I was getting nervous. What had happened? I arrived in front of Alec's bedroom's door and I didn't hear nothing, so I entered.

Alec's bedroom had its lights off; everything was dark. I could only hear somebody's, Alec's I supposed, sobs. I closed the door softly, and I approached Alec's bed.

It seemed like he hadn't noticed me until I sat by what it looked like a pile of clothes on the bed. I was sure Alec was inside of it.

"Alexander..." I whispered.

Alec flinched and I heard him coughing a bit.

"Ma-Magnus... I... I... W-What are yo-you d... oing here...?"

Alec's voice seemed as broken as Jace's. I heard movement inside the pile of clothes, but Alec didn't get out of it, so I pulled it off from him.

Alec was with his head buried between his knees and his arms around his legs. He was crying. All his body was shaking, and I didn't know if it was for sadness or coldness; perhaps it was both.

I didn't know what to do, mostly because I didn't know what had happened that made Alec cry that much, but I didn't want to ask. I finally decided to put an arm around his shoulders. Alec seemed like he didn't mind so I stayed with my arm around his shoulder.

Alec continued shaking. He was whispering something, without stopping, but I couldn't hear it. After 5 minutes Alec was still sobbing, more quietly than before, but his shirt had a large part that was wet.

I decided to ask him the question that had been bothering me since I had seen Jace crying.

"Alexander, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Alec coughed and panted a bit. I gave him time to answer. Alec, after taking some deep breathes, and a few minutes, he finally answered.

"Do-do you remember... in the-the morning when Mrs. Carstairs... called me?" I nodded. "We went to-to another classroom and... and she called Jace and Izzy... And... Mrs. Carstairs told us that... that..."

Alec couldn't take it anymore and started crying again. I almost started crying too when I saw him that devastated. I wanted to know what Mrs. Carstairs had told them, because it had to be something very huge that had maken Alec be like that.

"H-He's dead, Magnus... Dead..."

Alec, to my surprise, ended the sentence.

'Dead? Who?' I thought.

I remembered Jace crying, hearing Isabelle's sobs, Mrs. Carstairs that looked like she had cried too, and all of them looked as devastated as Alec was.

"Max...?" I asked.

Alec nodded slowly and, finally, looked at me.

"He's dead... My little brother..." Said Alec between sobs.

Hearing that I did the only thing I could do at that moment: I hugged Alec; I put my arms around his neck. Alec put his head between my neck and my shoulder and I started feeling his tears down my shoulder, but I didn't mind.

Alec had his arms around my back.

'Max is dead?!'

While I was tugging Alec's hair I couldn't stop thinking that maybe I was mistaken and Max wasn't the one dead.

Who was I kidding?

Alec had said, 'My little brother' and had nodded when I asked if it was Max the one who died.

That was why Jace and Isabelle were crying too. And Mrs. Carstairs loved Max so much, he was her favourite student.

It all made sense.

Alec, Jace and Isabelle loved him with their whole hearts.

I almost started crying too, hearing Alec's sobs.

After some minutes Alec fell asleep in my shoulder; I had my shoulder wet. I lay down on Alec's bed, and he still had his arms wrapped around the small of my back; he had his head resting on my chest.

Alec's face was still covered with some tears; I dried them. I was feeling terrible for Alec.

Max was dead... But I still didn't know two things.

Who was the one who killed him, and how he had died. In my mind only appeared one person, but I refused it.

It was impossible.

I couldn't imagine Robert killing Max. I knew Robert was very violent, but... killing his own son? It seemed a bit extreme.

Without even noticing it I fell asleep too, with my chin touching Alec's black ravened hair.

I started dreaming.

I was standing in a field. A desert field. It was very large, I couldn't see its endings. I tried to move but I couldn't. I had my feet glued to the floor.

I tried with my hands to take my feet off of the floor, but it didn't work; I stopped trying to free my feet.

I looked in front of me.

I frowned.

I saw, a hundred metres in front of me, a silhouette of somebody. I closed my eyes a bit, trying to see better that silhouette.

Suddenly, it started to get closer me, in an anormal speed; it scared me a little.

As closer that silhouette got to me, more wind started to come, and I began to see better who that was.

Tall, broad shoulders, black ravened hair... Alec.

I noticed one more thing too. He had a black cloud around him, that was getting thicker, the closer he was to me.

My hands started sweating, as always happened when I was nervous.

Alec arrived where I was, and stayed at a metre from me.

I almost couldn't see him; only his blue eyes, through the black cloud.

My heart was beating very fast.

"This is all your fault!" Suddenly shouted Alec.

His voice didn't sound like Alec's, but it was definately him.

"What!?"

But Alec's blue eyes had already started fading in the black cloud.

"Alexander!"

The cloud rose up a few metres from me and stayed there. I shouted Alec's name again and the cloud began to fall down, very fast, to me.

I screamed when it reached and envolved me, at the same time a lot of wind came.

I opened my eyes and I rose up from where I was.

I was sweating and breathing hard.

I remembered where I was when I heard a voice.

"Magnus... What...?"

I took a deep breath, calming myself, and I turned. When I woke up, and rose from the bed that fast, I woke Alec too, that had his head on my chest and his arms around my back. I lay down again.

"Nothing... Don't worry Alexander... Sleep..." I mumbled.

Alec only closed his eyes and continued sleeping. I put an arm down Alec's back, pulling him closer to me.

I could only think what my dream, or nightmare, meant.

Alec getting closer me, and at the same time worse. Was that really true? At the time I started dating Alec more and more problems happened to Alec, and sometimes me.

It was my fault.

Alec was suffering because of me.

While I was dealing with my thoughts, I heard voices, someone's cry, a door opening and another closing.

Clary and Simon, I thought.

I heard another door closing and footsteps approaching Alec's bedroom.

The door opened and I saw it was Clary. I let a deep breath out; without even knowing I had been holding my breath. I rose a little from the bed without waking Alec up.

She saw Alec asleep.

"Magnus... I'm making dinner... are you gonna have dinner here?" she mumbled.

I looked behind me, at Alec, and I sighed.

"It wasn't in the plan, but yes. I'm gonna stay here, and Alec needs to eat."

I rose up from Alec's bed and I went with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused, when I went with her.

"I'm gonna help you, making dinner."

"No, don't worry... Alec needs you."

"He's asleep, and you should be with Jace."

"Jace is sleeping too. Don't worry, stay here... I can manage it alone."

She closed the door before I could say something more.

"M-Magnus..."

I turned to see Alec, yet I couldn't, Alec's bedroom had its lights off. I heard him sniffing and I lay down beside him again, hugging him. Alec put his head on my chest.

I didn't say nothing, only let him cry; maybe he would feel better letting all his sadness go away with tears.

Alec cried a few minutes more, and when he stopped, he stayed with his head against my chest. Sometimes still sniffing. I heard him muttering Max's name to himself.

I was tugging his hair.

"Dammit!" We heard a girl's voice, and I identified it as Clary's.

"Who was that?" Asked suddenly Alec.

His voice was rough, and low.

"I think Clary. She and Simon came for your siblings." I answered.

We were both whispering, but it almost seemed like we were shouting because of the silence in Alec's apartment.

"Jace... and... Izzy..." Alec whispered.

He moved a bit his head.

"I have to be with them..." He said more to himself than me.

Alec got up fast from his bed and went to his bedroom's door; he waited there. I got up, I went with him and I took his hand with mine. Alec opened he door and went to Jace's bedroom.

We heard somebody talking, whispering, in Isabelle's bedroom.

Alec, before opening Jace's bedroom's door, looked at me; he just looked at me, and then, he opened the door. Jace's room, as Alec's, had its lights off, so everything was dark. We heard somebody's groan, and movement in Jace's bed.

"Alec... Max..." Said Jace.

Alec let go of my hand and went with Jace, who had started crying.

"I know..."

I heard Alec saying that, and I thought that maybe it was better if I let them alone, so I said to Alec that I was going to help Clary, and I left. I closed the door and I went to the kitchen, where Clary was. She was in her thoughts, looking at the oven.

"Biscuit, are you okay? We heard you swearing."

She looked at me and frowned.

"We?" She seemed confused.

"Alexander was awake. You still haven't answered my question."

"It was nothing, I just broke a glass. How's Alec? I told you I could manage it alone..."

"I know. But when Alec woke up, he said he needed to check his siblings. So I left him, when he was with Jace. How is Jace?"

"I don't know...". Clary looked sad and pity.

A look that I had seen the whole afternoon since I arrived at Alec's apartment; I was getting used to it.

"When Simon and I arrived, he went immediately to Izzy and I went with Jace. He was under a pile of clothes. I let him cry and he fell asleep so I left him, to prepare dinner."

Clary looked at the oven, where 3 pizzas were baking.

"Just like Alexander." I mumbled.

She looked at me and frowned.

"I mean, when I arrived, he was under a pile of clothes too. And I let him cry until he fell asleep too." I explained.

We stayed in silence for a couple minutes, until Clary interrupted it.

"You and Alec... Are you dating?"

I tensed a little bit, yet I didn't know the reason why; Clary wouldn't kill me if I answered her.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked her.

"No. Why should be there a problem in that?" She seemed a bit surprised, with my question.

"I don't know... Maybe because he's gay and I'm bi?"

"That's not a problem! The people that hate gay people are jealous that they can love in a different way. It's not a problem..."

She had been staring at her hands, on the counter, while she said that, not willing to look at me.

I was a little surprised for what Clary had said, and I wanted to say something more, but Simon appeared. He looked tired.

"How is Isabelle?" I asked him.

"Sad, exhausted... Like this. She blames herself."

I was sure Alec was doing the same. He always blamed himself, even when he knew it wasn't his fault.

"I left her when Alec and Jace wanted to be with her. They're all in Izzy's bedroom."

Simon went in front of the oven and loked inside of it.

"Pizzas..."

The smell of pizza was spreading all around Alec's apartment.

"Okay, I think they're ready." said Clary.

She picked three dishes and opened the oven. One by one she took the pizzas and put them on the dishes. Simon and I brought them to the table.

"Magnus, can you tell Alec, Jace and Izzy to come for dinner?"

She asked to me. I nodded and I went to Isabelle's bedroom. I heard Simon and Clary talking and the chairs moving.

I was in front of Isabelle's bedroom and I was hearing somebody mumbling something. I knocked the door softly and I entered. Alec was laying down on his sister's bedroom with his arm around her shoulder and holding hands with Jace.

He looked at me. I could barely see him because of the darkness in Isabelle's bedroom.

"Clary baked pizzas, we're gonna have dinner now." I mumbled.

"Okay." Alec thought I was only telling him what we were gonna do, not asking him to come.

"Do you wanna come?"

Alec's answer was obvious but I had to do the question.

"No. I'm not hungry." His voice was low.

Isabelle moved a little and Alec immediately pulled her closer him protectivement.

"I know, Alexander. But you need to eat. When was the last time you'd eaten something?"

"This morning..."

"We barely ate. Come, please."

I stepped inside Isabelle's bedroom, because I had been, all the time, outside of it, with the door open. I heard Alec sighing.

"Okay." He finally said after silence.

"But they're not gonna come."

I knew it was impossible to convince Alec with that; so I didn't even try. I nodded. Alec moved from Isabelle's bed and got up from it. He went with me, that I was waiting for him outside of his sister's bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

Now that I could see his face, I saw that he looked very exhausted. I smiled a little and we went to the living room, where Simon and Clary were waiting for us. Simon was looking at his phone and Clary was in her own thoughts.

She rose her head and frowned when she saw us, but didn't say nothing. Alec sat down on his usual seat and I sat on where Max used to sit. At the time we had all sat down, Simon picked a slice of pizza fast and started to eat it.

Clary and I did the same, but Alec stayed in the same position, without moving; his face was expressionless. Simon started telling some story with him, Jace and a duck.

I was listening to it, when I sensed something touching my left hand; Alec's right hand. I took it, putting my fingers around it.

"... and then Jace started saying that there was a duck inside the trash..." Simon picked his third slice of pizza "So I went there and I saw that instead of a duck it was a dead pigeon."

I noticed Alec frightening when he heard the word 'Dead' and so did Clary. She immediately started talking about some kind of weird project the Sciences teacher had put to her.

Alec still hadn't picked a slice of pizza. I turned my head a bit to see him, but he was staring at the table.

"Alexander, eat something." I whispered.

"I'm not hungry." He repeated.

"Please." I almost begged him.

Alec sighed and, with his left hand, he picked the smallest slice of pizza; he left it in front of him. I sighed low. Alec could be very stubborn when he wanted to.

Clary ended whatever she was talking about and looked at Simon, who was in his sixth or seventh slice of pizza; she rolled her eyes, unbelieving him, and looked at her watch.

"I should return home... I think my parents don't know where I am."

Simon nodded in agreement.

"It's the same for me, but Izzy... I should be with her."

That was the advantage of living alone without your parents; I didn't have to worry about that, because the only person who cared about me was Catarina.

"Maybe I can bring Jace to my house. So he will be with me, and my parents won't be worried for me." Said Clary.

I liked her, she was very smart and kind.

"I could do the same with Izzy." Mumbled Simon.

They both looked at Alec, asking for permission. He looked at them.

"I'm not going to decide this. Jace and Izzy will."

I almost spit the pizza out of my mouth, when I heard that. Alec wouldn't ever say that. He would considerate if his siblings would be okay with it.

'Alec's not okay, he needs time, don't worry.' I told myself.

"I'm gonna ask them." He added.

Alec rose to his feet, left my hand and left, going to Isabelle's bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all xD This was my first story... I first posted it on Wattpad, and now here. Idk, it's been... Almost a year, I guess, ever since I wrote this. It's not so good, ik, but people on Wattpad told me they liked it, so I decided I would post it here too xD I understand if its shit, coz I hate this story a bit tbh... But idk, why not post it here too xD? I have two more stories, which I'll start posting here once I'm done with this one sksk They're obviously better than this one xD


End file.
